Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: Con tantos cambios, deberes, amenazas y decisiones, ¿cómo ser el jefe que tu pueblo merece y el hombre que tu familia necesita, sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre los dos mundos que amas, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y un esposo y padre después aunque deje ir a su corazón con esa decisión. Conti de CEATC/HICSTRID/
1. Con los pies en la tierra

**Hola vikingos!**

Hace un año terminé el fic de Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón y tras un año de pensar y de darme cuenta que mis historias jamás serán cannon, (me iré a llorar a un rincón) he decidido darle un final digno a esta saga, con la esperanza de tener ideas nuevas cuando se lance Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3, ¡en sólo unos meses!

Para entender este fic, seguramente tendrán que haber leído los fics anteriores de mi saga "Corazones", pues aquí le doy cierre a todas las historias previas que culminan ahora.

Nota: en los fics pasados se mencionan algunas escenas y tiempos, les debo deja claro que las "oficiales" por así decirlo, son éstas, en su momento cambiaré o explicaré mejor las otras, descuiden, no cambia su estructura, sólo su temporalidad.

Nota 2: párrafos escritos en _cursiva_ son flashbacks, lo que está en script es tiempo presente.

Nota 3: El fic está dividido en tres temporadas

-1ra: Situaciones

-2da: Opciones

-3ra: Decisiones

Summary: Con tantos cambios, deberes, amenazas y decisiones, ¿cómo ser el jefe que tu pueblo merece y el hombre que tu familia necesita, sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre los dos mundos que amas, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y un padre después aunque deje ir a su corazón con esa decisión. /HICSTRID/

Espero que disfruten de esta historia.

 **Queda prohibido publicar este fic, aun si fuera con mi nombre.**

 **How to train your dragon no me pertenece, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** **Ó** **MO SEGUIR A TU CORAZ** **Ó** **N**

 _Escucha atentamente el latir de tu interior,_

 _Él no se quedará en tu zona de confort_

 _acompañando a tus miedos, ni a tu indecisión_

 _ni mucho menos a tus frustraciones._

 _Él sabe lo que desea y no te va a esperar._

 _Conforme pase el tiempo su voz se irá disminuyendo,_

 _no porque desaparezca,_

 _sino porque estará lejos._

 _Ese ritmo apasionado_

 _se irá a buscar el lugar donde sabe que es feliz._

 _Mejor ve con él, acompáñalo en ese viaje y descúbrete a ti mismo._

 _Es más sencillo de lo que parece,_

 _Sólo escucha a tu corazón_

 _Y síguelo._

.

.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1:** Con los pies en la tierra

" _Yo quería ser un Rey que fundara un Nuevo Mundo,_

 _no en un país brumoso a lo ancho de los mares,_

 _sino aquí mismo, ahora mismo, en mi hogar"._

Cómo enfrentar la furia de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

 _Esto es Berk._

 _Una isla. Un reino. Un hogar._

 _El territorio donde las leyendas nacieron, y donde historias se forjaron para dar esperanzas y sue_ _ñ_ _os a todos los que se atrevan a creer en ellos._

 _Hay rumores por todo el archipi_ _é_ _lago acerca de este lejano lugar. Incluso existen mitos que hablan acerca de criaturas misteriosas que habitaron entre nosotros, y que un d_ _í_ _a, de repente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro._

 _Muchos valientes se han aventurado a lo más desconocido para buscarlas, pero algo es seguro: jamás las encontrar_ _á_ _n._

 _¿A dónde se fueron? Es algo que sólo unos pocos ha llegado a saber, y ese secreto es custodiado bajo el juramento vikingo inquebrantable que hicimos sólo para la ocasión._

 _La_ _ú_ _nica verdad que con certeza puedo decir ahora, es que cuando yo era ni_ _ñ_ _o hab_ _í_ _a_ _…_ _DRAGONES._

 _Decirles adiós no fue nada fácil. Ha sido un largo camino desde que los dragones habitaron con nosotros, pero la resignación es parte de nuestra vida._

 _Aunque no lo crean es cierto, cada palabra escrita aquí es verdadera, sin embargo carecen de evidencia para el resto del mundo. Lo que me queda por hacer es creer en la honestidad e integridad que intento compartir, para que nuestros amigos los dragones vuelvan; pues sólo lo harán cuando la malicia del ser humano sea nula comparada con el deseo por la paz._

 _Quizás algún día el mundo esté preparado para ser lo suficientemente bondadoso y tolerante al ser amables entre los humanos y los animales. Mientras tanto ellos estarán sigilosos y pacientes a la espera de ese mundo mejor, un mundo al que verdaderamente TODOS, tanto animales, dragones, plantas y humanos le podamos llamar HOGAR._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El archipiélago había entrado en una reestructuración masiva de entrega de títulos y territorios, ya no eran "jefes" al menos no legalmente, ahora eran un rango mayor o al menos más reconocidos, "jarls" y hasta uno que otro duque.

La isla de Berk y el resto del Archipiélago retomaron sus antiguos hábitos antes de los dragones. La pesca, la caza, la recolección, el trueque… parecía que sólo habían vivido un sueño y despertaron de un gran letargo, esperanzados en volverlos a ver algún día, pero su resignación incrementaba con el paso del tiempo.

Aunque no había mucho tiempo para llorar, pues las tareas de la isla demandaban atención y dedicación por igual, en especial porque la isla creía prósperamente en todos los sentidos; especialmente la emoción y la esperanza por ver al heredero y príncipe de Berk, quien en un par de meses nacería.

Por otra parte, de una manera más privada, Astrid lidiaba con las tareas de ser jefe y general de la isla, además de procurar en extremo cuidado su embarazo, pues aunque fuera tema superado, seguía con el miedo de su anterior experiencia al perder a su bebé; un dolor invisible que nunca se iría.

Le dolía no poder compartir con Hiccup esas experiencias, y más aún que ni siquiera supiera de la existencia de ese bebé que crecía en su interior, pero también debía anteponer a su pueblo y con él al archipiélago entero.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que tomaron la decisión de salvar a los dragones.

Aproximadamente seis desde su embarazo.

Dos desde la última noticia que había tenido de Hiccup en el último Snogletog donde Fishlegs se vistió de un tal _Santa Claus_ para traer juguetes a los niños de Berk.

Se acercaba el festival del deshielo y las tareas la tenían agotada, aunque justo como en ese momento, Astrid había podido darse una buena escapada; así que de momento ella se encontraba tejiendo amenamente un par de botitas que había dejado pendientes desde días atrás.

Tan absorta estaba en su tarea que ni se fijó cuando entró su suegra al hogar.

-¡Qué bonitas, hija! –felicitó al ver esos zapatitos de lana.

Astrid se sobresaltó un poco por escuchar a la madre de su esposo.

-Valka… ni te escuché al entrar. –murmuró mientras dejaba a un lado esas agujas y acomodándose en su silla.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó después de colocar unas hierbas que le mandaba Gylda para que Astrid se hiciera sus tés.

-Descuida, estaba pensando en… -la rubia desvió su mirada al recordar su imaginación.

-En Hiccup. –suspiró la castaña mientras dejaba su bastón recargado en la pared para después tomar asiento al lado de su "hija".

-Pienso en él todo el tiempo. –confesó ruborizada. –En él y en nuestro bebé. –se acarició su vientre mientras notaba que estaba creciendo cada día. –En un par lunas lo tendré en mis brazos.

-Ya deseo ese momento, a mi nieta o nieto. –coincidió, hasta que notó cierta melancolía en la mirada de Astrid. -¿Pensaste ese sueño otra vez? –preguntó curiosa.

La rubia sólo asintió nostálgicamente.

-Sí… sueño a diario cómo habría sido si le hubiese dicho a Hiccup de nuestro bebé. Siempre es igual, justo al terminar la guerra, como lo imaginé.

-Así debió haber sido de no ser por…

-Amarani y el rey Bruce. –recordó con algo de amargura, pero con cierta resignación. –Pero da igual, estoy feliz y esperanzada en que pronto tendremos noticias de él, de ellos.

-¿Heather tampoco ha mandado nada? –preguntó Valka, pues le agradaba que esa chica se haya ido en busca de Fishlegs.

Astrid negó, también era difícil estar sin su mejor amiga.

-No sé qué estará pasando con ella ni con Stormfly; sólo espero que estén bien.

.

.

.

.

El derrumbe estaba completamente sobre ellas. El polvo acada vez se hacía más y más espeso, al grado de sentir ligera piedras sobre sus hombros que rebotaban sobre su armadura de hierro de Gronckle.

-Más rápido, Stormfly. –pidió la chica, desesperada debido a la inminente destrucción.

La Nadder voló lo más rápido que pudo, y justo cuando el derrumbe estaba por colapsar toda la entrada a la cueva, Heather y ella lograron salir dando una pirueta cerrada.

-¡Bien hecho nena! –la acarició. –Descansemos un poco. –indicó la castaña, señalando el campamento en el que habían pasado los dos últimos días.

La dragona obedeció y se dirigió al lugar de descanso donde Heather ya había preparado pescado y pollo. Mientras Stormfly comía el almuerzo del día, la berserker tachaba de nuevo esa isla del mapa.

-Parece que les perdimos el rastro, nena. –se desanimó la muchacha mientras comía un poco, haciéndole compañía.

El hielo seguía rígido y cortante. Las fogatas y el calor de Stomfly le ayudaban a menguar un poco las frías noches o las mañanas heladas. No era tan sencillo conseguir viáticos o cobijo. Hizo una parada en la Orilla del Dragón para quedarse dentro de las antiguas cabañas que ya estaban bastante deterioradas por la falta de mantenimiento, pero aún así le sirvieron al tratarse de un refugio acogedor en lugar de una fría cueva.

Llevaban poco menos de un mes viajando en por el archipiélago. Tratando de buscar alguna señal de los dragones, pero no había pasado nada de eso. No había escamas, ni uñas ni ningún rastro de ellos, incluso viajó a Vanaheim y ya no vio ni los huesos de los dragones. Seguramente Hiccup y Fishlegs habían acabado con todo.

Le dolió ver eso, en especial porque era el lugar de descanso de sus padres adoptivos después de que Dagur los atacara años atrás. Pero quizá era mejor así. Los dragones no merecían ser conocidos por todos los humanos, no todos tenían buenas intenciones.

Todo valía la pena si se trataba de ayudar a los dragones y para ella todo era tolerarte con tal de encontrar a Fishlegs y darse la oportunidad que tanto se negó.

Frotó sus manos para darse algo de calor, para después sacar la carta que le llegó hacía dos meses en el Snoggletog; ya la sabía de memoria, pero le calmaba un poco el dolor y le daba más esperanza, aunque en definitiva había acabado con cualquier destello de ella.

-Descansa, Stormfly, mañana iremos más al norte. –le acarició el hocico mientras la Nadder empezaba a acomodarse para dormir. –Hiccup, Fishlegs… ¿dónde se habrán metido?

.

.

.

A muchas leguas de Berk, en un lugar conocido pero algo olvidado, Hiccup llegaba con los últimos ejemplares de Dragminones una isla lejana.

-Con estos termina la búsqueda en el sur. –Fishlegs se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Hiccup, el jefe legítimo de Berk, más fornido, con barba crecida, un traje de vuelo mejorado y la misma responsabilidad: encontrar un lugar seguro para los dragones; se animaba día con día en buscar un nuevo lugar para sus amigos.

Las primeras semanas había ido hacia el sur, buscando lugares, pero no encontraron nada en realidad, pues entre más al sur iban más se acercaban al continente y eso significaba que había más personas, lo que querían evitar a toda costa. Así que tras una inspección minuciosa, y con la ayuda de Toothless, lograron convencer a los dragones que iban encontrando.

Fue muy difícil al principio, en especial por los dragones que tenían fuertes instintos territoriales, pero como el Alfa los llamaba, no tenían más opción que obedecer.

Ese día, específicamente, acababan de analizar otra isla por tercera vez, para estar seguros que no quedaron dragones ni huevos y así había sido.

Regresaron al punto de concentración, que en ese momento sólo se trataba de la antigua guarida que utilizó el Salvajibestia. De momento era la cueva de hielo que fungía como santuario, sin embargo, con tantos dragones cada vez era más dificl acomodarse.

Los humanos optaron por vivir en los antiguos aposentos de Valka, aunque la mujer se había llevado las cosas más personajes de ella, todavía seguían varios utensilios que podían facilitar la vida allí.

Hiccup sacó el diario que había recibido de Astrid en el Snoggletog pasado y anotó lo que realizaron ese día, posteriormente hizo lo mismo en el mapa y tachó una isla más.

-Al parecer hemos acabado con el sur conocido. –musitó analizando el mapa. –Como quiera me gustaría dar una vuelta más. Quizá otro día. –explicó.

El regordete vikingo le asintió, él procuraba que Hiccup se diera prisa, pero ese trabajo era verdaderamente agotador.

-Como tú digas, jefe.

Jefe… esa palabra el causaba un temblor dentro de él. Como si removiera fibras internas que le llenaban de culpabilidad. El día que lo nombraron jefe, hizo un juramento ante todo el pueblo, prometió ver primero por su gente y después por él, y aunque trataba de convencerse al decir que guiaba a los dragones a otro lugar con el pretexto de proteger a Berk, algo dentro de él le decía que se estaba engañando, pues en realidad estaba cumpliendo un sueño personal al ver el mundo; y ese viaje no sólo le estaba privando de sus responsabilidades de ser jefe, sino que tampoco lo estaba disfrutando, pues en su sueño original compartía todas esas aventuras con su lady.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era hora de atormentarse con ese tipo de pensamientos masoquistas, haría lo que Astrid le pidió en la última carta que recibió: pasara lo que pasara él sería feliz, porque había escuchado a su corazón… es sólo que ya no estaba tan seguro, ¿lo había escuchado? ¿o sólo había escuchado lo que le convenía?

De cualquier forma, esa decisión era buena, se decía eso todos los días, pero algo muy dentro de él, también le decía que se estaba perdiendo de otras cosas.

.

.

.

Uno de los hombres más fornidos del ejercito entró al camarote, sigiloso y con cautela

-¿Alguna noticia de Drago? –preguntó molesto.

El soldado bajó la cabeza.

-Aún no, mi señor. Seguiremos buscando.

El hombre de cabello gris se molestó, poniéndose de pie. –No desperdicien recursos en un hombre y una flota que no valen la pena. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que los vimos. –se acercó al mapa que tenía colgando en su pared. –Ya que Drago o pudo conseguir el archipiélago de Luk Tuk… es mi oportunidad de hacerme de esas tierras y después de Norway. Buscaré al Amo de Dragones yo mismo, si no lo logro, me dejo de llamar Grimmel, el Espeluznante.

.

.

.

 _El tiempo había pasado._

 _Berk era un nuevo Berk._

 _Más próspero, con rutas comerciales, famoso por su madera resistente y su granja de gallinas única en el archipiélago._

 _Los dragones ya estaban seguros en su nuevo hogar y ahora, tras avisar un par de semanas atrás, por fin iban a regresar a Berk._

 _A Toothless le creció la parte de su cola y ahora era feliz con sus hijitos; y él… Hiccup, empezaría a pensar en los suyos._

 _En cuanto el galeón en el que viajaban atracó, Fishlegs corrió con Heather, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, vestida de novia, para ir de inmediato al Gran Salón y casarse de una buena vez._

 _Mientras tanto, Hiccup seguía buscando con la mirada a Astrid, pero no aparecía por ningún lado._

 _-Está en la cala. –le explicó Valka quien lo abrazaba feliz._

 _El castaño le agradeció y corrió en busca de su esposa._

 _Atravesó los senderos en busca del lugar donde sabía que lo iba a estar esperando, sacó su medallón y se preparó para hablar con ella, hasta que la vio, sentada en el tronco._

 _-¿Astrid?_

 _La mujer se puso de pie y lo encaró._

 _Estaba más bella que nunca._

 _-¡Hiccup! –exclamó emocionada._

 _El tiempo se detuvo para todos, pero lo redujeron conforme se iban acercando. -¿Eres tú?_

 _-Sí, sí mi lady. –asintió, extendiendo los brazos para ir a su encuentro._

 _Pero Astrid no se movió, sólo giró su cabeza, visualizando otra cosa lejos de él. Sonrió de una manera que nunca la había visto, otra faceta dulce y tierna, nada que ver con la guerrera que sabía que era._

 _-¿Mi lady?_

 _Seguía sin entender porqué no lo miraba a él._

 _-¿Me viste mami? –se escuchó una vocecita tierna en dirección a donde ella miraba. -¡Ya pude hacer la maromera!_

 _Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido por ver a un niño castaño, muy parecido a él, lleno de pecas y sonriendo ampliamente._

 _-¡Sí!, Claro que te vi, no me perdería nada de ti. –la rubia confesó mientras aplaudía. –Eres increíble._

 _-¿Mejor que mi papá? –preguntó el niño._

 _Astrid volvió a encarar al jefe._

 _-Hijito, tú no tienes papá. Un padre jamás abandona a su hijo ni su mujer. –habló con ácido en su voz._

 _-¿Qué dices? –preguntó ofendido. –No, no… ¿es mi hijo? –preguntó, empezando a temblar. Como si le diera miedo verlo, como si no fuera capaz de mantener su mirada, ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran sus ojos._

 _-¿De quién más? –preguntó retante, y molesta. -¿Acaso nunca lo sospechaste? ¿No creíste ni por un momento que me embarazaste antes de irte sin siquiera despedirte?_

Allí fue cuando Hiccup despertó.

Sudando. Agitado y traumado por esa pesadilla.

-Ese maldito sueño otra vez. -murmuró, frotándose la cara con sus manos.

Giró su vista y sólo vio a Fishlegs al otro extremo de la habitación junto a su dragona, mientras que Tooth dormía a su lado, plácidamente, de hecho todos lo hacía, incluidos los dragones, todos excepto él.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, a pesar de haber tenido ese sueño durante los últimos días, pensó en la posibilidad de ser padre. Había hablado con Astrid acerca de tener un bebé, de hecho habían perdido uno de la manera más cruel, y claro que deseaba formar una familia con su lady, pero no así, no con él lejos.

Pero… ¿y si esa familia ya había empezado a formarse y él no lo sabía?

-Astrid me lo diría, no me ocultaría algo así. –movió sus hombros un poco, tratando de estirarse para después recostarse de nuevo. –Además, si estuviera embarazada, Fishlesgs se habría dado cuenta cuando la vio en Snoggletog.

Y con ese pensamiento se volvió a recostar, ignorando el mal que se acechaba en el horizonte, no del Archipiélago, sino de Norway.

Ahora más que nunca debía dejar de imaginarse cosas, posibilidades o cualquier otro tipo de pensamientos que no acabara por encontrar un mundo lo suficientemente agradable como para cuidar a los dragones.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Así inicia mi siguiente aventura, este capi fue una especie de prólogo, por eso muy corto el capítulo y bastante superficial.

Aprovecho para introducir las cuatro historias que se verán paralelamente, Berk con Astrid y el resto de la pandilla, Heather en su búsqueda del amor y de un propósito, Hiccup lidiando con la culpa y el nuevo villano, Grimmel.

Espero que les guste, y gracias a quienes decidan acompañarme en este viaje que inicia.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 15 de julio de 2018


	2. Cambios

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2:** Cambios

" _Yo quería ser un Rey que fundara un Nuevo Mundo,_

 _no en un país brumoso a lo ancho de los mares,_

 _sino aquí mismo, ahora mismo, en mi hogar"._

Cómo enfrentar la furia de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Las frías aguas del norte impedían que los barcos navegaran libremente, el hielo entorpecía un poco el traslado de los pesados barcos, causando deterioro en las naves y estrés en los tripulantes.

-¡Muévanse basuras! –espetó el hombre, escupiendo mientras miraba cómo era que otra de sus naves era envuelta por el hielo. Temeroso a la actitud de su jefe, pues aunque estaba callado sus ojos demostraban un próximo estallido de insultos.

-Creo que será mejor regresar. –expresó uno de los hombres que estaban al lado de Grimmel.

-Será mejor que hagan lo que les dije, de lo contrario mis dragones los mataran. –sentenció con elegancia, sin cambiar su porte.

Los sirvientes bajaron la cabeza y se dedicaron a seguir indicaciones.

-Ya sólo quedan esos dragones porque están en cautiverio. –masculló uno que afilaba las hachas, un poco alejado del líder y sus dos secuaces. –Si por mí fuera los mataba para que dejaran de existir.

El jefe lo oyó y se acercó a él, escuchar palabras tóxicas alimentaban sus deseos de acabar con las bestias que lo dañaron a él también.

-¿Tanto los odias? –preguntó, morboso.

-Más que eso. –dijo con desprecio y furia. –Ellos me arrebataron todo cuanto he tenido. –dijo resentido.

Grimmel sonrió malévolamente por saber que no era el único con esa mentalidad.

-Pronto acabaremos con la especie más difícil, las demás caerán por sí solas.

-¿Cómo las encontrará? –preguntó con sus ojos azules desafiantes y llenos de resentimiento.

-Cuando encontremos al Amo de dragones.

El vikingo sonrió satisfecho, terminando su labor con las espadas.

-¿Y dónde está ese maldito?

-Escondiéndose de todos, como una rata cobarde.

-¿Cómo lo localizaremos? –se interesó el rubio.

-Eso déjamelo a mí. Ese muchacho necesita una carnada lo suficientemente llamativa. –incitó.

-Estamos atentos a cualquier orden, Grimmel. –ofreció Bitter, un cazador robusto y de barba café al igual que sus ojos.

El cazador pareció pensar detenidamente mientras veía cómo el resto de sus sirvientes tenían dificultad por subir los cuerpos de unos dragones que dieron mucha pelea.

-¿Por qué crees que esos dragones aparecieron de la nada cuando empezamos a disparar a la nada en la isla?

Los sirvientes se miraron extrañados por las raras preguntas del líder, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque estabas destrozando su hogar, regresaron para defenderlo. –comentó la rasposa voz de "Nonim" el rubio que afilaba las espadas de la nave.

Grimmel sonrió altanero. –Parece que hay alguien inteligente en medio de todos. –reconoció. –Efectivamente, esos dragones no estaban en la isla, hay algo que los está llamando a alejarse, sin embargo su instinto les hizo regresar a ver su hogar en peligro. Ese mismo llamado es el que necesita el Amo de los Dragones.

Los sirvientes parecieron entender lo que el jefe intentaba decir.

-Cuando termine el invierno conseguiremos que ese tal amo de dragones y sus furias Nocturnas aparezcan de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó el afilador.

El de cabello platinado sólo sonrió, mostrando su sonrisa malévola. –Como lo consiguió nuestro amigo Drago, atacando las islas de Norway, devastando los archipiélagos… destruyendo Berk.

Ese nombre, ese nombre hizo eco en el rubio.

-Berk. –susurró, como si retumbara algo en su corazón sólo con esa inusual palabra.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de controlarse.

-¿Tomamos el curso, señor? –preguntó uno de los capitanes del barco.

El jefe se dirigió a las personas que le ayudarían. –Cuando el invierno termine, ya dije. Tenemos que reabastecernos y buscar la mejor ruta a Luk Tuk.

Esa palabra que el vikingo rubio escuchó a lo lejos de nuevo le causó una extraña sensación dentro. Fuertes dolores de cabeza le atacaron, tratando de hacerle recordar, y lo logró, pero sólo recordó dolor… un dolor que acabaría solo cuando acabara con todos los dragones que le quitaron a su hermosa familia en esa isla: Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

Las pesadillas a penas y le permitían dormir, no le gustaba para nada esa idea que no le dejaba en paz, esa peculiar y posible opción acerca de un embarazo en su esposa. Justo como la noche anterior esas especulaciones no le dejaron tranquilo, tanto que ni prestó atención al desayuno que Fishlegs le servía.

Era tanta su distracción que al rubio no le quedó más opción que zarandearlo, logrando que Hiccup volviera a retomar su mirada.

-¿Por qué me avientas? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

El regordete se sentó en una silla improvisada. –Te fuiste por unos minutos. –comentó asustado. -¿Estás bien?

El castaño se rascó la cabeza y se fue a echar un poco de agua en el rostro. –Sí, sí, descuida... no dormí bien.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mientras le quitaba las espinas al pescado que degustaba.

El jefe de Berk se rio por recordarlo. –La verdad es que soñé que Astrid estaba embarazada.

Fishlegs se atragantó y en esta ocasión fue Hiccup el que tuvo que pegarle en la espalda hasta que el alimento pasó por sí solo a través de la tráquea del regordete amigo.

-Gracias, gracias, Hiccup… -dijo más calmado.

-Oye, mastica despacio. –aconsejó Hiccup.

El vikingo asintió, creyendo que esa palabra que el castaño había mencionado ya había quedado en el olvido.

-Trataré.

-Te pusiste así cuando mencioné que soñé a Astrid esperando un hijo.

Quiso atragantarse de nuevo, pero él sólo logró controlarse.

-Sí… ¡qué cosas! –empezó a sudar frío.

El jefe lo miró extraño por verlo abanicarse en medio del hielo.

-Sí, y lo peor es que no me dejaba conocerlo, decía que la abandoné. –se rio mientras degustaba su alimento.

El rubio ya no puso seguir consumiendo el desayuno.

Miró a Hiccup, algo extrañado por su nostalgia, el problema era Astrid, él sabía de su embarazo, lo supo el día en que fueron a dejar regalos de Snogletog y vio su pancita.

.

.

.

 _Cuando entró a su casa, Astrid alzó el arma, pero la dejó caer de inmediato al reconocer de quién se trataba._

 _-¿Fishlegs? –preguntó asombrada por verlo a él, vestido de rojo, con lo que parecía ser una barba esponjosita y blanca mientras ponía algunos regalos debajo del pino que ella había adornado._

 _-¡Astrid! –se asustó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo. –Lo siento, esta es la última casa, no quería asustarte. Todo fue idea de Hiccup._

 _-¿Él está aquí? –preguntó emocionada, acercándose a él._

 _El Regordete personaje estaba por responder, pero antes de eso reaccionó, abrió los ojos asustado y preocupado por notar el abultadito vientre de su amiga y jefa._

– _¿Estás embarazada?_

 _Astrid se asustó, cubrió su vientre y miró a todos lados buscando a su esposo._

 _-¿Hiccup está aquí? –preguntó con emoción._

 _Fishlegs se quitó el casco (el cual estaba pintado de rojo) para seguir con la charla._

 _-As… Astrid… ¿estás embarazada? –preguntó sin salir del asombro._

 _La rubia estaba por responder, pero había algo que le impedía concentrarse. -¿Qué estás usando?_

 _El vikingo se rascó la cabeza._

 _-Fue idea de tu esposo…sabes que en Snoggletog se dan regalos… hemos ido muy al sur, créeme que muy al sur, demasiado al sur y nos enteramos que estaban teniendo una tradición similar a la de nosotros, pero en esos lugares va un señor gordo, vestido de rojo con barba blanca y le da regalos a los niños. Hiccup pensó que sería algo bueno tener una especie de tradición parecida para alegrar la época, mantener la esperanza y obsequiar._

 _-¿Y las personas dejan que ese señor entre a las casas?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-¿Y qué pasará cuando el viejito se muera? ¿No sería muy traumático para los niños?_

 _-Ay, Astrid, no seas pesimista… ese señor lo conocimos, es amable, se llama Nicolás, hasta me prestó su gorrito._

 _-Pff, qué nombre tan raro. ¿Y por qué se molesta tanto? –cruzó los brazos._

 _-No lo sé. Él mismo hace los juguetes y con ayuda de algunas personas los reparte. Hasta tiene un trineo con unos renos. –recordó graciosamente. –Algunos dicen que va muy rápido que hasta lo ven volar._

 _-Sí, claro. A menos que sean dragones, no puede volar. –ironizó._

 _-Es cierto, en mi caso Hiccup y yo trajimos un trineo jalado por dragones, nosotros si volamos. –presumió orgulloso hasta que notó que la rubia se volvía a acariciar el vientre. -Pero, olvida todo eso…. ¿estás embarazada?_

 _La jefa se incomodó por revelar la verdad, pero a simple vista era más que obvio. Se humedeció los labios finalmente habló. –Sí, tengo poco más de cuatro meses. ¿Dónde está Hiccup? ¿Ya encontraron un lugar seguro para los dragones? ¿Dónde están? ¿Ya regresaran a Berk?_

 _El de rojo se asustó por tantas preguntas. –Calma, calma. Aun no terminamos la misión, el mundo es mucho más grande de lo que creímos._

 _La jarl entendió con pena._

 _-Oh._

 _Pero el rubio aún no podía salir de su asombro._

 _-Estás embarazada, pero… nos fuimos hace dos meses, ¿cómo…?_

 _-Cuando se fueron tenía dos meses de embarazo. –confesó apenada._

 _-¿Lo sabías antes de irnos? –le recriminó alzando una ceja._

 _-No es tu asunto. –se defendió, mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó de nuevo, en una actitud un poco rabiosa._

 _La embarazada por su parte se molestó, pero no podía escapar de esa pregunta, respiró hondo. –Sí. Lo supe un par de días antes de que Drago atacara._

 _El vikingo se apoyó en la mesa. -¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hiccup? –preguntó._

 _-…_

 _-¿Astrid?_

 _Tagó duro. –Claro que lo intenté, Fishlegs. Intenté decenas de veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle había un ataque, o él me interrumpía… ¿recuerdas lo que le hicieron a los herederos? ¿Recuerdas que Drago me golpeó para que perdiera la posibilidad de tener hijos?_

 _El rubio asintió, recordando el problema que había desatado._

 _-¿Cómo crees que me habrían tratado si hubiesen sabido la verdad? Además Hiccup estaba ocupado con lo de la guerra y muy estresado. No podía darle una preocupación más._

 _El jinete de dragones siguió entendiendo, la rubia tenía un punto a favor._

 _-Debes decirle a Hiccup. Él tiene que saber que van a ser papás. –opinó emocionado._

 _Astrid sonrió con alegría, había esperado esa oportunidad desde hace tanto tiempo._

 _-Ahora no tendrá más remedio que quedarse, yo terminaré esta misión. Tendré que volar a Toothless pero…_

 _El regordete de rojo siguió hablando pero Astrid no lo escuchó bien porque otro pensamiento ocupó su lugar. Anhelaba decirle a Hiccup, pero al igual que otras veces, debía pensar en toda la magnitud de cosas que requerían su papel como jefes. Era cierto que Fishlegs podría con la tarea, pero era una tarea que le había sido asignada a ellos, ELLOS, y ellos eran quienes debían dar cuenta de lo que ocurría. Además, sabía que si él se quedaba en Berk estaría preocupado por los dragones y Toothless. Era una difícil decisión para Hiccup, cualquiera que fuera; no le daría otra razón para culparse._

 _-No, no quiero que le digas. –pidió con voz dolorosa._

 _Fishlegs se acercó a Astrid, con cautela._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Dije que no. Lo conoces, querrá estar en dos lugares a la vez, y si él cualquiera de las decisiones que tome sentirá que debería haber tomado otra. Haré lo mismo que hace dos meses hice: no le daré opción._

 _-Astrid, algún día se enterará. Yo se lo diré._

 _Tomó su gran costal de regalos, lo cargó en su hombro y trató de salir. –Le diré, él me espera en los farallones._

 _-¡NO! –lo empujó, arrebatándole el costal. –Te lo pido. –casi rogó. –Guarda este secreto por mí._

.

.

.

A Fishlegs no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la petición de su amiga y jefa, pero no había día que se recriminara su silencio. El bebé de Hiccup y Astrid debía ser recibido por su padre, justo como las tradiciones lo dictaban, no era justo que por cumplir una misión que en el fondo no deseaban cumplir, se estuviera perdiendo de la espera de su hijo, el heredero de Berk.

El de los Gronckles cada día quería decirle, pero la promesa de Astrid la seguía manteniendo en pie, él deseaba eliminar cualquier rastro de duda en él, o hacerlo volver por su propia cuenta, pero en definitiva eso era complicado para el pobre.

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado? –preguntó Hiccup.

Era en ese momento o nunca. -¿Por qué habrás soñado eso?

Hiccup se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que pensé que Astrid pudiera estar embarazada.

-¿Hay probabilidades? –preguntó tratando de ingresar en el tema.

-Supongo que sí, pero no estaba embarazada cuando fue la pelea de Drago, y la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue una noche antes de iniciar esta misión… no creo, ella hubiera encontrado la manera de decirme eso, además, cuando la viste en Snoggltog todo iba bien, ¿no?

Fishlegs sólo asintió. Serían unos meses muy largos ocultando ese secreto, sólo esperaba que Hiccup quisiera regresar antes de tiempo y que lo perdonara por lo que estaba ocultando.

.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de allí, protegiéndose en una cueva de la gran tormenta que caía nuevamente, Heather seguía con la Nadder, esperando a que el clima mejorara y pudiera seguir con la búsqueda de su jefe y su chico.

Mientras el fuego de la fogata se consumía, la castaña se torturaba mentalmente con los recuerdos de sus miedos y sus acciones, especialmente la que marcó un parteaguas en el rumbo de su vida al rechazar de nueva cuenta a Fishlegs.

-Tonta, tonta… -se regañaba con voz queda para concientizarse del mal que se había hecho.

Nunca sabría lo que habría pasado de haber dicho sí, o lo que hubiera sucedido si él nunca hubiera hablado con ella.

O si ella no hubiera malinterpretado a su amiga Sotma.

O si ella hubiera sido valiente y pedir consejo de alguien más.

Había tantos hubieras y en busca de las respuestas, sólo podía esperar por encontrar a Fishlesgs y responder la carta que él le dejó, decirle que ella siente lo mismo, que siempre lo había sentido y que de alguna forma siempre estuvo confundida por el terror que le provocaba la idea de amar y ser amada.

Se reía de sí misma, pues ella fue la que animó a Astrid todo el tiempo a decirle a Hiccup lo que sentía, y por un breve momento hasta se sintió atraída al jefe, aunque después comprendió bastante bien que sólo era la idea que Hiccup compartía: un hogar.

Ella también deseaba eso que le arrebataron tan cruelmente. Pero el miedo de perder algo que aun no tenía era casi igual de grande que el deseo de tenerlo, así que prefirió seguir con sus temores y callar y soportar la soledad, aunque sabía que no estaba sola.

Stormfly intentó animarla, pero era en vano.

-Gracias, nena. Todo estará bien…

Inevitablemente recordó la última vez que escuchó esas palabras del mismo vikingo que estaba decidida a buscar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El pueblo de Berk estaba feliz, habían derrotado al villano más cruel que se conocía hasta el momento. Los líderes del archipiélago barbárico estaban allí y eran capaces de mantener el orden y la buena compañía teniendo como base la unificación de las islas y la inminente muerte de Drago._

 _Pero esa noche, sólo había oportunidad de celebrar, de recordar y de forjar las leyendas principales que en ese momento comenzarían a narrarse de generación a generación._

 _Para los hooligans era un orgullo tener un jefe cono Hiccup, pero enfatizando a Heather, como berserker, había sido un honor el pelear en esa guerra en la que reivindicó la muerte de sus padres y la tortura que su Bog Burglar sufrió; por eso es que disfrutaba de ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera necesitar, justo como en ese momento en el que atendía a varios niños que habían sufrido un par de heridas casi sin importancia._

 _Estaba en un área del Gran Salón en la que los jefes habían destinado para los más pequeños, mientras Fishlegs le contaba a los niños cómo habían derrotado a la gran armada._

 _-En ese momento mi valiente Meatlug arrojó una gran bola de lava. –comentó emocionado, haciendo brillar los ojos de los niños mientras Heather le limpiaba un raspón en la cabeza._

 _Cuando la castaña terminó su encomienda le fue inevitable mirar a su amigo en su noble labor, incluso se sonrojó cuando cruzaron miradas, pues esos días habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos con los preparativos de las batallas, ni mencionar que él fue a Bog Burglar a rescatarla… pero tampoco podía olvidar que él le había dado a Sotma unas bellas flores._

 _Sacudió su cabeza, y fue cuando sintió otra mirada sobre ella, volteó a enfocar de quien se trataba y notó a su mejor amiga, Astrid. La vio sonreír, y ella sonrió también, emocionada e impaciente de gritar ese secreto que orgullosamente guardaba como cómplice. Sin más le guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que con gusto la apoyaría en todo._

 _-Esos dos se traen algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Fishlegs, sentándose al lado de la castaña mientras bebía amenamente del hidromiel._

 _Heather también bebió con él tras chocar los tarros. –Pronto lo sabremos._

 _La música inundó todo el lugar después de notar que Astrid e Hiccup salieron del recinto, la berserker sospechó que su amiga le diría a su esposo acerca de su embarazo, era algo que deseaba contar ya, y era de esperarse que en medio de tan grande celebración se diera una noticia mucho más agradable pues sólo incrementaría la alegría en Berk._

 _-¿Te gustaría salir a caminar? –ofreció Fishlegs al ponerse de pie._

 _La castaña respiró hondo y después asintió temerosa._

 _-¿Algún lugar en especial? –preguntó animosa._

 _El vikingo se encogió de hombros. –Solo salgamos._

 _Cuando estuvieron afuera del Gran Salón, pudieron experimentar de la paz que se respiraba de una manera diferente y amena._

 _-Espero que con Drago fuera del mapa ahora los dragones puedan estar más seguros. –opinó Heather._

 _El anochecer casi cubría el cielo y las brillantes estrellas comenzaban a aparecer tenuemente para adornar la bonita escena de paz._

 _En cuanto a Fishlegs, ignoraba el panorama, él se enfocaba más en la castaña que mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el viento y la brisa acariciara y revoloteara los cabellos que caían sobre su frente._

 _Esos días de guerra le habían cambiado la perspectiva._

 _Varios años atrás pensó que era amor, pero se equivocó, se sintió protegida, después imaginó que sentía algo por Hiccup, y obviamente no fue así, pero regresar a la esperanza con Ingerman era de mal gusto, por lo que prefirió ese estadio de mantenerse con lealtad y confianza innegable, creyendo que así sería feliz; lo fue por un tiempo. Esa zona de confort le dio seguridad y estabilidad, pero ahora… quería más. Quería algo más, no quería quedarse sólo como la amiga incondicional de alguien, necesitaba mucho más. Necesitaba aceptar que estaba enamorada, pero aunque lo necesitara y lo quería, tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder su amistad._

 _Esa fina línea llamada confianza entre el amor y la amistad no estaba lista para cruzarla, además… él le había dado flores a Sotma, ¿no?_

 _Esa sensación le causó otra ola de dudas en su interior, antes de la pelea ella había dicho que se iría a Berserker, quizá era lo bueno, debía intentar algo nuevo y alejarse de la isla para poner en orden sus sentimientos, o en su defecto, olvidarse de ellos para poder continuar._

 _-Fuiste muy valiente. –comentó el rubio, apenado. –Astrid me dijo que la salvaste de varios cazadores, y que cortaste tu cabello para escapar de ellos._

 _-El cabello crece, además ella habría hecho lo mismo por mí._

 _-A parecer le diste la cota que le hicimos._

 _-Sí, eso también ayudó mucho. –empezó a cortar la plática._

 _Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio medio incómodo, y cuando Fishlegs intentó volver a retomar la conversación, observaron cómo era que Astrid salía volando rumbo al acantilado en compañía de Stormfly._

 _Eso hizo reaccionar a la berserker, pues era probable que su amiga estuviera pasando un mal rato._

 _-¿Habrán discutido?_

 _La castaña siguió mirando, tratando de encontrar alguna razón que le diera tomar tan extraña reacción de ella, cuando detectó que Hiccup también salía, luciendo afligido._

 _-¿Deberíamos ir con ellos? –propuso Fishelgs._

 _-Yo creo que debemos dejarlos solos, si ocupan ayuda, la pedirán. –argumentó la muchacha._

 _EL rubio rodó los ojos. –Es obvio que no pedirán ayuda, ambos son tercos, son nuestros amigos._

 _-No se trata de nosotros, démosles privacidad._

 _La castaña estaba a punto de reclamarle algo cuando otros más se interpusieron._

 _-¿Privacidad? –interrumpió Tuffnut. –Soy experto en arruinar momentos privados, ¿a quién hay que molestar? –preguntó animado._

 _-A nadie. –masculló Heather._

 _-En realidad son Hiccup y Astrid, ellos parece ser que discutieron. –informó el rubio._

 _-Excelente, mi hermana y yo tenemos una perfecta manera de crear métodos de reconciliación, iré por ella y el resto de la familia para volver a unir a nuestros amados jefes. ¿Dónde están?_

 _-¡No sabemos! –se adelantó la de ojos verdes._

 _-Se fueron al acantilado. –señaló Fishlegs._

 _-Gracias mi vikingo amigo. –reconoció el gemelo. –Has sido una pieza clave en la misión "Hiccstrid 2.0"_

 _Haciendo unos extraños ademanes se giró y comenzó correr en busca de su cuñado, hermana y sobrino recién nacido._

 _Heather se molestó por la intromisión de Fishlegs y le pegó en un hombro._

 _-¿Y yo qué te hice? –se quejó._

 _-Andas chismeando acerca de la vida de nuestros amigos. No te consta que se pelearan, además si era importante ellos nos cantarían después, no tenías que entrometer a los gemelo y a Snotlout._

 _-Me preocupo por ellos._

 _-Yo también, pero no por eso me inmiscuyo en lo que no me llaman. Ahora tendré que ir a detener a ese trío de no herir a nuestros jefes._

 _-Heather, no es para tanto._

 _-Sí lo es, ese era un momento especial para ellos y ahora tú lo vas a arruinar. –se quejó._

 _-¿Especial? ¿Sabes de lo que están hablando? –preguntó suspicaz._

 _Deranged aclaró su garganta._

 _-Tampoco me corresponde decirlo a mí, ya lo sabremos más adelante. –intentó guardar la compostura._

 _Ingerman no quedó conforme, pero tuvo que dejarlo así de momento porque pronto empezarían a ir con los jefes, y tal vez Heather tendría razón y debían dejar todo como estaba._

 _-Te acompaño para detener a los gemelos._

 _No pasó mucho para que los gemelos y Snot llegaran al acantilado, detrás de Heather y Fishlegs, justo en la cúspide de las palabras que ellos terminaban de decirse._

 _-Eres una maravillosa persona Hiccup. Como jefe, como vikingo, como hijo, como amigo, como esposo… y estoy segura que también lo serás como protector de los dragones._

 _-También lo serás tú como Jefa de Berk. –le besó la frente. –Dejé una carta donde explico todo._

 _Astrid asintió, obediente. –Hay que decirle al Concejo de Berk, y aprovechar que están los jefes para que se mantengan atentos con las islas en caso de que ataquen._

 _-Sí, no quiero dejar problemas cuando tenga que irme… -mencionó Hiccup._

 _Esas palabras descolocaron a los jinetes, mirándose entre sí._

 _-¿Te irás? –preguntó una voz molesta y decepcionada detrás de ellos._

 _Al girar ellos se dieron cuenta que eran sus amigos, quienes lo miraban enojados._

 _Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada,_

 _-Wooo… -exclamaron los jinetes._

 _El instinto principal de Astrid fue negar todo, pero Hiccup la sostuvo de la mano, no era algo que pudieran ocultar, de hecho debían hablar con ellos primero; además su rostro lleno de culpa les decía otra cosa._

 _-Esto… -inició Snotlout mientras ayudaba a su esposa a bajar de Hookfang porque cargaba a su bebé con extremo cuidado._

 _-Lo cambia… -continuó Fishlegs incrédulo._

 _-Todo. –finalizó Tuffnut, cruzándose de brazos, claramente molesto._

 _Todos se miraron entre sí tratando de decir algo. Principalmente Heather que sólo veía a su amiga, colocando sus manos con fuerza sobre su vientre._

 _-¿Por qué? –preguntó la castaña Berserker._

 _Se humedecieron los labios y resoplaron._

 _-Hay algo que deben saber, algo que está pasando en el archipiélago._

 _Los jinetes y sus dragones se prepararon para escuchar la versión que Hiccup les contaría según las palabras de Amarani._

 _Escucharon atentamente cada una de las palabras del jefe, preguntaron lo que decían preguntar y por más que les costara terminaron por otorgar la razón al argumento de Hiccup._

 _La conclusión fue simple y dolorosa: los dragones eran dragones y debían vivir como tales, domesticarlos había sido asombroso, pero no podían mantenerlos más si con eso corrían riesgo todos, al contrario debía protegerlos y corresponder la protección y ayuda que habían recibido de ellos tanto tiempo._

 _Era hora de decirle al pueblo, lo cual sería difícil, pero debían intentarlo._

 _Fue una noche triste y larga para los jinetes, para los jefes, para Berk… pero para Heather su oportunidad de aferrarse a lo que le hacía feliz iba desmoronándose poco a poco._

 _Abrazaba fuertemente a Windshear, quería irse de allí, incluso se lo propuso a la dragona, pero ella tenía instrucciones precisas de su Alfa que le negó a todas las criaturas que no podían marcharse de Berk._

 _-No amiga, no te voy a perder a ti. –añoró con dolor. –Fuiste mi salvación… no quiero perderte._

 _Lo negó. No iba a sentir ese dolor de nuevo, el dolor de la pérdida ni de la separación._

 _-No es una opción. –interrumpió una voz detrás de ella. –Es en vano pedir que ella se quede._

 _La castaña se talló los ojos con rudeza._

 _-¿En serio? –contradijo. –Debe haber una manera._

 _Astrid negó. –Hablé con Hiccup largo y tendido. Si queremos salvar a los dragones y al Archipiélago, esta decisión tenemos que tomarla._

 _-¿Ahora? ¿No le duele dejarte, así?_

 _Al parecer la rubia tendría un tic a partir de ese momento: acariciar su vientre, como si quisiera proteger a su bebé._

 _-¿Astrid? –preguntó Heather. -¿Le dijiste, verdad?_

 _La jefa se aclaró la garganta, mirando a otro lado._

 _-No he tenido oportunidad, cuando salí del Gran Salón para contarle nos mandaron llamar y después… Heather, él está destrozado por esta decisión. No puedo decirle, él querrá partirse en dos y cumplir ambas partes. Sé que desearía quedarse conmigo y también vigilar a los dragones en este lugar que tienen que encontrar._

 _El embarazo sólo hacía que Astrid estuviera más sensible y mostrara sus sentimientos ante su negativa de hacerlo._

 _-… no le causaré más dolor ni culpa._

 _Heather se conmovió. Su amiga estaba embarazada, dejando ir al amor de su vida, a su esposo, a su otra parte con la que gobernaba y también a su compañera de vuelo; era verdaderamente una carga más dolorosa._

 _Quizá no era la única que tenía problemas con la reubicación de los dragones, ella tenía que controlarse y aceptar que debía estar allí. Astrid la iba a necesitar, no podía ser egoísta y debía demostrar ese apoyo que Berk siempre le dio, ahora correspondiéndoselo a su amiga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al amanecer los rayos de luz traspasaron la entrada de la cueva, logrando que se despertara a instante.

Con algo de pereza extendió sus brazos y después se enderezó para tallarse sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Stormfly. –saludó a la dragona, pero al notar que la reptil no hacía ruido trató observar a su alrededor con más detenimiento.

Heather empezó a asustarse en el momento en que ella notó que la Nadder no estaba allí.

-Nena… -se levantó de abrupto.

Salió a la entrada y trató de llamarla, pero no se sentía ni percibía nada.

-No, no… nena… no puedes perderte así.

Pero al parecer eso había pasado.

Stormfly había desaparecido justo mientras su protectora dormía.

-¿Y si ellos están aquí? ¿Si Hiccup y Fishlegs están cerca y le llamaron a Storm? –susurró, tratando de animarse.

Descartó esa opción porque de haber sido así Hiccup habría reconocido a la Nadder y ella habría vuelto de seguro. Esto no era un llamado del Alfa, era algo que le daba mala espina…

Espina…

Justo como las espinas que estaban regadas por todas partes, como si dejaran marca hacia donde ella se había dirigido.

En cuanto vio las huellas, ella siguió el rastro para no perderlo de vista, hasta que las espinas llegaron a la playa donde una gran e inmensa flota estaba atracando.

-Cazadores… deben ser los cazadores que Amarani y Bruce mencionaron.

.

.

.

.

Grimel sonreía falsamente.

-¿Esto es todo? –preguntó molesto. –Pedí claramente un Furia Nocturna. ¿Es lo que pedí?

Los sirvientes de él estaban callados y con la cabeza baja.

-No… no señor. Pero es todo lo que hay en leguas a la redonda. No hay dragones en estas tierras. –expresó uno de ellos, temerosamente.

El de cabelló blanco se mofó mientras veía cómo era que la dragona se removía ferozmente.

-Vigílenla, nos servirá para llevarnos al Alfa. –ordenó mientras arrojaba más cuerdas para sujetar a la dragona. -Si el Alfa quiere dragones, vendrá por ésta. Allí aprovecharemos para acabar con los últimos Furias Nocturnas.

El sirviente rubio aceptó la encomienda, forzó el cuerno de la Nadder y las patas para evitar que se moviera, hasta que notó algo importante… una silla de montar, y no cualquiera, una silla que en una de las orillas mostraba la cimera de una marca que creía haber olvidado, y que en realidad así había sido, una marca olvidada que volvió a recordar y que le hizo dudar.

Mientras tanto, la Nadder emitió un rugido tan potente que dejó sordos momentáneamente a los tripulantes de ese barco y que Heather logró percibir para después visualizar el terreno enemigo a través del catalejo.

-Resiste, Stormfly. Iré por ti, nena; y después iremos de nuevo a Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas este verano, por lo que mi tiempo a pesar de lo que creí se vio limitado, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando tener oportunidad de actualizar más seguido.

Espero que esta historia les guste, ojala descubran la identidad secreta de ese hombre rubio, que seguramente ya saben quien es.

Por cierto, pronto organizaré una rifa de un artículo de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, para que estén pendientes en mi Facebook.

Gracias a Gabii, Dlydragon, Sam Archer, Airam Haddoock Writter, KatnissSakura, jailys sama, Kirika y DragoViking… espero que esta entrega les siga gustando.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 11 de septiembre de 2018


	3. Miedo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como saben, lo usual en mis fics: saltos en el tiempo.

 **.**

.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 3:** Miedo

 _"El miedo paraliza"._

Cómo enfrentar la furia de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

La pancita de Astrid ya se apreciaba a la perfección.

Cada día que ella se miraba al espejo descubría algo nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando demasiado como para ignorarlo. Tareas que parecían sencillas ahora eran casi una misión imposible, como agacharse, usar la espada, caminar largas distancias, incluso dormir toda la noche y ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que iba al baño.

La verdad es que ese tipo de acciones se le dificultaban, aunque lo más difícil era dormir sola. Acostumbraba hablarle a su bebé mientras ella conciliaba el sueño, le platicaba acerca de Hiccup y las grandes aventuras que vivieron de jóvenes; pero no creía que estaría tan sensible; en especial en esos últimos días. Tenía ganas de llorar por todo, el colmo fue cuando no encontraba una de las llaves de la casa, se puso a llorar, y resultó que la tenía colgando de su cinturón.

Pero claro, su tía y su suegra le ayudaban mucho, cualquier cosa que necesitaba ellas iban y le brindaban apoyo; justo como ese momento en que las dos le revisaban su vientre.

-¿Has tenido alguna molestia? –preguntó Gylda mientras palpaba el abdomen.

Astrid negó tranquila. –Ninguna, todo igual.

Valka se acercó a una de las mesitas de la recamara dejando la nueva dotación de té para la semana.

-Me alegra que el bebé esté creciendo bien. –dijo Valka. –Por la posición de tu vientre se puede decir que es niño, un varoncito.

La cara de Astrid se iluminó al acariciar su vientre mientras acomodaba su blusón, pues el chequeo había terminado.

-La verdad no sé qué tengan preparado los dioses, lo único que sé es que es un bebé muy amado, deseado y que espero que nazca con bien. –expresó con ternura.

Las mujeres la miraron con atención, sólo ellas conocían esa faceta en ella, y también estaban muy emocionadas.

-Esperemos que así sea. –concluyó Gylda. –Todo está bien, tu vientre ha crecido mucho este mes. Aunque te dolerá la espalda, ya no puedes acostarte boca arriba, será mejor que lo hagas de lado.

Astrid tomó nota mental de las sugerencias de su tía.

-Eso haré, gracias.

El resto del día en Berk, la jefa hizo sus tareas habituales, aunque ya no iba a montar a Yvara como usualmente lo había hecho; por lo que optó por caminar al lado de su amiga Ruffnut quien llevaba 4 meses de mamá.

El pequeño Snottnut era cachetón, tenía pecas marcadas, cabello negro y ojos azules. Eso sí, estaba en la etapa de llevarse absolutamente TODO a la boca.

-Te digo, Astrid, el otro día intentó comerse un pañal. –expresó Ruff mientras le hacía caras graciosas a su hijo, quien colgaba de su pecho en un par de telas que Tuff fabricó para no batallar en transportarlo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, el caballo se quería comer el pañal de mi hijo, y no iba a permitirlo, ¿sabes cuánto tardo en lavarlos?

Allí fue cuando Astrid entendió que no se refería sólo a que su hijo se llevaba las cosas a la boca, sino el caballo que tenían, esa amiga suya debía especificar de quién hablaba.

-¿Y cómo vas con el embarazo? Veo que ya tienes más caderas. –comentó como si nada. -¡Qué envidia!

La rubia no había prestado atención en eso. –Hoy por la mañana Gylda me revisó, todo va bien.

-Me alegro mucho, Astrid. A mi hijo le falta alguien con quien jugar.

-Creí que tenía a su _Tufftío_ para eso.

-Sí, juega con él, pero no sé… últimamente ha estado medio extraño.

-¿Qué le pasa? –se preocupó por el gemelo.

-Desde que Sotma se fue a Berserk se ha quedado como ido. Come poco, ¡está trabajando en el granero!, ese no es mi loco hermano, con decirte que casi no quiere que choquemos cascos.

La jefa no prestó tanta importancia como era debido, pero sí le llamó la atención algo que le dio curiosidad.

-¿Sotma?

-Así es; lo tiene encantado, y la verdad a quién no, ella es la mujer más dulce que he conocido.

-Sí, una chica excepcional. –reconoció sinceramente, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía de la lealtad que tenía para todos. -¿Pero… Tuff?

-Así es mi jefecita. Mi hermano se enamoró de Sotma, no sé si le llegó a decir algo, eso no me lo confesó, aunque presiento que no. Sólo sé que lo único que hizo fue darle unas flores que se robó del jardín de Fishlegs.

Cuando escuchó eso, Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pues de haber sabido eso la decisión de Heather habría sido mucho más fácil de tomar.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cuándo fue eso? –preguntó curiosa.

-Am… creo que fue cuando los cazadores te atacaron, durante la guerra de Drago. ¿Por qué?

La rubia empezó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. –Por nada, quería saber.

Con eso se confirmaba que Fishlegs no le había dado las flores a Sotma, pero no estaba segura si Heather lo descubriría, lo único que esperaba es que su mejor amiga, estuviese donde estuviese, lograra reprimir esa idea contra la ex esclava berserker.

.

.

.

.

 _Las despedidas en Berk fueron sido dolorosas; los dragones habían sido parte de la vida de las personas desde los últimos años y ellos realmente habían aprendido a convivir pacíficamente, pero en ese momento las dudas no sólo atacaban a Berk, sino que también se podía anticipar un gran caos en la isla. Pero Astrid, como buena estratega logró calmar los nervios y hablar ante todos._

 _Además de compartir la buena noticia de su embarazo que alegró a los habitantes de la isla y a los invitados que aún permanecían en ella. Con sonrisas a medias ella logró atender a su gente y despachar a todos los visitantes, Amarani y Bruce le brindaron agradecimiento por lo que habían logrado, felicitándola por su embarazo._

 _Y por fin, después de un día muy pesado ella logró entrar a su casa. Una casa que ahora estaba vacía, sin dragones en el establo y sin Hiccup esperándola para hablar del día anterior o para planear lo que harían al siguiente._

 _Sólo era ella… bueno, y ese bebé que crecía en su interior. Recordar esa dicha le hacía sonreír y llevar sus manos a su vientre, pero acompañado de la ausencia del amor de su vida._

 _-En unos meses te voy a tener entre mis brazos. –le susurró maternalmente. –Mientras tanto nos haremos compañía._

 _Se quitó las botas y destrenzó su cabello para después mover su cuello y aligerar el estrés que vivió ese día. Estaba por prepararse un té que hierbas que Gylda y Valka le dieron y habría seguido de no ser por el llamado a la puerta de su casa._

 _-¿Quién? –preguntó antes de abrir._

 _-Heather. –se escuchó la apagada voz de su amiga._

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta y vislumbró a la berserker con semblante triste._

 _-¿Está todo bien?_

 _La castaña negó, mordiéndose el labio. –No._

 _Astrid la invitó a pasar, ambas se habían alejado de quienes amaban._

 _La invitó a sentarse y entre las dos calentaron algo de leche para degustar con una hogaza de pan._

 _-¿Crees que ya podamos hablar? –preguntó Astrid, pues todo el día habían estado ocupadas, a penas con el tiempo de dirigirse la palabra._

 _La castaña asintió, entregándole un papel a la jefa._

 _-Me la dejó Fishlegs anoche. –confesó con pesadez._

 _La rubia le brindó una sonrisa para apoyarla y después empezó a leer despacio esa carta escrita con el corazón._

 _._

 _._

.

 _Heather._

 _Cuando leas estas palabras seguramente ya estaré lejos de tu lado; en camino a buscar un lugar para los dragones en compañía de Hiccup._

 _Estos años a tu lado, desde que te encontramos en aquella playa de Berk y te hiciste pasar por una náufraga vi en ti una gran habilidad para aprender, querer y ser querida. Con el paso del tiempo te fuiste y nuestros caminos volvieron a coincidir hasta que estuvimos en la Orilla del Dragón. Encontraste tus orígenes y tu herencia, descubriste tu historia pero no quién eras realmente._

 _Durante ese tiempo yo me enamoré de ti. No sé si fue recíproco, me gustaba creer que así era, pero me bastaba con ser tu amigo, y aunque no lo creas me gustaba serlo, pues yo tampoco había tenido la posibilidad completa de definir esos sentimientos._

 _Por tus decisiones, volviste a ser esa nómada en compañía de Windshear y no fue hasta después que regresaste a Berk, de nuevo por culpa de Dagur._

 _Luego, creo que tú mejor que nadie conoce lo que enfrentaste: sentimientos por Hiccup. Ahora me da risa que creyeras que en realidad estabas enamorada de él, sé que tú y Astrid hablaron de eso y admiro la humildad con la que pediste disculpas por tu confusión. Sin embargo, ese momento fue clave para mí, pues me di cuenta que no sólo no sentías nada diferente a amistad por él, sino que tampoco querías sentirlo por nadie._

 _Eres una gran amiga con todos, incluso conmigo, y te agradezco por esto años de amistad y complicidad que tuvimos, en serio pensé que con el paso del tiempo tú llegaste a sentir algo por mí, pero fue un error de mi parte. Por lo que jugué el rol que querías. Acepté el papel de amigo en tu vida, pero conforme pasó el tiempo y vi que los demás avanzaban y yo me quedaba en el mismo lugar de siempre… siendo rechazado._

 _Me cansé de esperarte, Heather. Me cansé de estar en el mismo lugar dando largas a algo que nunca iba a llegar: tu decisión._

 _Me acabas de dejar muy claro que no sientes nada por mí, y te agradezco tu sinceridad, lamento haberte insistido tanto e incluso hostigarte para hablar; pero con lo que me dijiste me bastó para darme cuenta que tú y yo no tenemos un futuro como algo más que los amigos que nunca debí pensar en dejar de ser; por esa misma razón es que he decidido marcharme con los únicos seres que no me han lastimado: los dragones._

 _Claro que volveré, Berk es mi hogar. Sólo espero que cuando lo haga yo haya superado este rechazo y ya no sienta nada por ti, sólo hasta entonces podré ser tu amigo de nuevo._

 _Por último, mereces cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee. No te guardo rencor ni malas intenciones, por el contrario, gracias por este tiempo en el que conocí la mejor faceta de mí: el amor._

 _Gracias romperme el corazón, ahora veré lo he guardado tanto tiempo para compartirlo con quienes lo merezcan, valoren y quieran aceptarlo._

 _No soportaré verte a diario sabiendo que no sientes nada por mí; yo tampoco soy tan valiente._

 _Prometo cuidar de Windshear._

 _Con cariño, Fishlegs._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Astrid estaba asombrada de leer esas palabras donde se apreciaba a un vikingo con dolor pero reacio a dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas._

 _-Vaya… no sabía que él había confesado lo que sentía por ti. –musitó Astrid, entregando la carta de nuevo a su dueña. -¿Lo rechazaste?_

 _Heather se sintió regañada. –No es eso… no sé, ya no recuerdo bien lo que dije._

 _Astrid le pasó una mano por la espalda para tratar de animarla._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

 _La castaña se mordió el labio comenzó a narrar lo sucedido la noche anterior, o mejor dicho, desde que vio que Sotma tenía una flores el jardín de Fishlegs. Siguió con la discusión que ambos habían tenido y después de que ellos hablaron, hasta que él fue a buscarla porque Hiccup los había mandado llamar a todos…._

 _._

 _._

 _-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –saludó el regordete triste, apareciendo entre los árboles, detrás de la casa de la castaña._

 _-Como se supone que esté. No soporto la idea de decirle adiós a Windshear. –confesó, llorosa._

 _Fishlegs miró a Meatlug, también sentía lo mismo por su dragona. Quería animar a la chica, convencerla que eso era lo mejor, pero en definitiva no sería fácil, hasta que recordó cierta anécdota._

 _-¿Te han contado cuando los dragones se fueron en el primer Snoggletog? –empezó, sentándose a su lado._

 _Heather negó y aprovechó para limpiarse sus lagrimosos ojos._

 _-Habían pasado un par de meses de la pelea con Muerte Roja, todo en Berk era ilusión por ya no tener que pelear contra los dragones. Había preparativos para las festividades cuando de repente los dragones se hablaron entre sí y se fueron volando… yo me di cuenta de eso y oculté a Meatlug._

 _-¿Tú qué? –preguntó sorprendida._

 _-Lo que oyes, la secuestré prácticamente, evité que ella fuera con los suyos para que pudieran tener a sus crías._

 _Heather se quedó pensativa, tratando de asimilar la información. –No sabía eso._

 _-Sí, fui un egoísta. Retuve a Meatlug, esperando que ella fuera feliz a mi lado, sin embargo, a la primera oportunidad se fue, llevándose a Hiccup de encuentro. Sus huevos quedaron aquí y Astrid tuvo la brillante idea entregarlos como regalos._

 _-¡Pero los huevos explotan!_

 _-Sí, aprendimos eso a las malas. –se rio, recordando las malas jugadas. –Mi punto es que los dragones son dragones, tienen costumbres y merecen vivir en libertad, ellos se han adaptado a nuestras vidas, no nosotros a las de ellos._

 _Heather pensó con detenimiento las palabras de él. Lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Gracias, Fishlegs. Siempre sabes qué decir._

 _El vikingo se ruborizó un poco, aunque apenas y se percibió cuando ocurrió. Era el momento._

 _Debía aprovechar la oportunidad, Heather estaba vulnerable y ambos necesitaban consolarse ante la próxima pérdida de los dragones._

 _-Heather… sé qué frente a ti, frente a todos tenemos un futuro incierto. La vida vuelve a cambiar por la decisiones que nuestros reyes han tomado y…_

 _La castaña se empezó a inquietar, justo porque en ese momento Fishlegs le tomó de la mano y palpó la otra sobre la de ella._

 _-Fish… yo…_

 _-Escucha Heather. Sé que hablamos de esto hace dos años y que en ese momento tus sentimientos estaban confundidos, pero ahora no te pido que iniciemos una relación, sino que me des la oportunidad de tratarte diferente, como en realidad me gustaría tratarte, como mereces se tratada. Yo te quiero mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi, y sí, llegué a ver a otras chicas porque en realidad no tenía esperanzas contigo, pero mantener esas esperanzas me ha fortalecido este tiempo para decirte que…_

 _-No, no, espera por favor._

 _¿A dónde había ido esa iniciativa que ella tenía? Hasta hace unas horas ella había estado segura de confesar lo que sentía, de corresponderle. Ahora ella estaba comprobando que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y que podía ser feliz, ¿no era lo que tanto había buscado?_

 _El miedo la invadió. Su corazón latió tan fuerte y aceleradamente que varias imágenes borrosas llegaron a ella, como si se trataran de una pesadilla. Ella en un barco, a la deriva en el mar._

 _Dragones volando a su alrededor. Una tormenta. Después grandes ataques que estallaban a su lado…_

 _Sus padres murieron. Sus padres volvieron a morir en el ataque de Dagur. Perdió todo lo que alguna vez le gustó, y aunque últimamente tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó, no dejaba de pensar en su mala suerte, por eso había negado irse con Karena, no le quería afectar._

 _Todo ese valor acumulado se evaporó. Ya no estaba, y nunca más regresaría._

 _-¿Me darías la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí?_

 _En ese momento Meatlug se acercó con una canasta con flores, el mismo tipo de la que a Sotma le habían sido entregadas; y eso fue demasiado para ella._

 _Tanta atención y tanto cariño del que se creía no merecedora era abrumante para ella. Aunque amaba a Fishlegs, no podía aceptarlo._

 _El miedo a que ella no fuera suficientemente buena para él era muy grande. Prefería tener poco de él que perder incluso su amistad._

 _-¿Me aceptas? –preguntó ilusionado. Esa mirada se clavó en su protegido corazón._

 _-No puedo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Vaya Heather, en serio que destrozaste su corazón. –reconoció Astrid al acomodar su almohada para recortarse mientras Heather hacía lo mismo con la suya, pues habían acordado dormir juntas como solían hacerlo en la Orilla del dragón, pues esa primer noche sin Hiccup ni Fishlegs era muy triste para las dos._

 _-No me di cuenta de lo que hice. Estaba temblando, sin darme cuenta le dije que no. –sereprimió._

 _-¿Y querías decirle que sí? –preguntó al recostarse por completo._

 _-No sé. En realidad no quiero perderlo, Astrid. –confesó con voz temblorosa. –Él es importante para mí pero…_

 _Astrid la abrazó un poco y después le golpeó en un costado._

 _-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _-¡Heather! ¡Reacciona! –la zarandeó un poco. –Tu peor miedo era perder a Fishlegs, incluso como amigo y fue lo que pasó._

 _La castaña se sintió ofendida por eso, pero en el fondo debía aceptar que ella tenía razón._

 _-Me dio miedo, Astrid. No sé a qué, pero me dio mucho miedo._

 _La rubia se acercó a ella._

 _-Heather, somos las mejores amigas, te conozco y sé que ese miedo que tienes es bueno. El miedo nos impulsa a ser valientes o a seguir siendo cobardes… tú decides lo que hay que haces con él._

 _La castaña terminó por arrullarse cuando escuchó esas palabras que seguirían en su mente y en su corazón en los siguientes meses, hasta que decidió ser valiente e ir por su corazón, el corazón que Fishlegs se había llevado._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En el otro extremo de Luk Tuk, unos enamorados se hacían mimos mientras se preparaban para dormir.

-¿Segura que no te falta nada? –preguntó Eret por enésima vez al ponerle otro cojín.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta nada para que pueda dormir. –le comentó Karena al meterse debajo de las cobijas, permitiendo que él la terminaba de cubrir.

-¿Y al bebé no le falta nada? –preguntó después de besar su frente.

Karena sonrió feliz, feliz como lo era desde que se casó y empezó a enamorarse de él.

-Sólo que su padre le dé las buenas noches, a ver si ahora sí no se mueve tanto. –bromeó un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Eret acariciara su vientre, lo besara por encima de su ropón y hablara tiernamente.

-Deja dormir a tu mami, ella es la reina. No merece que le pates tanto.

Deranged sólo acarició el rostro de su esposo y le sonrió. Ella era muy feliz, y esperaba que su hermana también lo fuera, encontrando al gran amor de su vida.

.

.

.

.

El barco se alejaba con Stormfly en el interior de él.

Para Heather no había manera de ir a ayudarla. Podía nadar pero tardaría demasiado en llegar al barco que ya estaba en movimiento.

Jamás se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento.

Por más que pensó no encontró ninguna opción viable para rescatarla.

-Maldición… si se la llevan no sólo la tendrán a ella, también me quedaré en esta isla, atrapada.

Corrió hasta la orilla de la playa, pero ya era muy tarde. La flota de barcos se había ido.

Respiró agitada, ocupaba ayuda y es lo que iba a buscar. Llenó sus pulmones de aire con una profunda inhalación que albergaron de fuerza sus cuerdas vocales; tomó su cuerno, colocó sus labios en la mejilla y sopló fuertemente, pidiendo ayuda, esperando que alguien de los suyos escuchara el llamado de auxilio, por suerte para ella, fue escuchado.

.

.

.

.

.

La libreta de Hiccup ya llevaba varias hojas escritas en el diario que Astrid le regaló. No eran un "diario" en efecto, era más una especie de bitácora donde anotaba sus aprendizajes, su diario de campo acerca de la travesía para encontrar el lugar adecuado a los dragones.

Cuando colocó el punto final de ese día, guardó sus anotaciones y salió de esa pequeña cueva para después ver a Fishlegs quien gozaba de jugar con los dragones bebés.

Ver a esos bebés inevitablemente le hizo pensar en bebés humanos.

Sacudió su cabeza, balbuceaba de nueva cuenta, ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso. De momento su problema era dónde más podría ocultar a los dragones. Eran demasiados, y cada día se agregaban más. Justo como esa tarde en la que llegaron las doncellas aladas a dejar a las últimas crías que habían permanecido con ellas, para ahora sí cerrar definitivamente su misión con Freya.

El problema es que aún no localizaban el lugar ideal para ellos, un lugar seguro y apartado de todo pie humano para no profanarlo, algo así como la historia que su padre le había contado cuando era niño…

Cuando recordó esa escena sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente.

-El mundo de los dragones.. –susurró apenas recordando lo que pasaba.

Regresó a sus apuntes para ver si algo se le había escapado y recordó unos papeles que Gobber le dio cuando se despidió de él, lo último que quedaba de Bork.

Hojeó rápidamente, pues lo escrito allí lo sabía casi de memoria hasta que llegó a un apartado donde habían narrado lo del Ojo del Dragón.

-Si tan sólo no lo hubiéramos destruido, sería más fácil encontrarlo.

" _Allá, detrás del horizonte, está el hogar de los dragones. Y creo que es tu destino que un día encontraras este mundo oculto para que las personas y los dragones no luchen más._

Sus palabras retumbaron en su pecho, logrando que la responsabilidad cayera nuevamente sobre sus hombros.

El mundo de los suyos debía protegerlo a lo lejos.

El mundo de los dragones debía encontrarlo.

Ambos mundos cambiarían.

Su deseo en su corazón era mucho mayor que la responsabilidad que le había sido otorgada.

El miedo crecía cada día también.

-¡Fishlegs! –lo llamó para que éste le pusiera atención. –A empacar, tenemos un mundo oculto que encontrar.

.

.

.

.

.

Se cansó de soplar por su cuerno. Era demasiado el esfuerzo que había realizado llamando por ayuda en esa orilla de la playa que ya nada le garantizaba que pudiera encontrar a la dragona.

Cayó de rodillas al cabo de unas horas. Poco después cayó completamente rendida sobre la arena.

-No, Stormfly. Te encontraré, nena. –balbuceaba, hasta que una sombra le amortiguó el daño del sol sobre su rostro.

Con miedo a que fueran sus contrincantes abrió los ojos asustada, preparando para pelar, pero en cuando notó que no era así se relajó.

-Descuida Heather. -le llamó la dulce voz. –Escuchamos tu llamado de ayuda.

La castaña sonrió esperanzada, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era ir por la Nadder y llevarla con Hiccup. No quería aceptarlo, los dragones no debían vivir en su mundo, no más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo de siempre, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, y me temo que así seguirá tardando debido a que me encuentro haciendo mi tesis y es agotador y demandante, espero que puedan comprender.

¿Quién será la ayuda de Heather?

No hay mucho qué decir, excepto mil gracias los que se toman la molestia de dejar review, me hacen muy feliz, en especial en esta etapa difícil que estoy pasando.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 14 de octubre de 2018


	4. Verdad

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 4: Verdad**

.

.

.

.

.

Se cansó de soplar por su cuerno. Era demasiado el esfuerzo que había realizado llamando por ayuda en esa orilla de la playa que ya nada le garantizaba que pudiera encontrar a la dragona.

Cayó de rodillas al cabo de unas horas. Poco después cayó completamente rendida sobre la arena.

-No, Stormfly. Te encontraré, nena. –balbuceaba, hasta que una sombra le amortiguó el daño del sol sobre su rostro.

Con miedo a que fueran sus contrincantes abrió los ojos asustada, preparando para pelar, pero en cuando notó que no era así se relajó.

-Descuida Heather. -le llamó la dulce voz. –Escuchamos tu llamado de ayuda.

La castaña sonrió esperanzada, ahora lo que tenían que hacer era ir por la Nadder y llevarla con Hiccup. No quería aceptarlo, los dragones no debían vivir en su mundo, no más.

El brillo del sol no le permitió ver de quién se trataba hasta que logró limpiar su frente del sudor y tallarse los ojos.

-¿Mamá? –sonrió al reconocerlas, una mujer de cabello miel y ojos del mismo color también, de porte altivo pero mirada dulce, no sólo a ella, sino a unas diez personas con las que creció, que la acompañaban. –Gracias a Odín.

La mujer que estaba allí sonreía maternalmente, abrazándose con desesperación.

Recordó el significado de ese cuerno, era pedir ayuda, y la consiguió, no sólo a su madre adoptiva sino que gran parte de su extinta tribu.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó con curiosidad, aunque al mismo tiempo se cuestionaron.

-Larga historia. –se adelantó Heather. –Tiene que ver con Windshear, ¿la recuerdan?

Mildri y los demás que estaban allí asintieron. La castaña respiró profundo, tendría una historia larga que contar.

-Tiene que ver con mi dragona y… con nuestra legítima jefa: Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo feliz a la oyente y a todas los demás de igual forma.

.

.

.

.

.

La teoría de Hiccup era buena. Por un lado estaba la opción de seguir buscando el lugar que le fue dicho que por su padre, pero ahora era más difícil. La movilización de los dragones era tediosa y pesada. Toothless a penas y se daba abasto para controlarlos. El Salvajibestia, Muerte Verde, El Ala eterna y el Grito Mortal le ayudaban mucho, pero no dejaba de ser difícil de manejar, así que encontrar ese mundo oculto del que su padre le habló una vez empezaba a ser una mejor idea con el paso de los días.

-No me habías dicho acerca de eso. –Fishlegs se llevó una mano a la barbilla, analizando la información que Hiccup le dio.

-Lo sé, eso era un cuento pero… ¿y si es real? Tan real como la leyenda del rompehuesos, o como cualquier otra historia que nos han narrado.

-No lo sé Hiccup. Es aventurarnos, además, no podemos ir por ahí con toda esta manada de dragones buscando un mundo, es peligroso.

-Eso es cierto, ¿qué dices si voy a buscar ese mundo oculto? Yo voy, lo encuentro y después llevamos a todos los dragones a ese lugar en el que deben ir y…

-¿Y dejarme solo con los dragones? ¿Sin el Alfa? –preguntó atemorizado. –A penas y logramos que nos obedezcan, ahora será mucho más difícil si no tienen a alguien que los controle, en especial a los pequeños.

Hiccup rodó los ojos, molesto. –Parece que buscas una excusa para todo.

-Veo las variables a esta decisión. –se cruzó de brazos. –Me agrada la idea de buscar el mundo oculto, pero hay que pensar que no sólo vamos a encontrarlo, es decir… hay muchas cosas que hacen falta y que en definitiva debemos pensar antes de tomar una decisión.

Hiccup entendió la postura de Fishlegs, quien por su parte sólo deseaba concientizar a Hiccup para que él se fuera a Berk, con su esposa y su hijo.

-¿Entonces?

El jefe de Berk respiró profundo. –Tienes razón amigo. Es importante saber la dirección. Creo que lo más sano ahora es que vaya en otro dragón a buscar ese lugar, tú te quedas con Toothless y así poder estar tranquilos los dos.

El rubio no estuvo muy conforme, la verdad es que a pesar de decir varias veces sobre que Hiccup se fuera él tampoco había tenido tiempo de mentalizarse a quedarse solo con tremenda responsabilidad.

-Supongo que es lo más sensato. –resopló rendido. –Sólo no tardes mucho. –pidió.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos, ahora la pregunta es… ¿quién irá conmigo?

Los jinetes estaban por salir cuando notaron un gran alboroto fuera de su resguardo. -¿Qué pasa Toothless? –preguntó el dragón.

El Furia Nocturna abrió sus orejitas para poder percibir lo que pasaba, pero al cabo de unos segundos todos se relajaron, como si no fuese necesario siquiera alarmarse.

-¿Está todo en orden? –preguntó Hiccup, Toothless sólo volvió a recostarse.

El dragón ni caso le hizo.

-Eso fue extraño, ¿será algo en el ambiente? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor donde no había más que algunos dragones conviviendo amenamente.

Divisó con lentitud todos los dragones, tratando de localizar a alguien que los ayudara para sus fines. Debía ser un dragón rápido, inteligente, que lo cuidara, dentro de sus pensamientos sólo encontró a Stormfly, pero ella estaba cumpliendo una misión en Berk, una que le dijo claramente a Astrid en su carta.

Sonrió un poco, tal vez si buscaba a la dragona de su esposa ésta le ayudaría a localizar el mundo oculto más rápido, eso le dio una idea, quizá si iba a Berk, veía a Astrid, y se traía a Stormfly, o incluso ir por su esposa y entre los dos buscar ese mundo… sonrió de medio lado, moría de ganas por ver a su amada.

-Fishlegs. –lo llamó. –Iré a Berk por Stormfly. Ella es quien me ayudará a buscar el mundo oculto, su destreza de rastreo quizá me puede ser de utilidad.

Cuando escuchó eso, el vikingo regordete se animó, ¿qué más daba quedarse solo si con eso conseguía que su amigo estuviera en Berk cuando su hijo naciera?

-Me parece perfecto. –intentó no emocionarse de más.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Me acompañas a Berk por última vez? –preguntó al Furia Nocturna quien le lamió el rostro en señal de respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Fishlegs, anticipando que Hiccup se iba a quedar en la isla. –No creo que tardemos mucho. Sirve que traigo un par de cosas que dejé en mi casa.

No le pareció mala idea al jefe. –A lo mucho dos días nos tardaremos, sí estamos retirados de Berk, pero si no hacemos escalas llegaremos para hoy al anochecer, le diré a Toothless que encargue a algún regente interino de los dragones mientras regresamos.

Sin decir más, realizaron las últimas tareas para la regresar a su amado Berk.

-¿No te pone nervioso ver a Heather? –le preguntó como no queriendo.

El rubio respiró profundo. –Algo. –sinceró. –Es complicado, pero… no puedo huir de ella toda la vida, además no planeo verla, sólo iré por unos mapas que dejé. –comentó resignado.

El castaño le sonrió dándole ánimos; tal vez algo bueno saldría de esa decisión.

.

.

.

.

.

El invierno era cruel. Despiadado podía decirse.

Lo más triste de esa época eran las personas que morían de frío, pero no para él. Esa época era la mejor en la que podía utilizar para depurar sus tropas. Los fuertes vivían y los débiles simplemente eran arrojados al mar.

Para Grimmel esta temporada era especial, sobretodo porque los dragones realizaban sus migraciones y facilitaba su caza, pero ese año había algo extraño, sólo habían encontrado un dragón de tipo Nadder, y lo que era más dudoso, traía una montura, eso significaba que estaban cerca.

-Muy bien, bonita… me guiarás al Amo de dragones. –sonrió el espeluznante mientras le pegaba a la jaula con Stormfly en el interior.

La mirada malvada del hombre demostraba satisfacción, estaba por cumplir su máxima meta: matar a todos los Furia Nocturnas que quedaban, en especial a ese macho adulto que se escapó de sus jaulas ocho años atrás en una fría noche.

.

.

.

.

-Esos cazadores se llevaron a Stormfly, la Nadder de Astrid, nuestra jefa. –informó finalmente, después de contarles sobre Berk, y sus jefes, también escuchando la historia que habían sorprendiendo a la pequeña población quienes llevaban tres años viviendo en esa isla.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, hija, pero no tenemos barcos que sean lo suficientemente rápidos para ir detrás de una armada.

-¿No? –se decepcionó, pues recordaba que ellos vivían en altamar, siendo nómadas.

-Ni uno sólo, de hecho como te dijimos, nos establecimos aquí, la madera no es tan resistente, a penas y salimos a pescar. Desde el ataque de los berserkers hemos estado desde entonces. –informó otra de los miembros de la tribu.

-Es tranquilo por aquí, excepto, hace unos días que vimos una gran manada de dragones sobrevolar de noche.

Al escuchar esa descripción el corazón de Heather retumbó. Estaba cerca de él.

-¿A dónde fueron? –preguntó impaciente.

-No lo sabemos, se dirigían al noroeste. –se encogió de hombros.

La castaña consideró que ir por Hiccup era más fácil para llegar a Stormfly.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Heather se ruborizó, aún no terminaba de aceptar sus sentimientos y ahora estaba por confesarlos. –Ni yo misma lo sé bien. Quería hablar con amigo que se fue con el jefe, de un tema importante pero… ahora sólo me interesa encontrar a Stormfly, le prometí a Astrid cuidarla.

La líder de los burglars asintió. –Entiendo, tenemos una fragata, pero supongo que no será igual de rápida que los barcos. ¿Viste cuántos hombres eran?

Heather negó afectada.

-Era una flota de ellos, debieron atraer a Stormfly con algo… estaba dormida y no me di cuenta.

Mildren comprendió la astucia de esos cazadores.

-Aceptamos a los dragones después de conocer a tu dragón, pero son todos los que conozco, sé de cazadores, pero...

-Éstos son otros, más crueles, por ellos es que el archipiélago entró en convenio con El rey Bruce. Ellos son quienes queremos eliminar la idea de los reyes es que si no encuentran dragones, se irán. Tratamos de eliminarlos a distancia, evitando otra guerra.

-Me parece bien, después de todo ya no hay dragones en el archipiélago. –se lamentó un poco. –En fin, primero lo primero… debemos rescatar a Stormfly.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó, ansiosa; aun con la impresión de estar con su madre a quien creyó muerta. –Por cierto, no te he dicho, Eret está vivo, y es el rey de Berserk.

.

.

.

.

.

El invierno estaba en sus últimas etapas, aunque en Berk siempre hacía frío, el derretimiento de ese año era esperado con ansias.

Había sido un invierno duro debido a la separación de los dragones, a la ausencia de su jefe y a la reestructuración del gobierno en el archipiélago, por lo que esas festividades del deshielo estaban en boca de todos.

-A partir de este año se cancelan las carreras de dragones por obvias razones, ¿alguna duda? –preguntó mientras la jefa tomaba asiento, apoyándose en la mesa.

Los berkianos tomaron nota de las indicaciones.

-En ese caso propongo una carrera de caballos. –levantó la mano Tuffnut. –No es lo mismo que volar, pero podríamos hacer apuestas, yo me encargo del dinero.

A Astrid le pareció una buena idea, aunque consideraría lo de apostar.

-Que limpien el campo donde van a correr, evitemos accidentes. –ordenó Valka después de que Astrid le diera aprobación.

Tras un poco más de acuerdos el Gran Salón empezó desalojarse para abrir paso a las cocineras que harían la cena de esa noche.

-¿Te ayudo con algo? –preguntó Ruffnut mientras veía que Astrid acomodaba los apuntes de esa tarde.

La rubia le sonrió agradecida, suspirando. –Ya estás cargando a tu bebé, no hace falta.

-El pesado de mi hijo es más incómodo, cambiamos un momento. –dijo mientras le pasaba a Snottnut a Astrid. –Sirve que prácticas.

La jefa tomó al bebé con gusto, encaminándose fuera de la sala.

Gylda vio a su sobrina ir amenamente con su amiga. Le encantaba que Astrid estuviera embarazada, le gustaba que ella pudiera disfrutar lo que la vida le negó. La curandera llevó su mano al pecho, donde colgaba un viejo anillo, su regalo que Finn le había dado años atrás.

Ese día en específico le traía un recuerdo amargo: era el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo.

Miró los tapices del Gran Salón, y vio uno que había sido realizado en honor a Finn. Era enviado de Stoick a la isla Escalofrío para un intercambio. Él debía ir en dragones, pero no, aún era resiente toda esa nueva aventura con los reptiles ni tampoco eran bien recibidos en las islas, así que él fue en barco acompañado de Johan; in embargo un ataque de piratas acabó con la vida de él, lo peor es que sólo encontró sangre por todo el barco y aunque buscó su cuerpo por días, entendió que había muerto cuando Johan llegó con el galeón que él se había llevado…

Eso la hizo entender algo importante. Su esposo había muerto en alta mar, por un dragón o por un ataque, nunca estuvo segura, nunca tuvo su cuerpo para llorarle, sólo se confío de las palabras del mercader, pero había algo que ahora tenía sentido.

-Él era un traidor. –susurró, pero sólo fue escuchada por Gobber.

-¿Quién? –preguntó porque no estaba seguro de haber escuchado con exactitud.

-¡Johan! -le gritó alterada.

-Sí, Gylda, todos los vimos hace varios años. ¿Por qué te das cuenta hasta ahora? –preguntó.

Hofferson le explicó lo que acababa de deducir, esos pensamientos sólo les llevaron a una conclusión.

-¿Y si Johan lo mató? –preguntó Gylda, llevándose una mano a la boca. –No había pensado en esto hasta ahora pero…

Gobber colocó un semblante serio, era una posibilidad. Pero tampoco quería que su amiga sufriera por cosas pasadas, aspectos que ya estaban resueltos, experiencias dolorosas para todos.

-Sea lo que sea, Johan está muerto, pagó por sus crímenes. No te tortures, Finn no habría querido eso para ti.

La rubia se mordió el labio, ese pensamiento no la dejarían vivir tranquila hasta descubrir lo que le había pasado a su amado esposo.

.

.

.

.

.

Stormfly intentaba moverse rápido, pero las fuertes mordazas y la jaula pequeña impedía que ella pudiera atacar.

-¡Alimenta a ese dragón! –ordenó uno de los comandantes del bote.

El rubio tomó el balde del pescado.

Ese dragón llevaba con ellos unos dos días, y ya se podía definir que era el mayor tesoro de Grimmel. A regañadientes le aventó el pescado, no sin antes escupirle.

-Si por mí fuera, te dejaría morir de hambre. –espetó furioso, golpeándola. Pero la dragona no hizo más, se dejó golpear mientras el vikingo se le quedó mirando. –Estúpido dragón, tú me has quitado todo. –masculló de nueva cuenta.

La nadder bajó la cabeza, asustada.

El hombre vio de nuevo esa cimera. Ese símbolo que le provocaba jaqueca. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, asustado. –No, no otra vez. –trató de controlar el dolor, pero era tarde, las miles de imágenes en torno al significado de esa imagen le causaba angustia y preocupación, pero también cierto bienestar y alegría.

Después de eso miles de imágenes le llegaron a su mente, todas revueltas, como si se tratara de otra vida. Recuerdos borrosos y fugaces que sólo le confundían pero que al paso de los segundos se hacían más claridosos hasta que vislumbró a ese mismo dragón, montándolo, con su sobrina y…

-Gylda. –tragó duro, los recuerdos dejaron de parecer sueños. -¡Stormfly! –gritó al saber la identidad a la dragona quien se movió más, feliz de haber reconocido a familiar de su jinete. –Tengo que ir a Berk. –se prometió mientras palpaba la cimera en la montura.

El rubio por fin estada muy seguro de quien era.

No se llamaba Nonim como le habían hablado durante todos esos años. Los dragones no habían destruido su hogar, por el contrario, había sido testigo del cambio que esas criaturas le habían fomentado a toda la isla.

Abrió la jaula. Deshizo las ataduras y rompió las cadenas, liberando a la dragona quien lanzó espinas.

-Vuela Stormfly, vuela. –se subió a ella como su sobrina alcanzó a decirle unas semanas después de iniciar con su entrenamiento. –Nena, llévame con ellas.

La celesta extendió sus alas, y rugió, alertando a todos.

-¡Se escapa! –gritaron algunos, lanzando dardos, pero la dragona no se inmutó y se fue de esa embarcación desviando todos ataques que le dieron.

Grimmel sólo vio la acción de ese hombre.

Saco su ballesta y apuntó al dragón, dándole en una de las patas. Otra más le dio en la espalda del hombre, hiriéndolo gravemente, sin llegarlo a matar.

El chorro de sangre dejó un rastro por el bote y otro por sobre el hielo en el mar. Iba a pagar por robarle su llave a Berk, pero… quizá era más sencillo así. Él tenía dragones rastreadores que fácilmente darían con él.

Dio la orden al resto de los guardias que no disparan más, buscaría ayuda e iría a gobernar esa parte del mundo que seguía sin explorar por su intelecto. Tomó una espina de la dragona y la entregó uno de los sirvientes. –Que mis dragones den con ese hombre, Bitter. –le ordenó al robusto. –Irás a esa isla, tomarás al Alfa y lo traerás a mí. Ese hombre no me detendrá, ni él ni el amo de dragones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Boom, pues sí, Finn está vivo. Desde CEATC lo tenía pensado, pero… no es el único, también lo están algunos burglars que desaparecieron en el ataque de Dagur, cuando Heather se separó de su familia. Ellos encallaron en esa isla y no han podido salir, además están viviendo bien, o estaban de perdido.

Espero que no sea muy lioso y que disfruten de esta historia, que ya estamos entrando más en detalles.

En fin, el próximo capítulo tendremos un reencuentro, ver quien le adivina de quien puede ser…

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 28 de noviembre de 2018


	5. Regalos

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un capítulo cortito y especial, por Navidad atrasada (estaba de viaje, una disculpa). Este capi es la continuación de mi minific "¡A celebrar!", si quieres entenderlo mejor pueden releerlo, sino, continúen con esta entrega.**

 **El capítulo se lleva a cabo antes de que Heather se vaya de Berk. Aquí, Astrid tiene aproximadamente 4 meses de embarazo.**

.

 ***Cap** **í** **tulo 5:** Regalos

.

.

.

El hielo había cubierto toda la isla. Acababa de despedirse de su amigo "San Nicolás" (Fishlegs en realidad) que le dejó los regalos para ella y sin proponérselo a su bebé también. Afligida entró a la casa de nuevo con la intención de abrir el regalo de Hiccup.

Lo tomó con cuidado y sonrió por ver el cascaron de dragón. Deshizo el moño, tomó aire y se preparó para ver con qué la iba a sorprender.

Era un collar, no uno cualquiera, uno de gran valor sentimental, uno con lo que todo inició, el primer regalo que Hiccup le dio como novios, mismo que casi había sido destruido en el incendio gracias a Drago. Lo tomó con delicadeza y al observarlo con detenimiento notó que detrás de él tenía su palabra secreta: SIEMPRE.

"Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid" –se habían repetido tantas veces.

Sonrió feliz y agradecida. Pero no era todo lo que había. También, había un pequeño muñequito de tela. Un Nadder Mortífero, incluso tenía espinas y ella las reconoció a la perfección como espinas de Stormfly.

Finalmente tomó el regalo que Fishleg dejó al último para su bebé. Quizá no era hora de abrirlo porque faltaban alrededor de 5 lunas para que él llegara, pero tampoco podría aguantar la curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba. Lo cual tal vez fue un error porque cuando lo abrió quiso llorar de nuevo. Era un pequeño gorrito de hilo grueso en forma de un casco vikingo, el primer regalo que su hijo recibía y era de su padre.

Ya por último observo las cartas que había dejado allí.

"Berk" "Astrid" "Mamá"

En ese instante sintió un movimiento inusual dentro de ella. Pocos días atrás había empezado a sentir algunas patadas de su bebé. Su tía Gylda le decía que era normal, pocas veces lo había percibido así, pero leer esa carta en voz alta era un estimulante para que el no nato realizara fuertes movimientos en su vientre.

-¿Te gusta que hable de tu papi? –preguntó cariñosamente, sentándose de nueva cuenta en la mecedora que Gobber le había mandado como regalo. El bebé volvió a moverse a manera de contestación. –Muy bien, hijito. En ese caso voy a leerte la carta que me mandó tu papito.

Se aclaró la garganta, relamió sus labios, tomó aire y sin dejar de acariciar su vientre dio inicio a la lectura de la carta de Snoggletog.

 _Feliz Snoggletog, mi lady._

 _Me encantaría estar en estas fechas contigo._

 _Poner el árbol de madera en medio de todo Berk, hacer algunas esculturas de hielo, patinar sobre el lago congelado para que después me levantaras por tanta torpeza mía._

Astrid se rio por recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero en cuanto sintió al bebé moverse, reclamando por palabras de su padre, volvió a retomar la lectura.

 _Sabes que amo esta época, pero también sabes lo difícil que es, y de seguro lo pesada que ahora lo es para ti._

 _Astrid, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por haberme ido sin despedirme esa noche, aunque sé que nos despedimos a nuestra manera, me faltó valor para decirle al pueblo y en especial a ti que me estaba marchando. Sé que suena repetido de la carta anterior, pero sigo arrepentido y espero que puedas perdonarme._

 _También quiero decirte que tu Krage me ha dado una sorpresa, una que espero te ayude a ti. Se puede abrir y tu madre te dejó un mensaje, cuando lo leí me recordó el porqué hacemos todo esto, y aunque es difícil tomar decisiones, podemos con ellas para alcanzar la felicidad._

La voz de Astrid se entrecortó, empezaba a creer que hubiera sido una buena idea decirle de la existencia de su bebé, esa línea entre la razón y el sentimiento la aturdía y le hacía pensar más problemas.

 _Sé que la isla está en buenas manos, eres mejor líder de lo que yo puedo aspirar a ser._

 _Gracias por aceptar la responsabilidad como regente mientras pasa mi ausencia. Cuida también de mi madre y nuestra isla._

 _Te prometo que volveré, y cuando lo haga, seguiremos con nuestros planes y formaremos esa familia que tanto deseamos._

 _Feliz Snoggletog, mi lady._

 _Te amo, por siempre._

 _PD: tu último regalo está en nuestra cala._

Al instante se alertó, se levantó y se colocó la capa, salió a toda velocidad.

-Hijito, tu papá tiene otra sorpresa para nosotros. –se sobó el vientre al entrar al establo. Despertó a su yegua y fue rumbo a la cala tratando de no incomodar a los que dormían.

Rumbo al destino su corazón palpitó mucho, miles de ideas se cruzaron por su mente, llegó a pensar que Hiccup estaba allí, pero la desechó de inmediato por la despedida que él había dado en la carta. Cuando llegó, trató de enfocar su mirada, no solamente había nieve y el lago estaba congelado, sino que también estaba muy frío y oscuro.

-Hola… -giró a todos lados, tratando de ver algo, quizá una caja con otra ocurrencia de su esposo, pero no había nada, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos detrás de ella, que no eran provenientes de su yegua.

Sin embargo, así como la alerta por un peligro apareció también se fue de inmediato, su garganta se entrecortó y logró ver de qué se trataba el regalo pendiente. Empaño su mirada con lágrimas y ahogó un chillido.

-Stormfly. –susurró mientras ambas, jinete y dragona, se reencontraban. –Te extrañe, nena.

La dragona de inmediato se dejó acariciar y envolverla en su calor. Prontamente la Nadder colocó su hocico sobre su vientre, saludando al pequeño ser.

-Él está bien, está bien. Te he extrañado mucho. –susurró Astrid mientras seguía acariciándola.

La dragona, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hiccup, lanzó una pequeña flamita a una antorcha que él había dejado allí, ayudando a la iluminación de la cala.

Cuando se pudo ver mejor, Stormfly le entregó un último regalo, que en realidad era un cofrecito con más cartas dentro.

-¿Hiccup te pidió que me lo dieras? –preguntó curiosa.

La celeste asintió efusivamente.

-Gracias, nena. Eres mi mejor regalo.

Después de abrazar efusivamente a su dragona y tranquilizar a la yegua blanca también, se dispuso a ver el cofre que Hiccup le dejó.

Al abrirlo notó un pergamino que sobresalía del resto. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo leyó para que su bebé escuchara.

 _Stormfly no es la misma sin su jinete, ningún dragón lo es._

 _Por eso es que creo que te será de más utilidad en Berk, al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que el peligro ha pasado._

 _Amarani y Bruce dijeron que aún hay cazadores rondando por el archipiélago, aun no nos topamos con ellos, pero no dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos den con nuestra isla._

 _Si llegan a Berk quiero que tengas una red de seguridad, con ella podrías escapar o pedir ayuda a nuestros aliados._

Astrid acarició el hocico de la dragona. Sabía lo importante que era ella para defender su hogar, y ahora con su bebé en camino era mucho más importante proteger todo cuanto amaba.

 _Pero la verdadera razón de que mandé a Stormfly contigo es para que cuando tú consideres pertienente, regrese a la manada, trayendo a Heather con ella._

 _Sabemos que ella va a darse cuenta tarde o temprano de todo el problema que y confusión que sus sentimientos no aceptados para Fishlegs son muy deprimentes. En algún momento ella querrá buscarlo y a como es de terca y obstinada se irá en cualquier barquito que encuentre, así que mi lady, sé que pude enviar a Windshear, pero también deseaba que tú estuvieras acompañada, sé que Stormfly cumplirá con cualquier petición que le hagas, pero también quiero que la isla tenga cierta protección._

Astrid empezó a entender las intenciones de Hiccup. Se acarició el vientre de nueva cuenta, como si tuviera una exagerada preocupación.

 _Lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero además de estar lejos de ti, también me parte el alma ver a mi mejor amigo humano triste y con el corazón roto, creyendo que no es correspondido._

 _Tal vez me equivoco, y es verdad que Heather no quiere entablar una relación con Fish, pero al menos deseo ayudar en caso de que ella decida buscarlo._

 _Sé que pido mucho para ti porque te despedirías de Storm nuevamente, pero también sé y estoy seguro que tú eres más fuerte que esas experiencias que sólo te vuelven mejor persona, una de la que me enamoro más y más cada día a pesar de la distancia._

 _Te amo, Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson. Con todo lo que tengo, y así será por siempre._

 _-Hiccup._

 _PD: En el cofre hay más cartas, no seas impaciente y léelas sólo cuando la ocasión lo indique._

Respiró profundamente cuando terminó de leer. Claro que haría lo que Hiccup le pedía, haría eso y más, mucho más.

Enrolló el pergamino de nuevo y giró su mirada al resto de los papeles doblados.

-Hiccup… -sonrió enternecida, cada papel tenía un título, como él había mencionado, para la ocasión, siempre un momento diferente. -Para cuando... estés enojada, triste, cuando la responsabilidad en Berk te agobie. –leyó el título de todas, hasta que llegó a una en específico. –Cuando extrañes a tu mamá.

Tragó duro, todos los días la extrañaba, pero no entendía qué tenía que decirle Hiccup sobre ella.

Claro que leería esas palabras, pero deseaba resguardarlas, lo usaría cuando fuera necesario.

.

.

.

Habían dejado Berk después de dar los regalos, se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la isla dragón, lugar donde se resguardaban, alcanzando el amanecer.

-Feliz Snoggletog, Fishlegs. –brindó Hiccup, descendiendo de su amigo Toothless.

-Igualmente, Hiccup.

Por su parte, después de cenar un poco de lo que el "Santa Claus" tomó del Gran Salón de Berk, cada uno de ellos se dispuso a descansar en sus respectivas tiendas.

Hiccup, decidió abrir el regalo que Astrid le mando por medio de Fishlegs, quizá el regalo que no alcanzó a abrir la última noche que estuvo con ella.

Con sumo cuidado desenvolvió el listón de la bolsita y abrió para ver el contenido. Primeramente visualizó la tarjeta.

 _Feliz snoggletog, mi chico dragón._

 _Espero que estés cumpliendo tu sueño de ver el mundo junto a Toothless._

 _Te amo, y siempre lo haré._

Sin saber porqué quiso llorar, claro que le gustaba salvar a los dragones, pero por una razón no se sentía completamente feliz, no sin su lady.

Esperaba que dijera más, pero de seguro ella pensaba que no iba a verlo en esas fechas, de cualquier modo agradeció el gesto y se dispuso a ver el regalo que ella le mandó.

Sonrió al notar que era un libro en blanco, sólo con la dedicatoria.

 _Escribe tus aventuras, aprendizajes y experiencias que vives a lo largo del mundo para que algún día las puedas compartir con quienes anhelamos tu regreso._

 _Vive este sueño, y disfruta del momento, sólo hazle caso a las palabras de tu padre._

Al leer el mensaje de su lady notó que había otro pedazo de tela que envolvía otra cosita más. El olor a papel viejo le inundó los sentidos, más aun al desdoblarlo, y descubrir el mensaje que ocultaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando reconoció la caligrafía de su padre.

 _El Hewie es la principal arma de un jefe, hijo._

 _La mujer que amas tiene la llave._

 _Te ayudará a tomar decisiones como me ayudó a mí._

 _Esta reliquia de Berk siempre debe estar contigo, te ayudará a recordar que las decisiones que tomes deben estar alineadas con la mente, a la altura del corazón, justo como este hewie que reposará en tu pecho._

 _Eso significa "Hewie: La mente y el corazón"_

 _Para eso es este medallón, te recuerda el deber, responsabilidad, compromiso y amor que le tienes a tu gente, esas personas que dependen de ti._

 _Si quieres estar tranquilo y seguro escucha a la mente;_

 _Pero si quieres ser feliz, escucha a tu corazón._

 _Largo reinado, mi Hiccup…_

De nueva cuenta volvió a la tarjeta de su lady, que ya no estaba tan doblada, para retomar la lectura en las últimas palabras.

 _Es un regalo de tu padre._

 _Venía dentro del medallón que intercambiamos,_

 _Nuestro Hewie, nuestra mente y corazón._

 _No sé qué pienses, pero creo que lo hemos hecho bien hasta ahora._

 _Sigamos escuchando a nuestro corazón y todo irá bien._

Sonrió pese a la nostalgia que le causó la lectura.

Su lady sí que sabía dar regalos, y él le daría uno mejor, le daría la promesa de volver y formar esa familia que deseaban.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Una entrega muy corta, espero les haya gustado.

La verdad debo admitir que se me han quitado las ganas de seguir esta historia, sabía que eso pasaría cuando saliera HTTYD3, tengo cierta fijación por el cannon y ver los spoilers, aunque los he amado, sólo me han provocado sentimientos inexplicables que ya no me permiten seguir ideando la continuación a mis fics, ¿qué dicen? ¿Continúo?

Fuera de esto, les deseo un feliz inicio de año, y el resto también, estamos a días del esperado estreno de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón: El mundo oculto, y aunque las redes están llenas de spoilers no hay nada como ver la película, espero que disfruten de ella.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado:** 3 de enero de 2019


	6. Reencuentro

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 6:** Reencuentro

.

.

.

El por alguna razón las náuseas habían regresado. No había dormido nada esa noche y el bebé se había mostrado muy inquieto.

Además de organizar los víveres y escuchar las quejas, estaba agotadísima. El embarazo estaba provocando en ella otra faceta de cansancio que no había conocido y especialmente ese día había sido agotador, casi veía borroso.

-Ese fue el último. –mencionó Gobber. –No hay más quejas por hoy.

Astrid se estiró un poco en su trono. –Gracias. –musitó después de ponerse de pie.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Snotlout que estaba cerca de allí, pues él llevaba la relatoría de lo que habría de hacerse en los próximos días.

-Me duele la cabeza. –mencionó la rubia mientras caminaba a la mesa.

-¿Quieres que le hable a Gylda? –preguntó preocupado.

-No, no es para tanto. Es sólo que no comido.

Los vikingos se miraron, preocupados.

-No debiste iniciar con la abrogación si no te sentías bien. –regañó Gobber. –Te acompaño a tu casa para que descanses.

-Sí, yo te llevaré algo de cenar, ¿qué se te antoja? –ofreció Jorgenson.

La verdad es que Astrid hubiera preferido solucionar los problemas por sí sola, pero esta vez sí se sentía muy agotada.

-Lo que sea, anguila de preferencia.

Tras un par de indicaciones más, la jefa se retiró a descansar. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Astrid fue perdiendo fuerza y Gobber notó eso porque la rubia se sujetó de su gancho.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó aterrado al notar su tez pálida.

-Necesito… -lamentablemente la jefa no logró terminar la petición porque se desmayó en ese momento. Cayó encima de Gobber, pero pese a los intentos del herrero por evitar que se pegara, la cadera de ella pegó contra el suelo, provocándole un raspón en el brazo.

-¡Snotlout! –gritó el asustado, mientras colocaba a Astrid boca arriba.

No hizo falta más llamado porque el ex jinete ya iba casi detrás de ellos con el plato de comida, aventándolo cuando vio a su amiga caer.

-Busca a Gylda y a Valka, ¡ya! –demandó el consejero al cargar a Astrid para llevarla a su casa, la cual, por fortuna no estaba nada lejos de allí.

El esposo de Ruffnut obedeció la encomienda, aunque ayudó a Gobber a llevar a Astrid a su casa, también se acercaron algunas aldeanas que habían visto el desmayo de la jefa.

-Tranquila, Astrid. Vas a estar bien. –le dijo tras besar su frente, colocándola en su cama. –Hiccup, cuánta falta haces aquí.

.

.

.

.

Iban volando con suma velocidad, la ruta a Berk era extensa y larga, más larga de lo que habían imaginado. El mundo era mucho más grande, y cada vez se hacía más extenso.

-¿En serio crees que llegaremos a la anochecer? –preguntó Fishlegs, pues los cálculos indicaban otra cosa.

Hiccup se detuvo un poco, oprimiendo su pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el rubio.

El castaño se levantó su casco para respirar mejor, a ver si con eso se le pasaba el malestar, pero no era así.

-¿Hiccup?

Tras respirar pausadamente palmeó a Toothless para indicarle que descendieran a un islote que se veía cerca.

-¿Oye que te pasó?

El jefe de Berk se bajó del dragón.

-No lo sé, de repente me dolió el pecho, tengo una angustia muy fuerte. Como si presintiera algo.

-¿Ya te había ocurrido? –preguntó.

-No, nunca. Pero, creo se está pasando este malestar. –acarició a su dragón. –Vamos amigo, busquemos algo de agua.

Fishlegs no quedó muy conforme, en especial porque consideraba que esos malestares tenían que ver con Astrid, y lo peor era que no se equivocó.

Él y su dragona siguieron al jefe y al alfa, pero el rubio notó una extraña actitud en el Furia Nocturna.

-¿Qué pasa Tooth? –preguntó su jinete al percibir la conducta de rastreo.

El dragón se movilizó a unos arbustos, donde extrajo lo que parecía ser…

-Una espina de Nadder. –musitaron los dos al reconocerla.

-Por la forma de la punta y el color es una hembra joven. –explicó Fishlegs.

El pecho de Hiccup retumbó en su interior. Reconocería esas púas.

-Creo que son de Stormfly, ¿percibiste el rastro de ella? –preguntó al Furia Nocturna.

El dragón asintió preocupado, moviéndose para detectar el rastro de nuevo.

-Creí que dejaste a Stomfly en Berk.

-Así fue, le dejé instrucciones a Astrid para que Storm se quedara en la isla. –recordó preocupado. –Quizá salió de Berk y nos está buscando.

Fishlegs descartó esa posibilidad por el embarazo de la rubia, pero si Stormfly estaba allí es porque un jinete la había sacado, el punto en cuestión ahora era saber qué jinete.

En la mente de ambos empezaron a visualizar grandes variables por las que la Nadder estaría allí.

-¡ASTRID! –empezó a gritar Hiccup. -¡ASTRID!

El regordete vikingo trató de observar con más calma todo el derredor, pues tendrían que detectar el lugar, siguió a Toothless y notó más espinas.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Mira! –indicó el amigo mientras tomaba más espinas las cuales estaban manchadas.

-¿Es sangre? –preguntó Hiccup, empezando a asustarse.

-Por la consistencia parece sangre humana. –expresó Fishlegs, aterrado también. –Es un rastro fresco.

La pregunta era, ¿sangre de quién?

Hiccup se asustó. En la carta que le había dejado a Astrid le pedía que Stormfly fuera una red de seguridad para la isla, pero también la dejaba para que Heather la regresara si ella decidía buscar a Fishlegs. Una de ellas dos estaba herida.

Sin querer ser egoísta, pidió a los dioses que no se tratada de su lady.

-Toothless, encuéntrala. –ordenó su fiel jinete.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía mucho, y sintió un fuerte mareo mientras abría los ojos.

-¡Está despertando! –escuchó la voz de Valka cerca de ella.

La rubia percibió un trapo húmedo en su frente.

-¡No te endereces! –escuchó la suplicante voz de Gylda al otro lado de la habitación.

La rubia dejó de hacer esfuerzo y fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado.

"Mi bebé" fue lo primero que pensó.

Con temor llevó una mano hasta su vientre, tratando de percibirlo y notó que su abdomen seguía igual de abultado como estaba en el Gran Salón durante la junta.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Valka y Gylda se miraron.

-¿No recuerdas, hija? –preguntó su tía.

La embarazada negó con fuerza, empezando a asustarse, no era la clase de persona que olvidaba cosas.

-Estaba en el día de quejas, escuchando las peticiones de hoy… -por más que intentaba no podía memorizar nada más.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Sabes que esto perjudica al bebé. –persuadió Gylda.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mientras su suegra le ponía más almohadas para estar inclinada.

-Ibas caminando con Gobber, él dice que te mareaste y eso te provocó un desmayo. –mencionó con tranquilidad. –Él y Snotlout te trajeron lo más rápido que pudieron… hace dos horas.

-¿Estuve inconsciente?

-Sí, Astrid.

La rubia se mordió el labio, asustada.

-¿El bebé está bien? –preguntó, pero se asustó al notar que ni su tía ni Valka hablaban. –Díganme por favor.

La jefa se mordió el labio otra vez, maldición, esa situación le traía amargos recuerdos del aborto de hace años.

-Valka, Gylda. Díganme la verdad por favor. –suplicó al borde del llanto.

-Sh, sh… tranquila Astrid, no te alteres de más. La verdad es que, no sabemos.

La esposa de Hiccup dejó de sollozar levemente.

-Intentamos palpar tu vientre en estas horas, pero… no percibimos movimiento dentro. –confesó Valka, asustada también.

La rubia ahogó un gemido de dolor, de dolor en el corazón.

-Necesitamos que nos digas qué sientes, para descartar…

-¿Un aborto? –completó la frase empezando a asimilar la situación.

Gylda acarició la mejilla de su sobrina y asintió.

-¿Te duele el vientre? –preguntó.

La rubia negó. –No, no me duele, díganme ¿he tenido sangrado?

La mujeres le negaron de inmediato.

-Fue lo primero que checamos, no hay señales de sangre.

Eso tranquilizó un momento a Astrid, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Tienes alguna molestia?

-Me duele la espalda.

-Debe ser por la posición. –opinó Gylda. –Val, ayúdame a moverla de lado.

La castaña asintió y al ladearse Astrid se quejó. -¡Me duele esta parte de la cadera! –gritó asustada, sin saber por qué, la verdad es que no le dolía tanto, pero tenía que comunicar cualquier molestia.

La regresaron a su posición original.

-Gobber dijo que fue donde te pegaste durante el desmayo. Es posible que esa zona quedara lastimada, no te preocupes por eso. –recordó Valka.

-Preferiría sentarme, me duele la cabeza. –explicó.

Con cuidado apoyó sus manos en la cama, se enderezó y se arrastró hasta la cabecera mientras que Valka le acomodaba las almohadas.

-¿Mejor mi niña?

La rubia sonrió y asintió agradecida.

-¿Por qué no se mueve el bebé? –preguntó desolada. –Se movió mucho anoche, no me dejó dormir.

-¿Hiciste algo diferente anoche? –preguntó su tía.

Negó, tratando de recordar.

-Nada fuera de lo usual. Estaba escribiendo algunas cosas para el festival del deshielo y después me puse a leer. –informó. –Casi no pude dormir. Amanecí con muchas náuseas y algo mareada.

-Creo que te agotaste mucho.

-Hice lo de todos los días.

-Astrid, en tu estado las tareas ya no son tan sencillas. ¿Te has dado cuenta no? Lo que era simple ahora es toda una odisea. Creo que hiciste mucho esfuerzo y eso te agotó, además de no haber dormido bien. –opinó Gylda, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo también pienso que fue eso, no te asustes. –Valka le dio una cálida sonrisa, pero ella no se tragaba ese cuento.

-Si quieres iré por Gothi para que te revise, ha estado pendiente de tu estado. –propuso Gylda.

-Confío en ti, en ustedes. –expresó sinceramente.

-Bueno, en ese caso te prepararé un té para las náuseas y para que te relajes. –dijo la curandera con mayor experiencia. Astrid le asintió y permitió que se fuera.

Valka tomó asiento al lado de Astrid. Ella había estado en esa situación durante varias ocasiones.

-¿Y si nace prematuro? –preguntó temerosa, sin soltar las manos de su vientre.

La castaña le acarició el rostro. –No te mortifiques, todo va a salir bien. –la alentó.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó empezando a llorar, se odió por ser débil, no podía con eso, no podía con la idea de…

-Astrid, tranquila, hija. Eres muy fuerte, demasiado, lo sé. Deja de pensar en cosas feas, sólo te van a alterar, y ahora necesitas estar lo más tranquila posible.

Se sentó al lado de ella permitió que Astrid se recargara en su pecho, la abrazó con ternura de madre.

-Pensé que sería más fácil. –confesó. –Yo pensé que podría con esto. –sollozó asustada, total, nadie la veía y necesitaba sacar esos sentimientos negativos de su vida. –Pero, aunque me siento apoyada por todos, nada es igual, Heather se fue, Ruff tiene a su familia, no están los dragones, incluso Tuff ya no es tan loco… y yo… maldición, Valka, extraño tanto a Hiccup.

Con esa palabra el vientre de la rubia dio un brindo, incluso la castaña lo apreció.

-¿Viste eso? –preguntó sin creerlo.

-Sí, sí… fue justo cuando dijiste el nombre de Hiccup. –se asombró la futura abuela.

Al decir esa palabra volvió a moverse.

Las lágrimas de Astrid se convirtieron en unas de tranquilidad al sentir de nuevo a su bebé.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Tú y tu bebé están bien? –le besó la frente. –Sólo ocupaba escuchar de su padre. Deberías hablarle sobre él más seguido.

La rubia asintió sonriendo, el miedo había pasado, pero no podía cantar victoria aún.

-Le diré a Gylda, la pobre de seguro también está llorando.

-Gracias, por todo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la mujer que ama mi hijo, por la hija de mis amigos y… por la madre de mi nieto.

La rubia se quedó más tranquila después de que su suegra se fuera.

Respiró profundo y sujetó con fuerza el vientre, tratando de percibir de nuevo a su bebé.

-Me asustaste mucho, bebé. No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría otra vez. Eres el sueño que nunca tuve pero que siempre he deseado. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así. –pidió con voz dulce. –Tu papi y yo te vamos a estar esperando.

Quizá era la hora de abrir otra carta del baúl que Hiccup le dejó en Snoggletog, buscaría una con el título especial que decía: _Cuando estés asustada_. Al parecer era el momento adecuado.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hiccup! –gritó Fishlegs cuando el rastro que seguía Toothless se detuvo al lado de unos árboles donde yacía la hermosa y herida Nadder que Astrid cuidó con esmero durante esos años.

El jefe de Berk corrió hasta ella, buscando signos vitales.

-¡Stormfly!

La silla de montar sólo confirmó que un jinete acompañaba a esa dragona.

-¿Quién venía contigo, nena? –preguntó Hiccup, aterrado, se sentía responsable por haber tenido la idea de dejarla en Berk.

Por otra parte Fishlegs sintió que su corazón retumbó cuando divisó la silla. Era obvio que la silla era de Astrid, pero no le constaba que ella la montara, pues en la alforja colgaba lo que él mismo hizo y le regaló a Heather.

-Hiccup, esto es de Heather. –mencionó al señalar la funda vacía que le hizo al cuerno que siempre portaba como su máxima posesión.

El castaño palpó a la dragona, Toothless acicaló el hocico de ella para que despertara, pero no ocurría. Mientras la acariciaba, Hiccup notó dardos pegados en su cuello.

-¿Tienes antídoto?

Fishlegs ya estaba sacando lo poco que llevaba. –Dejé preparando en el campamento. –rápidamente le dieron un poco y en ese momento la reptil empezó a moverse un poco, asustada.

-Tranquila, tranquila nena. Soy Hiccup. –hizo el movimiento de la mano para calmarla.

Stormfly se removió un poco, hasta que el toque dulce de su amigo logró estabilizarla, eso y el antídoto que empezaba a causar efecto. Cuando fue más consiente se incorporó levemente y señaló sus patas.

-¿Lastimaron su garra? –preguntó Fishlegs, preocupado y molesto; creían que habían perdido a los cazadores, pero al parecer nunca iban a eliminarse.

La Nadder extendió sus alas y el agarre que tenía para permitir que los jinetes observaran a quien tenían enfrente.

-¿Un hombre? –preguntó el rubio al notar otro rubio que no le parecía familiar.

Notó rápidamente que ambos tenían heridas de dardos y flechas.

El hombre se quejó por las heridas que presentaba.

Lo colocaron para auxiliarlos.

-Gracias muchachos…

 _Esa voz._

Hiccup la reconoció, era la voz de uno de sus maestros de batalla en la academia, él siempre lo regañó por no poder sujetar la espada ni el hacha. Para salir de dudas lo miró y vio lo que ya sabía que iba a ver, esos ojos azules como el mar, tan característicos de los Hofferson.

-¿Finn?

El mencionado se llevó las manos a la cabeza, años de no ser llamado así. Levantó la mirada pero se topó con el dragón negro.

-¿Hiccup?

Su memoria regresaba.

.

.

.

.

En la casa de Astrid se respiraba más tranquilidad. El peligro había pasado, en realidad nunca hubo peligro, sólo un cansancio que fulminó con las fuerzas de la rubia, pero que tras una buena alimentación y mucho reposo, después de dos semanas estaba mejor.

-Con el descanso tu vientre ha aumentado considerablemente. Ya se te nota más, tenías embarazo discreto, igual que tu madre. –comentó Gylda, emocionada.

-Eso creo, ya sólo me queda el vestido que traigo puesto y otro que le compré a los mercaderes hace un mes. –se quejó un poco, pero aceptando su nueva figura.

-Tienes ya como seis meses y medio, ¿no? –preguntó Valka.

Astrid asintió feliz y emocionada mientras se ponía las botas.

-Creo que casi siete. Cada vez falta menos. –musitó orgullosa. –Muchas gracias por atenderme estas semanas, sé que no soy una paciente buena.

-Ahora sí lo fuiste, y me da gusto que estés mejor. Sólo no te extralimites, los últimos meses suelen ser los más pesados, el cansancio es más evidente.

La rubia tomó nota mental. Mientras Astrid baja las escaleras de la casa Gylda le preparaba su té diario, pero la atmósfera se rompió cuando Valka abrió la puerta para que Gobber ingresara.

-Buenos días, Astrid. ¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó cariñosamente. En esos días él no había perdido momento de monitorear la salud de la jefa.

-Me encuentro mejor, gracias.

-¿Y el heredero? –preguntó señalando el abultado vientre.

-Creciendo al parecer. –dijo con orgullo inflando por su hijo no nato. -¿Qué noticias tienes de Berk?

Gobber endureció su expresión.

-Preguntando por ti, no soy tan comprensivo ni rápido en responder sus exigencias. –se burló un poco. –Pero están preocupados por ti.

La rubia sentía el cariño y lealtad a ella y el clan Haddock.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó, conocía a Gobber y nunca iba sólo a dar buenas noticias.

Respiró y se sentó. –Los centinelas mandaron este aviso con un ave mensajera. –lo mostró.

El sello de la guardia de Berk, lo conocía de memoria y sería capaz de dibujarla con los ojos cerrados. Astrid lo leyó rápidamente, evitando más distracciones.

-¿Alguna otra noticia? ¿Hace cuánto llegó?

-Hace unos minutos. Lo abrí para evitar molestarte, pero dada la situación tenía que decirte.

-Hiciste bien, Gobber. Es parte de mi trabajo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gylda, preocupada.

-Es una pequeña flota que viene en dirección a Berk. –mostró el pedazo de papel. –El problema es que no esperamos invitados y nadie ha avisado de una posible llegada.

-¿Temes que sean enemigos? –preguntó Valka.

-No lo sé. De momento Berk tiene grandes alianzas por la recuperación de los herederos de las islas. –dedujo Astrid, pero la cara seria del herrero le causó curiosidad. -¿Qué más sabes Gobber?

El de una mano se sintió atrapado.

-No quería decirte, pero los mercaderes que vinieron hace unos días contaron que en una isla del norte llegó una flota y secuestró a varias personas de la isla.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo tan importante? Sabes que hubiera mandado reforzar a la armada y aumentado el patrullaje. –le reclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Te recomendaron descanso, de todo tipo, y además fue lo que mandé. –se adelantó. –Sólo fue una historia que ellos escucharon, sabes cómo es eso de boca en boca.

La rubia se calmó, más por su bebé que por la situación.

-Soy la jefa de Berk, por lo tanto espero que me mantengan informada de cualquier situación que amenace mi isla, ¿quedó claro?

La manera de imponerse ante personas que quería le dio otro nivel de respeto a su suegra, su tía y a su mentor. Tal vez ellos seguían viendo a Astrid como parte de su familia y lo era, siempre sería así, pero también, ella era la jefa de Berk, y debían darle el respeto que merecía.

-Sí. –musitaron los tres, regañados.

La lady se puso de pie.

-En unas horas llegará esa flota a los límites de Berk. Necesitamos saber quiénes son.

-Y si son amigos o enemigos. –agregó Valka.

-Vayamos a los muelles. –demandó la jefa.

Ir hasta el puerto principal de la isla fue cansado para Astrid, pero debía estar presente cuando la flota llegara. No podía dejar de pensar que esa llegada cambiaría todo, y no se equivocó.

Cuando la pequeña flota fue visualizada el resto de los ex jinetes de dragones estuvieron al pendiente, junto a Valka y Gobber y también Gylda pudieron acompañar a la jefa en la comitiva.

-Que estén alerta. –ordenó la rubia a Snotlout, el encargado interino de la armada.

-Am, Astrid, creo que no será necesaria tanta defensiva. –opinó Ruffnut mientras le pasaba el catalejo.

La jefa respiró. –Tranquilos, son aliados.

Las velas se izaron permitiendo que llegaran hasta atracar en el muelle.

-Bienvenidos a Berk. –saludó Gobber, como anfitrión.

-Gracias por el recibimiento. –inició la líder. –Lamentamos llegar sin avisar. Soy Atali Vinger. Líder de autoproclamada Isla Vinger.

Astrid la saludó gustosa. –Sabes que son bienvenidas a mi isla, debió ser un viaje largo desde tu hogar, dime, ¿qué las trae a este lado del archipiélago?

Un hombre caminó detrás de la mujer que descendía de la fragata, provocando que todos tuvieran que abrir los ojos sorprendidos y poner atención a los detalles, en especial las dos mujeres que conocían de quién se trataba.

-Es bueno volver, no puedo creer que casi olvidaba este lugar. –expresó el rubio de barba larga.

El corazón de Gylda estaba por detenerse, cada sueño y esperanza que tuvo acerca de imaginar que el amor de su vida vivo se materializó justo en ese momento.

La tía de Astrid se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente al vikingo.

-¿Finn?

El rubio empañó su mirada, tantos años sin poder recordar a la mujer que tenía su corazón.

-Mi amor, mi Gylda.

Se abrazaron con desesperación, mientras que la mujer soltó el llanto, lágrimas de alivio, de felicidad, incredulidad y agradecimiento a la vida por darle la oportunidad de volver a tener con ella a la única persona que había amado con todo el corazón.

Astrid por otra parte también estaba asombrada por ver a su tío, aquél que tomó el lugar de su padre y la crio y educó en todos los ámbitos.

-¿Tío?

Los enamorados se separaron un poco para que el vikingo pudiera saldar a Astrid.

-¡Pequeña!, ¡pero si estás enorme! –la vio de pies a cabeza, poniendo atención especial en su vientre.

El reencuentro que se vio entre ellos sólo llenó de alegría a todo Berk por notar que una persona a quién consideraron que habían perdido, ahora estaba con ellos de nuevo.

-Estaba herido… Heather, Fishlegs y Hiccup me atendieron. –informó rápidamente, sorbiendo su nariz.

-¿Te encontraron? –preguntó Astrid, sin entender aún lo que pasaba. –No entiendo, ¿cómo es que tú?

-Muy larga historia, hija. Pero lo importante ahora es que estoy aquí y que las "Aladas" amablemente me trajeron a mi hogar. –las miró con atención.

-¡Muchas gracias! –sonrió Gylda, más feliz que nunca.

-Es un favor que Hiccup nos pidió. –comentó Minden.

-A propósito, Astrid. Tengo una carta para ti, de Hiccup. –informó Atalí, mostrando el pergamino.

Sin salir aún de su impresión fue con la líder. –Antes de que lo leas, debes sabes que Finn no es el único a quien traemos a Berk.

La rubia prestó atención.

La visitante se movió para abrir paso a los tripulantes que ya habían bajado de los navíos.

-Lady Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson. –inició una de ellas sacando su espada que colgaba de su espada. Astrid se preocupó momentáneamente, pero cuando le entregó su arma con ambas manos trató de entender por dónde iba el asunto. –Soy Mildren Eretson, fiel súbdita de sus padres, burglar de nacimiento y de corazón. Mi gente y yo hemos estado en altamar desde hace veinte años buscando una nueva isla que fuera un hogar. Tres años atrás los berserkers nos asaltaron, capturaron a varios de los nuestros y los que logramos escapar quedamos varados en una isla sin posibilidad de salir.

Astrid estaba asombrada, ¿eran su pueblo?

-Heather, mi hija, no encontró; su esposo, el jefe Hiccup Haddock nos dio su permiso para pisar suelo berkiano, y por lo tanto, yo, su servidora y mi gente, burglars, nos ponemos a su disposición para servirle al igual que servimos a su madre Bertha Essen, a su abuela Camicazi, y las generaciones que le antecede a usted y a nosotros.

Aproximadamente treinta personas pusieron sus espadas en piso, reconociendo a Astrid como heredera legítima de Bog Burglar.

Por su parte, la jefa no salía de su impresión. Tener a su tío vivo allí a su lado, cuando pensó que había sido emboscado en alta mar varios años atrás y ahora a toda una flotilla de personas que le juraban lealtad y para acabar… ese dolor que le dio en su vientre el cual pasó rápidamente, era su bebé que se movía mucho desde que escuchó el nombre de su padre.

-¿Nos acepta?

La rubia asintió, lejos de sus pensamientos estaba resolver esas inquietudes y miles de preguntas que tenía.

-Yo, Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson, jefa consorte de Berk y única heredera de Bog Burglar acepto su lealtad. –dijo emocionada. –Y espero que ustedes acepten mi protección como jefa legítima y de la isla que también es mi hogar, Berk.

Valka estaba perceptiva de lo que ocurría al igual que Gobber.

-Bienvenidos a Berk.

La única pregunta que había en los miembros de Berk era cómo es que esas personas habían coincidido.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

El reencuentro que dije era entre Gylda y Finn jeje

Durante las siguientes semanas no actualizaré porque sigo con mi tesis :( y me dieron fecha para mi examen de grado a finales del mes, así que espero poder seguir con mis fics al terminar este proceso.

Gracias a todos, y mil gracias a las personas amables que me dejan sus comentarios, sus palabras son incentivos que tomo para escribir.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado: 1** 3 de enero de 2019


	7. Esperanza (Juntos otra vez)

**.**

 **.**

La verdad es que extrañaba mis saltos misteriosos en el tiempo, y la verdad es que ya me apetecía escribir la escena que lleva años en mi mente, y también quería subirla porque ahora sí que no tengo idea de cómo es que mi tiempo se verá dificultado por la premura de mi examen de grado, el que supuestamente ahora sí fue agendado para un par de días, eso si no me cambian la jugada nuevamente mis asesores. Espero que esta breve actualización les guste como un aperitivo para el estreno de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón: El mundo oculto, el cual muchos tendremos la oportunidad de verla el domingo 27 de enero.

Disfruten el verdadero reencuentro en Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón.

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 6:** Esperanza

-Juntos otra vez-

.

.

.

.

Esas semanas habían sido difíciles para él.

Pese a todos los altibajos que había sufrido, mantenía certezas claras:

Había un enemigo mayor en el archipiélago, Grimmel. Finn Hofferson habían explicado todo sobre él, no sólo era un cazador, se especializaba en Furias Nocturnas.

Había comerciado con Johan para después vender a Finn como esclavo, dándole un golpe que no sólo le hizo perder la memoria, sino que también provocó el sufrimiento en Gylda y en su amada Astrid.

Los burglars se adelantaron con Finn y la Aladas después de un enfrentamiento con algunos hombres de Grimmel, a quienes dejaron atrás.

Heather había ido a buscar a Fishlegs, justo como había predicho, por suerte habían hablado y entendido que ambos se querían, incluso Hiccup los casó teniendo a los burglars como testigos en una boda muy sencilla pero importante especialmente para ellos.

Mientras Heather y Fishlegs descansaban unos días en su disque luna de miel (en realidad sólo estuvieron cuidando a los dragones) Hiccup, Toothless y Stormfly sobrevolaban los alrededores buscando el mundo oculto que su padre tanto le habló.

Pero nada, no encontró nada, no había nada más que mar, islas deshabitadas, y aunque también intentó buscar a Grimmel, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, o en este caso el mar.

Su decisión fue regresar en el tiempo establecido para hablar con Heather y Fishlegs, creyendo que quizá sus amigos quisieran volver a Berk para vivir como un matrimonio, pero su sorpresa fue otra al escuchar la plática de ellos.

 _-Hay que convencer a Hiccup de volver a Berk, ya sabes por qué._

Esa manera de hablar del vikingo no le gustó para nada. Su intención no era espiarlos, pero ¿qué tenía que ver Berk con ese secreto?

 _-Prometí no decir nada, amor. Se lo prometí a Astrid, lo juré por el brazo._

Ahora sí Hiccup se preocupó, ¿qué tenía que ver su lady?

 _-¿Cómo estaba ella? Cuando fui en Snoggletog no estaba bien, aunque intentaba demostrar lo contrario._ –escuchó la voz del rubio mientras le daban de comer a los dragones.

 _-"Estaban" bien, la verdad es que ella estaba bien. Pese a todo, los gobiernos de las islas reestablecieron alianzas y todo parecía normal. Pero… se sentía muy sola._

 _-Me imagino._

 _-Gothi le dijo que le quedaban unos meses solamente. –agregó la castaña._

 _-Me siento mal de que Hiccup no esté con ella en estos momentos. Deberíamos decirle, llevo meses ocultando este secreto. –se quejó._

 _-Lo sé, amor. Pero le debo lealtad a ella, y me pidió que no dijera nada. No quiere preocuparlo._

 _Fishlegs pareció meditar la decisión._

 _-Tal vez, pero, ¿y la lealtad a Hiccup? Él es mi jefe y mi amigo, si estuviera en su lugar y etuviera lejos de la mujer que amo, me gustaría que mis amigos me dijeran que a mi esposa le quedan pocos meses de…_

 _-¿Vida? –interrumpió Hiccup, abriéndose paso detrás de la gran roca que había. -¿Astrid está enferma?_

 _Los recién casados se miraron apenados, comunicándose con la mirada._

 _-¡Por favor, hablen! –gritó desesperado, mientras Toothless gruñía detrás._

 _La castaña dio un paso al frente. –No diré nada, le prometí a Astrid que no te diría nada._

 _-Heather, me estás matando. Dime qué sucede con ella. –se acercó suplicante._

 _Fishlegs se colocó delante de él. –Amigo, tienes que ir con tu esposa, con tu isla. Sólo, sólo hazme caso, por favor._

 _El castaño no entendía nada._

 _-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué sucedió en Berk mientras me fui?_

 _La culpa empezó a aparecer de una manera abrupta. Su corazón estuvo dividido en dos._

 _-Ni Fishleg ni yo diremos nada. ¿Quieres saber qué pasa con Astrid? Ve y descúbrelo por ti mismo, pero debes de lo que decidas hoy marcará tu futuro siempre._

 _Haddock batallaba en tomar decisiones. Le gustaba planear y ver el abanico de posibilidades, era algo que había aprendido de Astrid y más como jefe de una isla._

 _Pero en cuestiones del corazón era más difícil aún._

 _Esta ocasión, la decisión fue sencilla: Astrid._

Esa misma tarde se despidió de su amigo, de una manera provisional porque aseguraba que volvería para encontrar el mundo oculto, pero tampoco podía con la sosobra de ignorar la situación de Astrid.

Empacó rápidamente algunas cosas, dejó a sus amigos a cargo y regresó a su hogar en Stormfly y Cloudjumper, a Berk.

Voló el resto del día y la noche, hasta un par de horas antes de que amaneciera. Los vigías no lo vieron, conocía su isla y sabía cómo escabullirse. Llegó al claro de costumbre y escondió a la Nadder y al Stormcutter allí, la pobrecita regresaba al lugar del que se había ido y el dragón de su mamá en realidad era una red de seguridad a la isla porque los cazadores seguían merodeando.

Con cuidado llegó al centro de la isla, su hogar. La nostalgia lo invadió de inmediato y logró ir hasta su casa.

Al entrar no visualizó nada diferente, un par de platos sucios en la mesa y el olor al pabilo de la vela que estaba algo fría, demostrando que algunas horas antes se había apagado.

Respiró profundo, sintiéndose un extraño en su propio hogar. La última vez que se fue había escapado sigilosamente, dejando una carta para su amada, como si hiciera algo malo, y la verdad es que así se sentía de nuevo, regresando e invadiendo un lugar que tal vez no le correspondía.

Con cautela subió las escaleras y vio el cuarto de su madre, se asomó para verla dormir plácidamente, de seguro que ella se había regresado para estar con Astrid y hacerle compañía.

Con cuidado ahora se dirigió a la habitación de ellos, bueno, de Astrid. Ingresó con cuidado y la vio allí, tapada con una gruesa colcha, su silueta de lado sólo la alcanzó a ver de espaldas, con su cabello trenzado y al parecer usando una de sus viejas túnicas.

No quiso despertarla, pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella estaba bien.

Se acercó para encender la vela, pero algo llamó su atención, una cajita de madera muy pequeña que se le hizo bastante familiar.

 _-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hiccup al notar que la rubia se separaba de él._

 _La rubia se acomodó el flequillo y empezó a acercarse a donde había dejado el regalo sorpresa para su esposo._

 _-Tengo algo para ti._

 _El castaño se conmovió, incluso en los momentos más difíciles ella le demostraba su amabilidad._

 _Le quitó la cajita y la puso sobre la mesita._

 _La cargó de sus piernas como si volvieran a ser recién casados y la llevo hasta la cama._

 _-Te amo Astrid._

 _La rubia perdió la conciencia en el momento en que su esposo la empezó a besar, un beso tan tierno e inocente que incrementó en necesidad._

 _-Luego me lo das. –susurró después de quitarse la camisa._

 _-No te vayas sin abrirlo, por favor. –pidió entre besos urgidos._

.

.

Recordar ese suceso le hizo cuestionarse, ¿qué era?

Antes de despertar a Astrid tomó el recipiente, quitó el moño que lo decoraba y al abrirlo se encontró con algo que no esperaba: unas botitas tejitas.

¿Un regalo para él?

Las tomó con cuidado recordó que las últimas botitas que había sujetado eran las que se habían manchado de sangre con el bebé que perdieron.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Al ponerlas sobre la mesa vio que en el fondo había un pedazo de papel doblado.

 _Vas a ser papá_

El papel cayó al suelo.

Hiccup dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado.

¿Era eso?

¿Era eso lo que sus amigos no querían decir?

Miró a Astrid, rodeó la cama hasta que la tuvo de frente, esta vez prendió la vela para poder admirarla con devoción. Con cuidado removió parte de la cobija y por fin, allí estaba, un vientre abultado debajo de ese camisón que ahora se le pegaba por completo a su figura.

Se llevó sus manos al cabello.

¿Un bebé?

Él había dejado embarazada a su esposa y él se marchó antes de que se lo dijera.

.

.

.

 _Pasaron los minutos y el sueño les fue venciendo, aunque no del todo, no a la rubia, ella seguía sintiendo sus movimientos dentro y sabía que era su bebé. Debía decirlo ya, debía hacerlo o no podría dormir tranquila nunca más._

 _Buscó de nuevo a Hiccup en la superficie de la cama y se abrazó a él con más fuerza hasta que se despertó un poco._

 _-¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó adormilado._

 _-Babe... tengo que decirte algo importante. –susurró culposa._

 _-Dime, mi lady. -accedió Hipo sin permitirse dormir aún.  
Astrid deseó que no estuviera tan oscuro en su cuarto y tener la oportunidad de mirar directamente a su esposo a los ojos cuando le digiera_

 _Se relamió los labios, respiró y por fin lo dio la noticia que habían esperado por tanto tiempo.  
-Babe... estoy embarazada.  
Después de esas palabras no se escuchó nada, sólo hubo un silencio total._

 _._

.

Claro que hubo un silencio total porque él se durmió, pensó que había sido otro sueño, pero no. Astrid se lo dijo la última noche que estuvieron juntos.

Se sentó derrotado en la silla, frente a ella.

Observando lo que había dejado atrás, y todo ¿por qué? ¿Para cuidar a unos dragones? ¿Para encontrar su lugar en un mundo que estaba cambiando?

Su lady se removió y notó cómo era que abrazaba su vientre, posesivamente. Protegiéndolo de todo, protegiéndolo incluso de él si era necesario.

-No puede ser.

Ese susurro bastó para que Astrid se moviera y a pesar del gran cansancio que tenía logró escuchar movimientos y respiración, descartó que fuera Valka porque ella no entraba a la habitación a menos que tocara la puerta, entonces, ¿Quién era?

Visualizó un poco la sombra que se veía detrás de ella, así que no lo dudó más. Tomó el hacha al lado de su buró y desenvainó.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó retante, poniéndose de pie frente a él. Pero la soltó cayendo al piso de inmediato al reconocer quien estaba allí. –Hiccup.

Él, su amor, su jefe, el padre de su hijo estaba allí, viéndolo con más barca y cabello más largo.

Nunca se le había hecho más apuesto que ese momento.

-Estás aquí. –sacudió su cabeza para estar consiente que no era un sueño. –Estás aquí. –repitió, sin creerlo.

-Estás embarazada. –fue lo único que Hiccup pudo musitar.

La rubia se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre.

-Hiccup… -la rubia no quería llorar, luchó con todo, pero los sentimientos eran demasiados.

-Estas embarazada.

Anheló y esperó ese día tantas veces.

Pero no lo soportó, tenía que llorar.

-Yo… yo…

No pasó ni un pensamiento más en la rubia cuando Hiccup ya la tenía entre sus brazos, rodeándola y compartiendo todo el amor que se habían guardado esos meses.

-Estás embarazada. –repitió sin creerlo.

-¡Sí! –confesó, por fin, después de tanta agonía, por fin pudo decirlo. Astrid soltó ese llanto, de alivio, de felicidad, de amor. Lloró por todas las veces que intentó decirle y no pudo.

Hiccup sólo le besó la frente, el rostro, el cuello, el vientre, acariciándolo como su fuera lo más preciado de su vida, y eso era para él.

-Nunca te había visto tan más hermosa que en este momento.

Y ahora sí, se besaron, se demostraron lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro, y también, ese reinicio en sus vidas y la creación y espera de otra.

.

.

.

Relajados, con las emociones más controladas, después de tanto llanto y desahogo, se sentaron en la cama, ella apoyándose en el pecho de él mientras acariciaban el vientre esperando que ese bebé se moviera.

-¿Cuánto tienes? –preguntó mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello, peinándolo.

La rubia se movió un poco, mirándolo. –Poco más de ocho lunas.

Hiccup hizo memoria, tratando de recordar, pero algo no cuadraba, él se había ido seis meses atrás.

-Después de la dichosa prueba de Axel, en la cala. –le ayudó a recordar, encogiéndose de hombros. –Al menos yo cuento desde allí.

Pero eso le hizo entender algo.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? –preguntó con seriedad.

La rubia respiró pausada, sabía que él le preguntaría todo eso y más.

-La verdad, lo supe justo antes del ataque de Drago, el día en que las serpientes mordieron a miembros de la isla.

Hiccup refunfuñó.

-Cuando te dije que estaba feliz de que no tuviéramos hijos.

LA rubia asintió levemente.

-¡Qué tonto fui! –se culpó, no imaginaba cómo se habría sentido Astrid.

-Hiccup, tenías razón. Justo en esos momentos estaban secuestrando a los hijos y esposas embarazadas, ¿recuerdas lo que intentó Drago? Era solo una posibilidad para él, si hubiera sabido la verdad, simplemente no estaríamos así ahora.

Ella tenía razón y él los sabía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Amor, lo intenté. Intenté decírtelo, pero siempre ocurría algo, algo que impedía que te lo dijera. Todo conspiraba para que no lo supieras. Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y… cuando te lo iba a decir, Amarani nos pidió deshacernos de los dragones, y luego te fuiste sin saberlo.

Hiccup estaba molesto, muy molesto a decir verdad.

Molesto con Drago. Con sus amigos que le hicieron creer que Astrid estaba enferma, con su madre, con los dragones, pero sobretodo consigo mismo.

-Perdón. –pidió suplicante. –No debí haberme ido así.

La rubia negó, restando importancia. –Ya estás aquí, justo a tiempo. Juntos de nuevo.

El futuro padre acarició con ternura el expuesto vientre de ella hasta que sintió unos golpes justo donde ponía su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó asustado.

La rubia sonrió. –Es tu hijo. –musitó con emoción. –Siempre que escucha tu nombre se mueve, ahora que escucha tu voz con mayor razón se moverá. –explicó.

Pero Hiccup seguía perdido en esas patadas que al parecer su hijo no nato le daba, como si lo saludara.

-Es maravilloso.

-¡Sí! Lo es.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo. Con amor, con ilusión.

-Gracias, mi lady.

La rubia lo besó.

-Gracias por volver, babe.

Astrid se recostó porque la espalda le dolía, descansando por fin, tranquila y laxa. Hiccup no dejó de acariciar el vientre en lo que quedó de esa noche, hasta que vio por la ventana los nuevos colores del amanecer, ese juego de luces que prometían un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa, esperando un deseo que por fin empezaba a cumplirse.

-Hola hijo. –susurró al vientre sin que Astrid pudiera escuchar. –Ya estoy aquí, y nunca me volveré a ir. Voy a estar contigo. –trató de ser lo más dulce posible. –Tu mami y yo te hemos esperado mucho… eres nuestra esperanza… la esperanza de Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ahora sí, el reencuentro que tanto prometí, aunque aún le faltan escenas donde van los puntitos jaja

Hay huecos en la historia, pero espero que puedan aclararse en futuros flashbacks.

Disfruten de la temporada de nuestra película esperada en cines, véanla lo más que puedan.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado:** 26 de enero de 2019


	8. Noticias

**.**

 **.**

No supero Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 3, para mí es la mejor película de la saga, un final digno y merecedor de los personajes, si no la has visto no haré spoilers de nada, hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Seguimos con mis historias, que la película sólo puso más ideas en mi cabeza.

Deben saber que este capítulo los flasbacks se llevan a cabo antes de que Hiccup regrese con Astrid, para retomar los saltos en el tiempo.

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 8:** Noticias

-Volverte a ver-

.

.

.

.

 _-No puedo creerlo. –preguntó Hiccup, impactado por verlo. –Creímos que habías sido atacado por piratas, eso fue lo que Johan dijo. –explicó la falsa muerte del amigo de su padre al Hofferson que estaba allí, después de que se instalaron en un pequeño campamento para atender las heridas del rubio y de la lastimada Stormfly, quien se quejaba con las atenciones de regordete vikingo._

 _-Johan es un traidor, Hiccup. Dile a Stoick que lo mate por su traición. –exigió Finn, pero desistió de su petición al notar el semblante del castaño, al parecer todo era diferente a lo que él dejó años atrás. -¿Qué ha pasado en Berk?_

 _Haddock resopló afligido, no era agradable informar. –Supimos del traicionero de Johan desde hace años, un dragón se encargó de él. Pero respecto a mi padre…_

 _Durante largas horas se pusieron al corriente, Hiccup y Fishlegs informando todos los pormenores de Berk y Finn informando lo poco que sabía de Grimmel._

 _-Así que eres el jefe y estás casado con mi sobrina, eso me convierte en tu tío. –bromeó el rubio, pero rápidamente se puso nostálgico. -¿Cómo están?_

 _No hacía falta que dijera los nombres, sabían de quienes se trataban._

 _-Bien, ambas están hermosas. –comentó Hiccup orgulloso. –Cuando creímos de tu muerte mi padre ayudó a Gylda, le siguió dando tu paga por dirigir la armada de Berk, y al morir mi padre, yo también hice lo mismo, después de todo era una forma de ayudar a Astrid y la familia que le quedaba._

 _-¿Aceptaron?_

 _-Ja, claro que no, las dos orgullosas, pero al final cedieron. –irrumpió Fishlegs mientras exprimía otra de las compresas con las que atendía a la Nadder._

 _Finn sonrió imaginándoselas, orgullosas ambas y tratando de ser independientes; hacía caso ocho años que no las veía, incluso olvidaba ya sus rostros._

 _-Quiero ir a Berk, quiero estar con Gylda de nuevo, merece saber que estoy vivo y que he pensado en ell; quiero ver a Astrid y ayudarla mientras tú cuidas a los dragones._

 _Hiccup cambió a semblante serio._

 _-Finn, yo dejé a Stormfly en Berk para que Astrid la usara en caso de ser necesario. No sabemos si está todo bien en la isla._

 _El rubio se puso de pie pese al dolor de las heridas de flechas en su espalda y brazos._

 _-En ese caso hay que irnos, ellas nos necesitan._

 _El castaño lo imitó, pero trató de tranquilizarlo primero._

 _-Para empezar podrías decirnos en dónde atraparon a Stormfly, tal vez quien la montaba nos pueda sacar de dudas. –propuso._

 _El vikingo asintió con convicción. –Es una isla desierta, cerca de aquí. En dragón llegaríamos en un par de minutos._

 _Hiccup meditó un poco, anochecía pronto y con esos cazadores en los alrededores todo se complicaría. Por otro lado, si no se iban, corría el riesgo de que quien volaba con Stormfly se decidiera a marcharse o buscar otro tipo de ayuda._

 _-Guíanos entonces. –no podía con la angustia, debían irse y salir de dudas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando despertó miró a su lado y se llevó una sorpresa al notar que Hiccup no estaba allí. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño, pero frenó esas ideas de inmediato. Eso debido a que escuchaba voces en la planta inferior.

Se colocó su capucha para evitar el frío y comenzó a bajar para después ver a Valka y a su esposo hablando amenamente, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellos.

-¡Mi lady! –saludo Hiccup, acercándose a ella con una radiante sonrisa. –Creí que dormirías más tiempo, aún es temprano.

Astrid negó al pisar el último escalón. –El bebé empezó a moverse mucho, me despertó.

Hiccup acarició el vientre, Valka se sintió incómoda por entrometerse en un momento tan íntimo.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí, hijo. Hacías mucha falta, llegas justo a tiempo antes del nacimiento. –comentó la mujer mientras servía una taza de té con los insumos de Astrid.

-Si hubiera sabido esto, jamás me habría ido de esa manera. –aseguró mientras movía la silla para que Astrid se sentara.

-Tú te fuiste sin decirnos adiós. –regañó la rubia, pero ya habían hablado de eso, no tenía caso.

-En fin, ahora que están aquí, quería decirles que me gustaría irme, merecen vivir como lo que son, una familia. –insinuó la reina madre.

Esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a los dos involucrados.

-Valka, eres parte de la familia. –se quejó Astrid. –Además el bebé está por nacer, dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Y lo haré, hija. Pero merecen tiempo para estar a solas. –les brindó una cálida sonrisa. –Para que asimilen la llegada del bebé.

-¿A dónde irás? –preguntó Hiccup, molesto. –Sé que antes vivías con Gylda, pero ahora Finn regresó, claro que te aceptarían, pero el caso sería el mismo.

La mujer no había pensado en eso. Su amiga y Finn estaban retomando lo que habían dejado pausado en su relación.

-Tal vez si me mudo a otra casa, o elaboro alguna nueva, cerca de aquí si prefieren… -propuso, pero los dos jefes negaron.

-No, no, por favor. En serio me harás falta, no sé nada de bebés. –empezó Astrid, lagrimeando.

Hiccup se asustó porque había visto llorar a su rubia en pocas ocasiones y le aterraba que ese cambio de ánimo le afectara en su estado.

-Valka, tú lo prometiste. –recordó sollozando.

Ambos castaños se miraron con dudas e impotencia al no saber cómo calmar a la llorosa embarazada.

-No, Astrid, no llores. –su suegra intentó calmarla. –No me iré si con eso te tranquilizas, no al menos hasta que el bebé tenga un par de meses y haya pasado tu cuarentena, ya después veremos qué hacer, ¿te parece? –le tocó la cabeza mientras la jefa asentía. -¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno? –preguntó la castaña. -¿Anguila?

-Gracias, eso estaría bien.

La mujer se apresuró en salir al Gran Salón y llevar lo que había prometido. Hiccup le pasó un pedazo de tela para que su esposa se limpiara las lágrimas y calmara sus sollozos.

Sin embargo cuando la puerta se cerró Astrid dejó de lloriquear y rápidamente se limpió los ojos.

-Bien, por el momento tu mamá se queda aquí. –continuó como si nada. -Estoy más tranquila por eso, pero de seguro buscará algo mientras…

Hiccup estaba pasmado por el cambio de humor tan repentino.

-¿Astrid?

La rubia sonrió como si nada. –Es cierto, no te he dicho. Es mi nueva arma. –confesó sonriente, orgullosa. –No sé porque puedo llorar todo el tiempo y la gente no quiere ver a una embarazada llorando, así que con esto consigo lo que quiero.

-Vaya. No tenía idea.

La rubia sólo se sobó el vientre y después le sonrió, Hiccup no pensó que fuera a tener esos cambios de ánimo.

-Ahora, hay que anunciar al pueblo que su jefe ha regresado a casa. –habló pausadamente mientras cubría la mano de Hiccup sobre su vientre. El castaño asintió con pausa, le debía una disculpa a su gente.

-Sí mi lady, tienes razón.

.

.

.

 _Sobrevolaron por la dirección que Finn les señaló. Stormfly logró volar, pero Hiccup no deseaba exponerla tanto._

 _-La encontramos por aquí. –indicó la costa._

 _Finn volaba con Hiccup, al lado de ellos Fishlegs con el Gronckle y finalmente la Nadder de Astrid siguiéndolos, sin embargo la dragona percibió algo, hizo un par de ruiditos y cambió la dirección del vuelo, dando a entender que la siguieran._

 _-¡Encontró algo! –mencionó el jefe, continuando con el camino que la dragona marcaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una gran fogata iluminaba la costa de la isla, se apreciaban algunas chozas pequeñas y construcciones modestas que adornaban la vida de esos viajeros._

 _-No puedo creer que estés viva, que ustedes lo estén. –comentó Heather mientras veía asar el pescado frente a la lumbrera. –Si Astrid lo hubiese sabido les aseguro que los habría buscado, también yo lo hubiera hecho, pero Dagur esclavizó a los pocos que siguieron vivos de las fragatas que encontraron._

 _-No teníamos manera de saberlo. –calmó la suave voz de su madre adoptiva, Milden. –Lo importante ahora está en concentrarnos en encontrar a la Nadder de nuestra jefa y hallar el modo de ir con los nuestros._

 _-¿Y qué proponen? –preguntó una de los burglars._

 _-No lo sé aún, pero la respuesta no caerá del cielo. –se quejó Heather, poniéndose de pie, completamente frustrada. Sin embargo sintió de inmediato una fuerte ventisca y un gruñido que reconoció al instante, pues la dragona de la que no había sabido nada en todo el día había aterrizado frente a ella. -¡Stormfly! –corrió a su encuentro mientras la abrazaba. -¡Lograste escapar, nena! ¡Bien hecho! –felicitó con efusividad._

 _El resto de los burglars sólo estaba a la expectativa pero se pusieron en posición de ataque en el momento en que notaron que otros dragones descendían de igual manera._

 _-Heather, no viene sola._

 _La castaña al escuchar la advertencia preparó su hacha doble y amenazó a quienes estaban allí, pero reconoció de inmediato a la Gronckle y a su jinete._

 _Se preparó durante meses para ese reencuentro pero ahora su mente quedó en blanco. Lo tenía justo allí, al chico con el corazón más grande que había conocido, al hombre de quien se enamoró y a quien también le había roto el corazón._

 _Hiccup respiró al notar que Astrid no era la persona que corría peligro, pero sí le causó interés ver a tantas personas reunidas cuando él en realidad sólo esperaba ver a una de ellas. Sin embargo su mirada no se había cruzado con la de Heather, ella estaba completamente atenta a Fishlegs._

 _-¿Heather? ¿Estás bien?_

 _La castaña seguía inmóvil. No era capaz de poner en orden sus ideas y mucho menos los pensamientos._

 _-Sí, sí estoy bien Hiccup. –susurró a duras penas, desviando la mirada del rubio. -¿Ustedes encontraron a los cazadores?_

 _El jefe de Berk resopló, era hora de presentar al nuevo integrante del equipo, estaba por hablar cuando se percató de todas las personas que estaban detrás de la castaña. Por un momento pensó que era gente de Berk, pero ignoró tal idea en el momento en que ellos no le reconocieron. –Sí, bueno, algo así, pero, ¿ellos? –preguntó señalando al resto._

 _Heather miró en ambas direcciones. Resoplando, se sentía más tranquila con Stormfly allí, y ahora sin duda estaba fuera de peligro salvo por los vendajes que le habían puesto._

 _-Larga historia. –invitó a que se sentaran en los troncos alrededor de la fogata. Puso en pausa sus sentimientos y sus ganas de hablar con Fishlegs quien no dejaba de mirarla con sorpresa para concentrarse en la situación que ahora vivían. –Verán…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La armonía se respiraba en el hogar Haddock. Después de que Hiccup se presentara de nuevo en el Gran Salón como el legítimo jefe, alegando que estaba allí para el nacimiento de su hijo, explicó de Fishlegs y Heather, así como del matrimonio de éstos últimos –ante lo cual todos brindaron en honor a la nueva pareja –aunque también agregó cómo acabaron con algunos de los cazadores que aún seguían de la armada de Drago. Finalmente advirtió de los peligros que probablemente amenazarían a archipiélago, y la importancia estar alertas; sin embargo esas noticias no alteraron la felicidad de tener a su jefe en la isla nuevamente.

Por lo tanto, después de ese detalle lograron celebrar todos juntos, para después tener una reunión más íntima en casa de los jefes.

Los nuevos padres Snotlout y Ruffnut con el bebé Snottnut quien dormía como dragón, el gracioso Tuff, los recién reencontrados Gylda y Finn que se pasaban de melosos; además y de Valka y Gobber, y por supuesto el matrimonio regio.

-Así que Heather se ató a Fishlegs, espero que le vaya bien, estuve casada con él, sin duda será un buen esposo. –consideró Ruff mientras devoraba la chuleta.

-¿Estuviste casada con él? –preguntó Finn, sin creerlo.

-No en realidad, un malentendido. –mencionó su esposa Gylda.

La cena siguió con bromas y anécdotas, los de Berk poniendo a Hiccup al tanto de lo que ocurría en el archipiélago mientras que el jefe retroalimentándolos, especialmente con la aparición de ese cazador Grimmel, aunque Finn ya había adelantado bastante con la explicación.

-Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Hiccup. Qué bueno que regresaste para el nacimiento de tu hijo. Estaremos alerta en caso de divisar a esos cazadores. –se despidió Gobber mientras salía de la choza, siendo el último en abandonar el lugar.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él dejando al cansado matrimonio y a Valka en el recibidor.

-¿Quieres descansar, Astrid? –preguntó el jefe al notar que movía un poco su cabeza.

-Tal vez sólo recostarme y estirar las piernas. –comentó algo apenada por todas las atenciones que había tenido por su parte ese día.

Hiccup le asintió y la acompañó hasta la habitación mientras Valka se ofrecía a asear el lugar. Cuando entraron al cuarto Astrid se sentó en el confortable colchón de plumas y trató de quitarse las botas, sí, trató porque no las alcanzaba debido a su enorme barriga.

-Ay. –se quejó, pero no contaba con que Hiccup se agachara y le quitara las botas con suma delicadeza, tomando por sorpresa a la rubia.

-¿Mejor?

La jefa asintió, mordiéndose el labio. –Gracias.

Pero no fue todo, Hiccup parecía que deseaba recompensar cada segundo que él había estado lejos de ella, le quitó la capa y en medio de besos que le dio por todo el rostro, vientre y espalda le ayudó a cambiar su vestido por otra vestimenta que fuera más cómoda para dormir.

Tanta atención derritió a Astrid, eso era lo que había soñado vivir con él, esa espera de su bebé.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más? –preguntó cariñosamente después de besar su frente.

La embarazada asintió, ante lo que cual el jefe prestó atención.

-Abrázame. Abrázanos. –pidió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Oh, esas malditas noches en las que quiso sentir los brazos de su amado, aquellas durante las que sentía los movimientos de su bebé y sólo deseaba compartir esos momentos eran cosa del pasado, ahora él estaba allí con ella, con ellos, siendo la familia que habían pedido tanto tiempo atrás.

El castaño se enterneció por tal petición, se acomodó detrás de ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Astrid dejó salir una lagrimilla después de un ligero gemido que excitó a Hiccup, y la verdad es que su esposa se veía _demasiado_ atractiva estando embarazada. Sus ojos daban un brillo que lo hacía perderse como loco en la mirada, sus caderas ahora estaban más anchas y seductoras, y ni quería pensar en su busto, el cual estaba mucho más elevado y voluptuoso a como él recordaba.

Sin duda alguna la maternidad sólo había realzado la belleza de la valquiria que ahora tenía a su lado.

-¡Basta! ¡No puedo más! –Astrid se giró y estuvo frente a frente con él y sin pensarlo más ella besó sus labios.

Hiccup claro que no se quejó, por el contrario, correspondió ese beso con todo el derecho y atribuciones que tenía al ser su esposo.

-¿Astrid? –interrumpió.

-Cállate, Hiccup. –le pidió, dándole un golpe en las costillas. –No sabes las ganas que tengo de…

El castaño la volvió a besar interrumpiendo la confesión de la rubia. Ésta acarició su espalda y apretó el cuello hacia sí.

-Mi lady, basta, basta. –con todo el deseo en contra de él la apartó un poco.

-No, no, babe, por favor. –trató de volverle a poner en el juego como ella sabía, pero Hiccup también se conocía, así que se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesta mientras también se levantaba con algo de dificultad. -¿Ya no me quieres porque estoy gorda? –preguntó a punto de un llanto desesperado.

-No, mi lady, estás más hermosa y atractiva que nunca antes en toda tu vida. –trató de aclarar mientras se llevaba sus manos al cabello, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Entonces?

-Es… -hizo una pausa. –Es el bebé. –confesó apenado.

-¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó insultada.

-No, es que... haha, Astrid. No puedo hacerte el amor con él viéndonos.

-¡No nos puede ver, Hiccup! –le reclamó la rubia, pegándole de nuevo, frustrada.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez no nos ve, pero sí está aquí, en medio. –señaló lo obvio.

-No, por favor, Hiccup. Estos meses han sido el mismísimo Nifelheim. –se quejó, llorando de nuevo. –El embarazo me ha hecho tan _sensible_ , Hiccup, entiéndelo, SENSIBLE, en todos los aspectos, yo lloro todos los días sin razón alguna. –confesó llorando más. –Y no sólo eso, ya no me puedo agachar, voy a orinar a todas horas, hay días que no puedo dormir y hay otros que sólo puedo estar feliz si duermo. –explicó. –Me la paso comiendo y como trago mucho después ando estreñida y hasta tengo gases. –a Hiccup le causó ternura de sus quejas. –En serio ha sido difícil estos meses sin ti, en especial por el deseo sexual que ahora tengo. –confesó fastidiada. –Hace unas semanas incluso me llegó a interesar Tuffnut.

Eso alertó al castaño, ya no le parecía tan divertido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes, así que… Hiccup, por favor. –le estaba rogando que la amara, ¿qué hombre se podía negar a eso? –Por favor, babe.

El jefe negaba.

-Cuando estuvimos en Berserk también lo hicimos y estaba embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Incluso me trataste con más cariño, puedes hacer lo mismo si deseas. –el tono seductor de Astrid no calmaba para nada al jefe tampoco.

-Mi lady…

-Y también lo hicimos la noche antes de que te fueras, y días atrás, y ya estaba embarazada... ¿qué diferencia hay?

Hiccup iba a ceder, sabía que iba a pasar.

-Pero el bebé está en medio de nosotros. –trató de hacerla razonar.

-Sí, sí está, mi amor. Pero está dormido. –haría lo que fuera para convencerlo.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y respiraron con dificultad. -¿Está dormido? –preguntó burlándose de las excusas.

-Sí, se duerme después de que come. –explicó mientras besaba el cuello del jefe ante lo que él se excitó aún más. –Hiccup… hazme tuya, por favor, lo necesito, te necesito. Te prometo que te diré si me siento mal.

El castaño no podía retener sus deseos por mucho tiempo, y tampoco quería menospreciar a su lady.

-Yo también te necesito, Astrid. Cada noche sin ti fue una tortura. Te amo.

El beso de infinita dulzura que le siguió disipó dudas y temores, nuevamente eran ellos dos y nada de eso debía cambiar.

Hiccup besó el cuello de la rubia mientras que ella sólo sonrió satisfecha, limpiándose las lágrimas falsas de sus ojos. Sí, esa arma poderosa la aprovecharía mientras pudiera.

.

.

.

.

Varios días habían pasado desde la llegada del jefe a su hogar. Con cierta normalidad se había rehabituado a sus quehaceres, lo cual benefició considerablemente a Astrid porque ahora sí podía descansar más, incrementando su vientre de manera que se pudiera apreciar mucho más.

Esa noche Valka tomaba un té para conciliar el sueño, hacía rato que su hijo y su nuera se habían ido a descansar, sí claro, como no, eso le habían dicho; pero ella no se tragaba ese cuento. El problema es que se sentía como una intrusa en ese hogar. Astrid le había dicho que era un alivio tenerla en la casa, pero sentía que invadía la privacidad de ellos. Por otro lado estaba su amiga Gylda, habían vivido juntas hasta hace unos meses cuando Heather se fue y ella le hacía compañía a la jefa.

Pero, ¿ahora?

¿Cuál era su lugar?

-Stoick. –susurró el nombre de él mientras movía el carbón del fuego de la casa. Además de eso, también estaba su pierna de la que seguía cojeando. Estaba envejeciendo y eso le traía otro tipo de cambios.

Sus pensamientos se vieron ofuscados por el toque de la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la hora fue abrir antes de que molestaran a Hiccup y a su esposa.

-¡Tuff!, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó la castaña al ver al gemelo agitado.

-Nada, es una gran colina la que hay que subir, deberían tener una tirolesa o algo así. Pero en fin, vengo a darle esto a Hiccup, un ave mensajera llegó hace unos minutos.

Valka tomó el pergamino.

-Es de Berserk. –murmuró con intenciones de abrir el mensaje, pero otra idea pasó por su cabeza, era decir, no le correspondía abrir la carta. La sujetó y agradeció al rubio. –Gracias por traerlo, se lo daré a Hiccup.

Thorton hizo una reverencia exagerada y dio vuelta. –Yo pondría la tirolesa justo aquí.

Valka ya no escuchó al muchacho, entró de nuevo a la casa y escuchó cuando Hiccup bajaba.

-¿Sigues despierta? –preguntó el jefe al vislumbrar a su madre.

-Sí, salí a caminar un poco y voy regresando. ¿Astrid está bien?

Hiccup le asintió. –Sí, es sólo que recordé algo en la fragua y quise ir. –explicó el porqué estaba arreglado.

-Entiendo, por cierto, acaba de llegar esto, es de Berserk. –la mujer entregó a su hijo el pergamino.

Hiccup examinó, estaba enrollado de una manera bastante diferente a como era antes. Lo que indicaba un mensaje confidencial. El sello de la isla y los listones que traía sólo confirmaban que sólo debía ser abierto por uno de los jefes.

Haddock se apresuró a abrirlo y le causó tranquilidad en cuanto lo leyó las primeras palabras.

-¿Y bien?

-Es una carta de Eret, la manda a Astrid, aún no hemos avisado que regresé, en fin; nos da la noticia que hace unos días nació su hijo, Berserker tiene un príncipe heredero. –informó con alegría.

Valka compartió el buen ánimo.

-Me alegro tanto por ellos, Berk debe mandar un obsequio. –propuso la mujer.

-Sí, mañana iremos en los dragones y… -se detuvo de abrupto al momento en que mencionó a sus antiguos amigos, cambiando su semblante. –Aún no me acostumbro a estar sin ellos, sin Toothless.

-Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé. –repitió con tristeza. –Pero me temo que es un cambio que protege a todos.

-Aun así, mamá. No me saco la idea de la cabeza que todo puede salir mal, es decir… ese nuevo cazador, el tal Grimmel, vive para la caza, sólo para eso.

-En ese caso hay que encontrar un lugar en el que todos estén a salvo.

-Ya había pensado en eso, ¿mi padre te contó alguna vez acerca del mundo oculto?

Valka se sobresaltó un poco. –Sí, es decir, son leyendas, hijo. Pero he volado por todo el archipiélago y nunca lo he visto.

-Quizá no volamos lo suficiente. –mencionó el jefe. –Ese mundo tiene que existir, mamá. Un mundo lo suficientemente grande para que todos los dragones puedan vivir en paz.

-Espero eso también, pero, ¿qué propones? ¿Ir a buscarlo en barco? Tardarías años.

Hiccup estaba por dar una objeción, sin embargo se escuchó un grito desde la planta alta, proveniente de la habitación.

-¡Astrid! –gritaron los dos mientras subían apresuradamente.

El castaño se sintió culpable por dejarla allí sola mientras dormía.

Angustiantes segundo se vivieron hasta que logró entrar a la habitación.

-¡Mi lady! –exclamó asustado al ver cómo la rubia estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. La oscuridad no permitía que se apreciara con exactitud hasta que Valka se apresuró a encender una vela para después emitir un gritillo de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?

La rubia jadeaba asustada. Negando con la cabeza. –Aún faltan dos semanas. –expresó con dolor, sujetándose el vientre.

Hiccup se hincó frente a ella.

-Valka, Hiccup. –susurró temerosa de lo que iba a decir. –Creo que se rompió mi fuente. –señaló la humedad en sus piernas.

La castaña se acercó a acariciar la espalda de Astrid. -¿Tienes contracciones? –preguntó con tranquilidad para no alterar a la joven futura madre.

Astrid por su parte asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Creo que es hora. Ya va a nacer nuestro bebé. –expresó temerosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, viendo a Hiccup.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente del castaño.

No podía creerlo, él iba a ser padre. La expresión en su rostro fue indescifrable, una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, emoción alivio, miedo y expectación.

-Ya va a nacer. –musitó de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño niño reposaba en los brazos de su orgulloso padre quien daba vueltas por el rededor de la habitación.

-Eres perfecto. –susurró con temor de despertarlo.

Tomó asiento al lado de la cama donde su esposa descansaba, a pesar de los días anteriores, seguía adolorida por el esfuerzo del parto.

-Mi reina, gracias por este regalo. –susurró besando su frente.

El varón acarició el rostro de su amada para después retomar la atención al pequeño.

-Grandes cosas te esperan Eret Norberto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aun no se aclaran los saltos jeje, lo siento si es confuso, pero la verdad es que ya quiero hablar sobre el bebé hiccstrid.

Bebito berserker ya nació y ahora sigue el bebé hiccstrid en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto, ya vi la película unas cuatro veces en el cine, vayan por favor cuanta oportunidad tengan, vale la pena, me encantó la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado:** 16 de febrero de 2019


	9. La esperanza de Berk

**.**

 **.**

 **Libre soy! Libre Soy!... ¿adivinen quien terminó su tesis y ya aprobó su examen de grado?** Estoy muy feliz, así que para festejar, retomo mis historias justo donde las dejé, espero poder actualizar más seguido, por cierto… ¿alguien pidió bebé Hiccstrid? Pues aquí está por fin!

Les recuerdo que esta línea de semi AU es mi versión, o sea, lamentablemente no es 100% canon (voy a un rincón a llorar) en su momento tal vez escriba más basado en la película, espero les sigan gustando mis historias.

.

.

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 9:** La esperanza de Berk

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Se preparó durante meses para ese reencuentro pero ahora su mente quedó en blanco. Lo tenía justo allí, al chico con el corazón más grande que había conocido, al hombre de quien se enamoró y a quien también le había roto el corazón._

 _Hiccup respiró tranquilo al notar que Astrid no era la persona que corría peligro, pero sí le causó interés ver a tantas personas reunidas cuando él en realidad sólo esperaba ver a una de ellas. Sin embargo su mirada no se había cruzado con la de Heather, ella estaba completamente atenta a Fishlegs._

 _-¿Heather? ¿Estás bien?_

 _La castaña seguía inmóvil. No era capaz de poner en orden sus ideas y mucho menos los pensamientos._

 _-Sí, sí estoy bien Hiccup. –susurró a duras penas, desviando la mirada del rubio. -¿Ustedes encontraron a los cazadores?_

 _El jefe de Berk resopló, era hora de presentar al nuevo integrante del equipo, estaba por hablar cuando se percató de todas las personas que estaban detrás de la castaña. Por un momento pensó que era gente de Berk, pero ignoró tal idea en el momento en que ellos no le reconocieron. –Sí, bueno, algo así, pero, ¿ellos? –preguntó señalando al resto._

 _Heather miró en ambas direcciones. Resoplando, se sentía más tranquila con Stormfly allí, y ahora sin duda estaba fuera de peligro salvo por los vendajes que le habían puesto._

 _-Larga historia. –invitó a que se sentaran en los troncos alrededor de la fogata. Puso en pausa sus sentimientos y sus ganas de hablar con Fishlegs quien no dejaba de mirarla con sorpresa para concentrarse en la situación que ahora vivían. –Verán…_

 _Tomaron asiento en la fogata y se dedicaron a comer algo de pescado mientras Heather presentaba a todos los miembros de Bog Burglar, quienes de inmediato al escuchar que se trataba del esposo de su jefa legítima le mostraron lealtad y reverencia, pues se trataba de su jefe también._

 _La velada pasó ideando planes para rescatar a los dragones que seguían en el poder de Grimmel, mientras la castaña actualizaba también cómo estaba todo en Berk y la manera en la que reaccionaron tras la partida de Hiccup y los dragones._

 _Los burglars fueron bastante generosos al otorgar unas cabañas donde pudieran reposar, mientras las curanderas atendían a Finn, quien seguía con molestias por las heridas que le habían causado._

 _-¿Cómo está Astrid? –preguntó el castaño nuevamente._

 _-Bien, ya te lo dije. –repitió, abochornada por no poderle confesar que estaba embarazada. –Manda decir que te ama._

 _Esas palabras las sintió como si la misma rubia las hubiese dicho._

 _-Gracias._

 _Ya sólo estaban los jinetes de Berk alrededor de la fogata._

 _-¿Y a qué viniste? –preguntó Hiccup, interesado, aunque se hacía una idea por la manera en la que Heather veía de reojo al regordete vikingo que también cruzaba una que otra mirada._

 _-Astrid quería que trajera a Stormfly, se sentía sola en la isla. –mintió, bueno, dijo algo de verdad._

 _-¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó en un susurro._

 _La castaña se sintió atrapada._

 _-Sí, sólo eso, ¿Por qué otra razón? –se encogió de hombros, viendo de nuevo a Ingerman._

 _El castaño recordó unas palabras trascendentales._

 _-Fishlegs me contó que lo rechazaste una noche antes de irnos. –inició, sin dejar de ver la fogata._

 _-¿Ah sí? –temerosa le siguió la plática._

 _-Soy su mejor amigo, era claro que me iba a contar eso. –se encogió de hombros. La castaña se sintió acorralada sentimentalmente. -¿No lo quieres?_

 _Heather mordió su lengua. –Claro que lo quiero. –susurró. –Pero, Hiccup… pierdo a todos los que amo._

 _-También has recuperado a todos ellos, ¿no? –opinó, señalando a su familia Burglar que preparaba redes de pesca para el día siguiente._

 _-No lo entenderías. –se molestó por la comparación._

 _Hiccup trató de entenderla mientras su amigo se ponía de pie y se iba a estar a orillas de la playa._

 _-Vine a pedirle perdón a Fishlegs, lo traté muy mal. –confesó apenada. –Imaginé cómo sería el reencuentro pero en definitiva no es lo que pensé como una posibilidad. –mencionó mientras hacía garabatos con su hacha sobre la arena. –Venía armada de valor y de repente todo eso que había desarrollado durante estos meses se desapareció en el momento en que lo vi. –su garganta se entrecortó. –Esto, todo esto fue una sorpresa, me abrumó._

 _Hiccup acarició la espalda de la muchacha._

 _-Heather, la vida es un continuo cambio de regalos y sorpresas, lo interesante está en decidir qué hacer con ellas._

 _La berserker lo escuchó, al borde de las lágrimas. –El miedo a ser feliz no debe ser más grande que tu felicidad._

 _-Astrid me dijo algo parecido. –Deranged se limpió las lágrimas._

 _-Es porque se copió mis frases. –bromeó un poco. –Mira, no puedo decidir por ti. Es claro que me gustaría que mis mejores amigos estén juntos, pero eso no depende de mí. Lo que veo en ustedes es que se quieren, que les ha costado definir lo que sienten, pero que ahora no hay nada que los limite._

 _La ojiverde miró con atención a Fishlegs, quien estaba sentado a la orilla del mar. –No creo que él me quiera dar más oportunidades. Ya he agotado todas las que me ha dado. –se convenció. –Regresaré a Berk con los Burglars, mi misión era traer a Stormfly. –se dijo, reprimiendo lo que sentía._

 _El castaño negó, la terca de su amiga parecía ser feliz con tanta desdicha._

 _-Heather… -el castaño se pudo de pie. –Perdiste a tu familia cuando eras una niña en altamar, pero los burglars te encontraron. Tiempo después perdiste a tu isla, pero ganaste amigos en Berk. Después encontraste a tu familia biológica, aunque perdiste la confianza de algunos. Luego encontraste a tu familia adoptiva y la volviste a perder por Dagur, aunque regresaste a Berk. Y ahora tienes a Karena, Eret, a nosotros en Berk y has encontrado de nuevo a tu familia adoptiva… no digas que pierdes a quienes amas, lo único que pierdes es la oportunidad de ser feliz._

 _La chica reflexionó las palabras de su amigo y jefe._

 _-Es normal tener miedo, cuando amas también te arriesgas a salir lastimado, sea quien sea. –aconsejó por ultimo. –Pero vale la pena._

 _Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se alejó a su cabaña, dejando a la castaña sola._

 _¿Sería capaz de armarse de valor?_

 _Era ridículo que tras tantas peleas en el campo de batalla la más cruel de todas se debatía entre su mente y su corazón._

 _¿No fue ella quien le dijo a Astrid de que enfrentara sus sentimientos?_

 _Fishlegs era el ser humano más noble que había conocido, pero, ¿la merecía? ¿merecía estar con alguien que sólo le había roto el corazón?_

 _Le daba miedo lastimar y salir lastimada, pero… ¿no estaba pasando eso ya? Su peor miedo era estar sola, y así había estado gran parte de su vida, ¿entonces? Si ese miedo ya se había cumplido, ahora sólo tenía un miedo menos, ahora tenía espacio en su vida para los riegos._

 _Dejó su hacha al lado del tronco._

 _Era cierto que tenía mucho que expresar, pero si Fishlegs le hacía feliz, se aferraría a ese sentimiento._

 _Una cosa es ser correspondida y otra muy diferente era vivir con esa correspondencia. Él la hacía feliz, y ahora que había detectado la constante en su vida para darle felicidad él ya se había convertido en una parte de lo que era ella._

 _¿Valía la pena ser feliz?_

 _¡Claro que sí!_

 _Así que simplemente lucharía por eso._

 _-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado frente a la orilla del mar._

 _El vikingo tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verla, pero tampoco podía evitarla toda la vida. Asintió, señalando el lugar sobre la arena a su lado._

 _-Hablemos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fue rápidamente por Gothi, su corazón estaba acelerado y trataba de mantener las emociones calmadas, pero era casi imposible; porque apenas un par de semanas atrás se había enterado que sería padre.

El paso lento de la viejita lo desesperó, le dijo que fuera su casa mientras aprovechaba para ir por Gylda, quien por suerte se despertó de inmediato para ir a ver a su sobrina.

Cuando las curanderas llegaron Valka ya había preparado la habitación.

Gylda la examinó con ayuda de Gothi, y coincidieron en la idea: el parto se adelantaría un poco. Sin embargo aun no estaba lista para iniciar con la labor.

-¿Qué debe hacer? –preguntó Hiccup después de sostener la mano de Astrid, quien acababa de experimentar una contracción.

-El primer embarazo siempre es más tardado. –informó Hofferson. –Astrid es primeriza, y probablemente la luna llena afectó un poco. –supuso mientras doblaba un par de telas que usaría durante el parto.

La anciana escribió un par de cosas en el suelo.

-Dice que Astrid debe caminar para que dilate un poco y prepare sus piernas. –informó Valka. –Es un consejo, le servirá… yo he visto ese problema en otras mujeres.

La embarazada asintió, para sentarse después con ayuda de su esposo. -¿En la casa o afuera?

-Donde tú decidas. –animó Gylda. –A fuera te dará un poco de aire, sólo tapate bien, si te entra frío vas a batallar porque tus extremidades se endurecerán.

Entonces se tomó la decisión de caminar bien abrigada, pero el hecho de bajar por las escaleras le hizo marearse, así que decidió sólo caminar por la habitación.

Era extraño andar dando vueltas por la segunda planta de su casa en medio de la noche mientras tenía las contracciones. Hiccup estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. A cada paso la sostuvo de su espalda y durante las pocas contracciones que tuvo dejó que ella apretara su mano aunque sintiera algunos huesos a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco? –preguntó Hiccup al notar que la muchacha batallaba en caminar.

Astrid estaba muy asustada. Ese dolor era muy diferente al que había sentido antes, incluso era una variante del aborto que tuvo, lo cual le hacía tener recuerdos dolorosos.

Valka también estaba con ellos, tratando de distraerlos, pero cuando empezó a notar que los dolores se repetían con mayor frecuencia y con más duración. Las piernas de la rubia empezaron a flaquear y ella aconsejó que era hora de una pausa.

-No entiendo porqué se adelantó. Aún faltan dos semanas. –recordó la rubia.

-Así sucede en ocasiones, hija. Lo he visto en muchas mujeres. –comento la tía de ella mientras bostezaba, acción que hizo a Astrid sentirse culpable.

-Lamento molestarlas. –se disculpó mientras su esposo la ayudaba a volver a recostarse sobre la cama.

-Es un deber que cumplo con todo el amor estar contigo en ese momento. –sinceró su tía.

La rubia asintió, a punto de llorar con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Lo difícil estaba por empezar.

-¿Ahora qué sigue? –preguntó Hiccup, asustado por el sufrimiento de su esposa.

La futura abuela besó la frente de Astrid y después puso su mano sobre la espalda de Hiccup. –Esperar.

La vieja Gothi escribió un par de cosas más en la habitación.

" _Antes del amanecer"_

Fue lo que alcanzaron a leer, sin embargo para eso faltaban horas aún, pues a penas pasaba de la media noche.

La jefa tragó duro y se mentalizó para tolerar el resto de la espera. Asintió optimista.

-Iré con Gothi por baldes de agua caliente, compresas, y demás material de curación. –informó Gylda, quien volvió a bostezar. –Hiccup, ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos con ella?

-Claro. –le beso la mano, atestiguando mientras su esposa sentía otra contracción.

-Muy bien, probablemente va a querer vomitar, debe mantenerse hidratada y su pudieras recogerle el cabello sería mejor. De esta manera no tendrá golpes de calor. –aconsejó la tía mientras bajaba. –Ahora volvemos.

Astrid se mordía el labio. Llevaba meses mentalizándose en que ese proceso era inevitable, pero ni su mayor imaginación habría podido comparar la cantidad de pensamientos y dolores que enfrentaba con lentitud.

Recordó el momento en que se enteró de su bebé, en plena guerra contra Drago. Los meses siguientes fueron una tortura física y psicológica, incluso le tocó ver el dolor de una pareja joven que su bebé a penas y había sobrevivido unos días, y a otra más que la madre murió por infección después del parto.

Eso le hizo cuestionarse seriamente las posibilidades después de un par de horas.

-Hiccup. –la rubia apretó la mano del castaño. -¿Puedes prometerme algo? –pidió como si fuera una niña pequeña. Valka, quien preparaba un té relajante, escuchó el comentario, tratando de ser lo más prudente posible eligió salir de la habitación, sin embargo, Astrid la detuvo. –Tú también Valka.

Los castaños se acercaron a la parturienta para notar los ojos llorosos de ésta.

- _Babe_ , si algo sale mal, si tienes que elegir entre el bebé o yo…

-¡No! –Hiccup se alejó, como si con eso le problema se alejara también. –No hables de eso.

Valka sabía a dónde iba la conversación.

-Amor, por favor. Elije la vida de nuestro hijo.

EL castaño tampoco había pensado en esa opción, hasta el momento en su mente todo transcurría sin problemas. –No me pidas eso, Astrid. Tú eres mi vida.

-Hiccup, por favor. No estaré tranquila hasta que me prometas eso. –habló con voz doliente mientras otra contracción aparecía en ella. –Por favor. Hemos esperado mucho por este bebé. ¡Ah! –gritó por el dolor. –No me perdonaría vivir a costa de él.

El castaño apenas empezaba a asimilar que Toothless viviría lejos de él y ahora, ¿esto? El simple pensamiento de perder a Astrid le hacía estremecerse, pero si era una petición de su amada no iba a oponerse.

-Por favor, promételo. –le rogó, extendiendo su mano para tomarla.

El joven jefe tomó su mano, junto a la otra y besó ambas con desesperación.

-Te lo prometo. –dio palabra con el dolor de su corazón. –Pero tú prométeme que todo saldrá bien.

La rubia tampoco pudo prometer nada porque otra contracción le hizo doblarse de dolor, hasta el punto de casi sentarse sobre la cama.

-Esa fue más intensa. –expresó.

-Es hora, hija. –mencionó calmada, sabía que si se ponía nerviosa alteraría a ambos.

La rubia asintió, pero tomó la mano de Valka antes de que ella se pusiera de pie para alejarse. –Valka, si no estoy para proteger a mi hijo, por favor, ¡por favor!, quiero que tú y Gylda lo cuiden, ¿puedes prometerlo? –preguntó sollozando, en parte por el dolor del parto y otra por la inminente posibilidad de que _algo_ no resultara bien.

-Hijita, no pienses en eso, pero para que estés tranquila, sí, claro que sí. Con gusto cuidaremos de nuestro nieto.

La rubia respiró con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Pero todo va a estar bien. Eres muy fuerte, muy joven, atlética y tu embarazo ha transcurrido con mucha normalidad. Tú verás crecer a este niño que es tan deseado por todos.

Las palabras de su suegra fueron como una dulce melodía que le hizo tener más confianza.

La futura madre asintió confiada llevando una mano a su vientre, mientras Hiccup le besaba la frente.

En eso Gylda y Gothi entraron de nuevo con unas bolsas que incluían algunas pinzas y navajas, Hiccup pidió internamente que nada de eso se necesitara para el parto.

La curandera mayor movió las cobijas de la jefa para ver la ingle de ella y tras hacer una seña a Hofferson, empezaron a movilizarse.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Astrid sin soltar la mano de Hiccup.

-Está lista, el bebé llegará pronto. –informó Gylda. Lo futuros padres se asustaron, pero también se alegraron ante la apremiante llegada del heredero, de su hijo. Como era un evento exclusivo de mujeres como lo dictaba la costumbre en Berk, el padre debía salir.

-Hiccup, es hora.

El jefe asintió. Besó a la rubia una vez más y acarició su rostro. -¿Quieres que esté contigo? –preguntó.

Pero Astrid sabía que Hiccup batallaría en lidiar con la presión, además, era una tradición de la isla, por lo que le soltó la mano de él.

-Mejor espera afuera, te darán noticias pronto.

El castaño volvió a besarla con desesperación y con el dolor de su corazón se separó de ella.

.

.

.

.

Salió de la cabaña mientras iría a buscar a Gobber, sin embargo notó que había algunos visitantes en la casa.

-A penas regresé de la vigía y encontré la nota de Gylda. –expresó Finn, angustiado. -¿Cómo está Astrid?

El castaño resopló mientras veía a Gobber, Snotlout, Tuffnut y el tío de su esposa.

-Desde hace unas horas está con contracciones, al parecer ya va a iniciar en labor de parto. –informó a grandes rasgos. –Iba a avisarles.

Los invitó a pasar. Ruffnut se había quedado con el pequeño (ni tan pequeño ya) Snottnut mientras que los demás estaban allí al pendiente.

-Sé lo que sientes, pero ella estará bien. Es muy fuerte. –Jorgenson trató de animar mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. –Creo que también hay que hablarle al resto del consejo, que estén enterados que pronto llegará el nuevo heredero o heredera.

-Sí, gracias. –sinceró, la verdad es que Toothless también le hacía falta.

-¿Y saben lo que va a ser? –preguntó Tuff para romper el hielo. –Tal vez un niño, para que sea el ansiado heredero de la isla, o puede ser una niña, le lloverían mil propuestas por su mano, apuesto que el bebé de Eret y Karena sería el primero en la lista de opciones. –bromeó, provocando que Hiccup empezara a encelarse.

-No tenemos nada en petición. Lo que sea será bien recibido. –pero Hiccup deseaba una niña. -¿Y tú cómo sabes del bebé de Eret y Karena?

-Es porque con la carta que les enviaron a ustedes, la dulce Sotma me mandó una a mí contando la primicia. –presumió el gemelo.

-¿Ya nació el bebé de ellos? ¿Fue niño? –preguntó Gobber, emocionado.

-Así es. –Hiccup extendió el papel para mostrar el contenido. –Berserk tiene un príncipe.

Los varones se alegraron por el matrimonio. Ahora sólo faltaba el nacimiento del nuevo heredero de la isla.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Heather se había sentado al lado del regordete vikingo, ambos veían el cielo azulado y la luna jugando alegremente por encima del horizonte. Ninguno de los dos de atrevía a romper el cómodo silencio que había entre los dos, quizá en cierta forma por el miedo incondicional a que si hablaban su "relación" cambiaría de rumbo; pero uno de los dos tenía que se ser valiente._

 _-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Fishlegs, sin el suficiente valor de mirarla._

 _La castaña se sintió chiquita, ni ella misma podía explicarlo._

 _-¿A qué me quedaba en Berk? –preguntó también. –No había razón para quedarme._

 _-Tu mejor amiga estaba embarazada._

 _La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Lo sabes? –susurró._

 _El rubio asintió. –Cuando fue Snogletog la vi y hablé con ella._

 _Deranged no siguió con el mismo tópico, quizá más adelante hablaría de eso. –Astrid me animó a seguir a mi corazón._

 _-¿Seguirlo?_

 _-Sí. –lo miró con profundidad. –Tú te lo llevaste. –sinceró._

 _-No soy un ladrón, Heather. No robé nada. –se ofendió. –Y si es así, tú fuiste quien rechazó el mío._

 _-Lo sé, no estoy reclamando. –se defendió antes de que hubiera malentendidos. –Sé que te hice mucho daño, pero estoy aquí para eso. Quiero saber si…_

 _-¿Si sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti? –anticipó las palabras._

 _La voz de ambos temblaba y fuertes escalofríos los sacudían por dentro._

 _-Vine a decirte que todo eso que tú sientes, o mejor dicho sentías por mí… es recíproco. Yo también te quiero y…_

 _-Por favor, berserker, a penas y puedes decirlo. –Fishlegs rodó los ojos, fastidiado. –No te burles así de mí._

 _En ese momento Heather lo entendió, entendió que nada iba a ser igual. Había tardado demasiado en expresar sus sentimientos que ahora sólo le pesaban más y más._

 _¿Eso es lo que él había sentido? ¿Ese cruel rechazo?_

 _-No es una burla. Entiéndeme,_ _la verdad no sé cómo empezar, es difícil decirte lo que quiero y que bueno, lamentablemente por miedo y otras cosas no pude decirlo, pero por favor, escúchame tú ahora, no he podido expresarme de la manera correcta, o de la manera que me hubiera gustado, te quiero hablar sinceramente y de todo corazón… seré lo más honesta posible incluso si todo esto te llega a sonar cursi o bobo, a lo mejor, hasta innecesario, pero si no te lo digo, voy a morir de la desesperación; no quiero que llegue el día en que me tenga que arrepentir por no haber dicho lo que siento por ti._

 _Fishlegs no cambió su gesto._

 _La castaña se daría pro vencida pronto, pero no sin expresar todo lo que había guardado en esos meses._

 _-Sé muy bien lo que pasó, sé que tú me expresaste tus sentimientos y que YO no supe corresponderlos, pero en realidad es que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ellos. Me da miedo expresar los sentimientos porque… porque de una forma u otra pierdo a quienes quiero, y no deseaba que algo así te pase, pero, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. –hablaba rápidamente. –Estaba por perder a Windshear y todo parecía incierto en mi vida otra vez, pero ahora lo entiendo, sé que tú eres mi otra mitad, el complemento de mi vida y quiero ser lo mismo de la tuya._

 _El vikingo empezaba a doblegarse._

 _-Fishlegs. –lo encaró decidida. –Sé que no somos nada, que yo no he permitido que seamos algo más, pero siendo sincera contigo y conmigo misma también, me da tanto miedo perderte, sobrevivo con eso, con ese temor. Pero ese temor es casi o igual de grande el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado. –explicó afectada. –Te pido esta oportunidad, para…_

 _-¡Por Thor! Heather, reacciona. No me quieres. Nunca lo has hecho. –empezó a resignarse. –Yo quiero lo que Snotlout y Ruff tienen, lo que Hiccup y Astrid tienen, lo que sé que algún día tendré._

 _-¿Por qué no tenerlo conmigo? –preguntó dolida. -¿Tan pronto cambió lo que sentías por mí?_

 _El vikingo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. –No ha cambiado, Heather. Pero sí cambió lo que yo siento por mí mismo. Escucha, sé que soy una persona obesa que a simple vista parece tonto e insignificante. –la castaña se asustó por la descripción que él daba de sí. -Con serios problemas de autoestima, y sí, sí los tengo, y los he aumentado por causa de los gemelos y de muchas otras personas en Berk, pero también he aprendido a lidiar con eso, si nadie me quiere, pues ni modo, es su problema, yo estaré bien, con mis amigos, con los dragones y…_

 _-¿Por eso te fuiste, no? Por los dragones, no por lo que según tú no sentía por ti. –dedujo la berserker._

 _-Fue por todo en realidad. –confesó apenado._

 _Otro silencio incómodo se presentó entre los dos._

 _La fémina temblaba de su labio. En sus más locos sueños llegó a imaginar que tal vez él la perdonaba por haberle hablado tan cruelmente._

 _-Lo siento, mucho. Toda la vida me arrepentiré de eso. Mis decisiones las tomé muy tarde, pero es cierto Fishlegs, mereces un amor verdadero, un amor que no sea egoísta, ni que tenga miedo, un amor como el que nuestros amigos se tienen… como el que sueñas, y me ha quedado claro que yo no te lo puedo dar. –la frialdad y resignación con la que habló taladraron su pecho._

 _En cuanto a Fishlegs, las palabras le dieron un golpe de agua fría en todo su ser._

" _Un amor que no sea egoísta", el egoísmo era pensar en sí mismo antes que el alguien más, justo lo que él hacía ahora, ¿no?_

" _Un amor que no tenga miedo", como los miedos que estaba venciendo Heather en ese momento, un miedo que él tenía ahora a volver a salir lastimado._

" _Un amor como el de sus amigos", ¿acaso Hiccup y Astrid no habían tenido malos ratos?_

" _Un amor como el que sueñas" ¿pero si Heather era su sueño desde hacía años?_

 _¿Acaso no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que podía perder? ¿No era lo que tanto esperó? ¿No era lo que soñó tantas veces?_

 _No perdería eso por un orgullo del que no estaba feliz._

 _Sonrió, quitándose un peso invisible e imaginario, pero una vez que tuvo todo eso fuera de su vida, ahora tenía espacio para un nuevo amor, el de él y Heather._

 _-Tú también te mereces eso. –le aseguró mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de él, pequeñas a comparación pero cálidas como el más acogedor de los lugares. –Y tienes razón, dame la oportunidad de dártelo._

 _La castaña no sabía si estaba soñando._

 _-Sé que cometí un error, lo siento, perdón. –susurró conmovida, sintiéndose merecedora de tal afecto hacia ella._

 _No dijeron nada, sólo acercaron su rostros para besarse, un beso que habían postergado por años, por agonizantes y largos años desaprovechados de su juventud, aunque por otro lado, quizá es lo que ellos necesitaban, estar lejos uno del otro para poder valorarse, apreciarse y cuidarse entre sí de la manera necesaria._

 _Algo retirado de ellos, sin escuchar bien lo que pasaba, Hiccup y Toothless observaban a los enamorados._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Angustiantes horas pasaron para quienes estaban al tanto del anuncio del embarazo, pero para la jefa de Berk fue un martirio.

La frente le sudaba a cantaros, y por más que se esforzaba, la energía se le estaba agotando a cada segundo.

Gylda y Valka se miraron preocupadas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sollozante. –Diganme que pasa. –demandó.

Las mujeres le sonrieron para tranquilizarla. –Nada malo, hija, es sólo que se ha tardado el parto, casi amanece. –la tía de ella señaló la ventana para que se apreciaran el encantador juego de luces que estaba por iniciar.

También apreció las ojeras de las mujeres, quienes estaban agotadas, haciéndose sentir culpable por ocasionarles molestias.

-Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo. –empezó a llorar, inevitablemente, mientras otra contracción más duradera y agobiante la asaltaba.

Otra mujer estaba entrando a la habitación después de ir por otra tina de agua limpia y caliente.

-El jefe Hiccup quiere saber cómo está su esposa.

Gylda dejó de momento la parte íntima de su sobrina.

-Respira un poco, Astrid. –aconsejó la rubia. –Iré a decirle a Hiccup que estás bien, es sólo que el revoltoso de tu hijo aún no quiere salir. –la calmó con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a la jefa por un momento. –Cuando regrese, tendrá que nacer, ¿de acuerdo?

La jefa asintió, no muy segura de lograrlo.

Miró a Gylda salir de la habitación y después Valka se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco hasta estar a su altura.

-¿Hay algo malo? –preguntó Astrid, temerosa.

-No hay complicaciones, querida, pero si sigue tardando más puede que las haya, el tiempo límite está llegando, por lo que tendrás que pujar con todas tus fuerzas, ¿escuchaste? Eres muy fuerte Astrid, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, tienes que hacerlo, tú y Hiccup han esperado demasiado por este bebé, estás a sólo unos minutos de tenerlo en tus brazos, no dejes que un poco de dolor retrase este encuentro.

La rubia asintió, sintiéndose patética por asustarse, después de todo era un proceso completamente normal. El embarazo (salvo por el problema de hacía casi un mes) habría transcurrido con total normalidad, además era primeriza, lo que ocasionaba que todo tardara más.

-Tendrás que pujar como la mismísima Freya, como la valquiria que eres. –la ánimo, besándole la frente.

En ese momento la parturienta sintió un fuerte calambre en todo el vientre y en su intimidad, provocándole un grito de dolor incomparable al que había sentido antes.

Valka notó eso, con temo miró la entrepierna de su nuera y notó lo que temía, un líquido empezó a salir. –Ya va a nacer. –le susurró emocionada. -¡Gylda! –le llamó, pero la mujer ya estaba subiendo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando vieron que Gylda bajaba de las escaleras todos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Ya nació? –preguntó Gobber, pues Hiccup se quedó sin palabras.

Gylda negó con pesadez.

-Aún no, dentro de poco nacerá. –prometió. –La verdad bajé porque necesitaba un poco de agua. –mencionó, mientras que su esposo Finn estaba extendiéndole un tarro con el contenido que pidió. –Gracias, me siento algo mareada. –se quejó. –Y aprovecho para llevarme el té para Astrid.

Hiccup ya lo había preparado, entregándolo a ella.

-Me siento patético, es todo lo que puedo hacer. –se molestó.

-De momento esperar es lo único que todos podemos hacer, es normal que en su primer embarazo tarde más, no es de alarmarse. Aconsejo que preparen el hidromiel, dentro de poco van a festejar el nacimiento del heredero.

El castaño se motivó con las palabras mientras vio subir a la mujer, sin embargo lo alteró un quejido de dolor que emitió su esposa, seguido del grito con el cual llamaban a tía de ésta.

.

.

.

.

La mujer se arrepintió de haber salido de la habitación, pues en medio de esa pausa el bebé casi salía del cuerpo de la fémina. Con rapidez se lavó las manos y se colocó de nuevo frente a la cama.

-Muy bien, Astrid. Ya tiene que nacer, así que… ¡puja! –exclamó, motivándola.

La rubia obedeció y empujó con todas su fuerzas.

-Excelente, hija. Otro más.

¿Otro? La ojiazul apretó las telas que le dieron para menguar el esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, Astrid. Ya casi nace, hija. –hizo una pausa. –En la siguiente contracción llegará, pero tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo.

Ella ya no podía.

Las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

Inevitablemente esa escena le recordó cuando perdió a su bebé, estaba en esa misma habitación e incluso las mismas personas, pero aquel momento empezó a borrarse, ahora era un momento de felicidad y expectación.

Valka y Gylda esperaban un nieto al cual mimar.

Los gemelos y Snotlout quería a ese bebé para que jugara con su hijo y pollito.

Berk esperaba el heredero.

El archipiélago esperaba un potente aliado.

Pero ella, ella y su esposo esperaban a su hijo. Un bebé tan amado como deseado. Un bebé por el que lloraron y rogaron internamente para que llegara a sus vidas y esos ruegos ya habían sido escuchados, sólo se ocupaba un último esfuerzo.

-¡PUJA! –ordenó su tía.

Estrujó las manos contra la cama, gritó como una demente, y empujó los músculos de su cadera como si la vida se le fuera en eso, y la verdad es que así lo sentía. Después de ese descomunal esfuerzo se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente hasta que escuchó un ronroneo que incrementó al paso de los segundos.

Ya no hacía más esfuerzo físico en ese momento.

Era madre y su amado Hiccup era padre.

El bebé había nacido y, de alguna metafórica manera, ella también.

-¿Está bien? –alcanzó a preguntar en un hilo de voz que fue inaudible.

La rubia, jadeante y cansada se removió para ver el bultito que Gylda cargó, llevándolo con Gothi y la otra curandera para limpiar el recién nacido.

-¡Es un varón! –exclamó Valka orgullosa, mientras besaba la frente de su nuera. –Es un niño, Astrid. Es un niño muy sano.

El bebé no dejaba de llorar, tenía unos buenos pulmones. Gothi dio dos bastonazos en el suelo, permitiendo que todos pusieran atención. La anciana amarró un brazalete en el pie del infante, clara señal de que era hijo del jefe, y después continuó aseando al bebé.

Astrid se dejó caer de nuevo. –Gracias, gracias, gracias… -expresó su reconocimiento a los dioses, mientras trataba de recobrar la energía.

Valka cortó rápidamente el cordón umbilical y aseó a Astrid, al igual que el resto del cuarto.

-Quiero verlo. –pidió susurrante mientras la aseaban. Gylda tenía lágrimas en los ojos, así que después de examinar al bebé, quien seguía sollozando, lo cargó con cuidado y lo llevó al lado de su mamá.

-Felicidades Astrid, está muy sano y fuerte. Será un gran vikingo. –expresó confiada mientras lo acomodaba al lado del rostro de la rubia.

Por su parte, la ex jinete de Stormfly nunca se había sentido tan más dichosa y feliz. Ese bebé era perfecto.

-Hola hijito. –la suave voz de ella calmó al bebé quien de inmediato dejó de llorar. –Bienvenido, tu papi y yo te hemos esperado tanto… -acarició su cabecita con su mano, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo porque Valka lo tomó para seguirlo limpiando, acción que Astrid entendió a la perfección.

Tras un par de movimientos más en la habitación, Gylda y la madre del jefe trataron de decidir quién daría la noticia.

-Yo le diré. –comentó Astrid, ya que no había podido decirle de su embarazo, al menos quería darle la noticia de lo que su bebé había sido. -¿Tía, lo puedes llamar?

Hofferson asintió, orgullosa de tener la oportunidad. Besó la frente de su sobrina y entregó el bebé a Valka, ella sería quien lo entregaría a los orgullosos padres.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Gylda volvió a subir el tiempo empezó a correr con mayor lentitud.

Los minutos se volvieron agonizantes y la espera fue una tortura.

Hiccup sólo daba más vueltas por toda la habitación principal.

-Oye jefe, si das dos vueltas más lograrás hacer una zanga en la sala de tu casa. –observó Tuffnut.

El castaño se detuvo y se llevó su mano a la cabeza nuevamente. –Ya llevan mucho tiempo, Astrid lleva más de diez horas de parto.

Los presentes también estaban angustiados, había sido una noche y una madrugada terrible, pero algunos de ellos debían continuar con las actividades del día.

Finn abrió la puerta para tratar de ver la hora, y fue en ese preciso momento que se puso disfrutar de la frescura de la mañana y a lo lejos el primer rayo de sol que entró travieso hasta el hogar del jefe, rebotando en las paredes del hogar, iluminando el espacio; en ese instante, el cual no pudo ser más perfecto, en que se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Astrid y tan sólo unos segundos después el llanto del recién nacido, llenando de alegría a todos los presente.

El jefe alzó la cabeza, deleitándose con el lloriqueo del bebé. Él era papá.

Todo pasó a segundo plano en ese entonces, los dragones, las islas, el archipiélago, Grimel y hasta el amor que le tenía a Astrid… dejó de pensar, porque él acababa de resurgir de lo que era.

-¡Ya nació! –gritó Gobber, iniciando el festejo en los hombres de la casa.

Sacudieron a Hiccup quien parecía a punto de desmayar, porque no reaccionaba. Pero la verdad es que se había enamorado de ese llanto.

Su lady le había dado el regalo más hermoso.

-¡Soy papá! –Haddock alzó los brazos y dio un brinco de felicidad.

Un par de minutos después de que el llanto del bebé se apaciguó, Gylda bajó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Ya escuchaste, no? ¡Ya nació! –Gylda sólo confirmó la noticia, transmitiendo tranquilidad y felicidad.

-¿Cómo está Astrid? –preguntó Hiccup, desesperado. -¿Y qué es?

Gylda abrazó a Hiccup. –Tu esposa está muy bien, es una mujer muy fuerte y lo hizo de maravilla. –escuchar eso llenó de orgullo a Hiccup. –Respecto al bebé…

Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la noticia. –Creo que debes subir para verlo por ti mismo.

El castaño ni gracias dijo, cuando ya estaba subiendo a la habitación. Presuroso se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía a Astrid, recostada en la cabecera de la cama, la vio exhausta y muy cansada, pero con una paz que irradiaba; él jamás la había visto tan más hermosa como en ese momento.

-Mi lady. –la llamó, provocando que ella abriera los ojos y ambos se miraran felices. Caminó hasta ella, se agachó y le besó la frente. –Gracias.

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, desde que se enteró de su embarazo esperaba ese momento.

-Hiccup. –se separó un poco de él y con su ayuda se recargó mejor, después le hizo una seña a Valka para que trajera al bebé, quien obedeció la orden de su jefa, colocándolo en brazos de ella. El castaño quedó embobado al ver por primera vez a su bebé. –Mi amor, es un niño, es tu hijo, _nuestro hijo_.

El castaño había visto paisajes, dragones, multitudes, amaneceres y atardeceres encantadores, pero nunca, nada se compararía a la escena de su esposa cargando a su bebé, a su hijo.

Las palabras eran innecesarias, porque en realidad nada, nunca, ningún adjetivo ni concepto podrían definir las sensaciones que le experimentaba por ellos.

Observó a su bebé, estaba enrojecido, hinchado y le llenó de orgullo ver que tenía mechones entre castaños y pelirrojos. Con temor pasó el brazo junto al de su esposa, sentándose sobre la cama al lado de ella, para juntos tener la oportunidad de cargar a su hijo.

-Es perfecto. –susurró con lo que su voz pudo musitar.

Astrid no dejaba de sonreír. Ambos veían cómo el pecho del bebé se inflaba pausadamente, llenándolos de alegría.

-¿Ya decidieron cómo lo llamarán? –preguntó Valka, lagrimeando un poco por tan bella escena. –Todos querrán empezar a brindar en honor al príncipe del Berk.

Los padres se pusieron nerviosos, aún no hablaban de eso, ¿cómo se les fue a pasar?

La nueva abuela notó la decisión que ellos debían tomar, por lo que optó en dejarlos a solas unos minutos.

-Esperaré abajo, ¿quieren decir lo que es?

Hiccup meditó un poco, eso era su decisión a fin de cuentas. –Aún no mamá. –mencionó. –Hasta que elijamos el nombre.

La castaña-pelirroja asintió y salió de la habitación, la cual estaba vacía, los demás esperaban afuera.

-Justo anoche dijimos que hoy hablaríamos de los nombres posibles. –se burló Astrid. -¿Has pensado en alguno? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar al bebé.

Hiccup negó. –No quiero seguir la tradición de ponerle nombres feos.

La rubia se contagió de su humor. –Me gustaría un nombre que tenga un significado especial.

-Sí, coincido contigo. –se acurrucó más hacia ella.

Lo observaron. Era tan pequeño y tan frágil. Necesitaba cuidado de ellos, pero ambos sabían que sería un vikingo que cambiaría la historia del mundo.

-Mi madre dice que cuando nací mi padre dijo que sería un gran vikingo, el más fuerte de todos.

-Y no se equivocó. –su esposa lo miró enamorada. –Tal vez no en tamaño, Hiccup. Pero sí en tu corazón y en tus acciones. Nuestro hijo aprenderá eso de ti. –expresó orgullosa.

El jefe regresó la mirada a su bebé. Miró el rostro.

-Tiene mi nariz. –señaló él.

-Y tus orejas también. –continuó Astrid.

-Muchas pecas. –opinó, pues las tenía casi en el mismo lugar que él. –Igual que ambos.

-El cabello de tu padre. –dijo orgullosa.

-Y la barbilla del tuyo. –continuó Haddock.

Podrían pasar horas en los que admiraran las características del recién nacido, pero tenían que decidir el nombre de él, principalmente porque Gobber haría el anuncio oficial en el Gran Salón.

-Tú padre estaría maravillado con su nieto. –mencionó, tanteando el terreno.

-También los tuyos. Apuesto que tu padre el mío se pelearían por enseñarle a blandir un hacha. –imaginó la escena. –Pero ellos lo cuidarán desde el Valhala. –expresó feliz. –Él tendrá algo de ellos, y por medio de él recordaremos a dos grandes jefes.

Astrid recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiccup, pero en cuanto él terminó de hablar se enderezó, con una idea.

-¿Y si honramos a tus padres a través de nuestro hijo? –preguntó la rubia, emocionada.

-¿Nombrarlo así? –adivinó el jefe.

La madre primeriza asintió emocionada. –No imagino un nombre mejor para nuestro bebé.

Al castaño le encantó la idea. _Nombrarlo_ , como el padre de Astrid.

-Stoick. –dijo Astrid.

-Erick. –musitó el jefe.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos porque hablaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno quería honrar al padre de su conyugue, los dos se enternecieron por el gran detalle.

-El nombre de los dos mejores jefes que hemos tenido, de Berk y de Bog Burglar. –susurró Hiccup. –Me parece que él tendrá mucho de los dos.

-Sí. –coincidió la mujer. –El liderazgo innato de los Haddock.

-Y la fuerza de los Hofferson. –agregó Hiccup, besando la frente de Astrid. -Entonces… Stoick Erick.

La rubia le dio un golpe con el codo. –Suena mejor…

-Erick Stoick. –corrigió el jefe. –Era broma.

Ambos se miraron con amor, con amor y con mucha alegría.

Su esperanza más deseada.

-¿Te gusta tu nombre? –le preguntó Astrid, tocándole la nariz al pequeño. -¿Sabes que Erick significa "el que siempre gobierna?

-No lo sabía. –musitó el castaño con sinceridad, temeroso de despertar al infante. –Y aunque tu nombre significa gobernante, no es una imposición para que lo seas, eso dependerá de ti.

Hiccup jugó con los deditos de su hijo, mientras éste le apretó el dedo meñique.

Ambos admiraron ese gesto, queriendo llorar de felicidad.

-¿Es increíble, no? –preguntó Astrid. –Cómo nuestro amor se materializó, formando una persona. –Bienvenido Erick Stoick Haddok. –Eres la respuesta de nuestra esperanza.

Hiccup se atrevió a tocar la cabecita del bebito, con miedo a hacerle daño. –Así es hijito, tú eres la esperanza de Berk.

Ambos padres se besaron en los labios de una manera tan tierna y dulce, para después besar a su primogénito. Éste se empezó a remover un poco, sollozando, provocando un berrido fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó asustada, Astrid.

Hiccup negó, él tampoco sabía qué hacer, sin embargo Gylda entró al rescate. –De seguro se sintió un poco sofocado, y también es probable que pronto le dé hambre. –expresó al observarlo, años de experiencia la respaldaban. –Será bueno que tomes leche de yak caliente cuanto antes para que baje tu leche y puedas amamantarlo.

La rubia asintió, haría todo lo que le dijeran.

-Debes descansar, trata de dormir. –aconsejó también, tomando de nuevo al niño y poniéndolo en la cuna que Finn hizo el favor de subir desde antes de que Hiccup regresara.

Hiccup le besó la mano a su esposa y le ayudó a recostarse.

-Todos están preguntando por ti. Iré abajo a decir que estás bien, daré las buenas noticias y el nombre de nuestro hijo, ahora regreso. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento. –le prometió, despidiéndose de ambos.

.

.

.

.

En el recibidor estaban los amigos más cercanos de ellos, e incluso Gothi que volvió a subir a la habitación junto con Valka para terminar de atender a la jefa.

En cuanto vieron a Hiccup todos siguieron expectantes.

La sonrisa que radiaba la contagió a todos.

-¡ES UN NIÑO! –gritó dando un salto que imitaron los demás. –Su nombre es Erick Stoick Haddock, esperanza y heredero de Berk.

-¡LARGA VIDA A ERICK! –inició Snotlout con el coro al que el resto de ellos se unieron.

Los abrazos y felicitaciones le siguieron a él junto a los mejores deseos que le daban.

Finn se conmovió por el nombre y también se sintió feliz de ser "tío –abuelo" del pequeño bebé al que ya querían conocer, pero era bien sabido que eso era algo reservado para la presentación del hijo del jefe.

-Por favor, Gobber. –el mencionado se limpió las lágrimas, atendiendo el llamado. –Den el aviso en el Gran Salón, que empiecen las fiestas, y envía avisos a las otras islas, los redactaré en el transcurso del día…

Hiccup dio un par de órdenes más, pero casi nadie las pudo entender porque el muchacho salticó hasta la habitación donde estaba su familia.

-Bueno, el jefe ha dado una orden.

.

.

.

La rubia sólo veía a su bebé que era arrullado por Valka, quien había pedido permiso de cargarlo. Claro que ella tenía todo el derecho por ser la abuela.

Cuando Astrid terminó de beber el tarro de leche de yak se sentó de nuevo, con muchas almohadas a su espalda para sentirse más cómoda.

-Regresé, todos mandan saludos. –dijo alegre mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia.

Astrid estaba por decir algo, pero el sonido de un cuerno la alteró.

-¿Nos atacan? –preguntó horrorizada, pero la mirada calma de su esposo la tranquilizó.

-No, mi lady, nada de eso… sólo escucha.

La rubia prestó atención mientras escuchaba el cuerno sonar, cuyo staccato le calmó, era un aviso y por la sonrisa de Hiccup parecía entender de qué se trataba.

.

.

.

.

El pueblo se aglomeró por el llamado afuera de la casa del jefe, justo en la entrada del Gran Salón.

La confusión alteró a todos, debido al sonido del cuerno, pero aún así se respiraba un ambiente fresco y de paz.

-Pueblo de Berk. –llamó el herrero con voz fuerte. –Es para mí un honor y privilegio dar la siguiente noticia. El día de hoy, al amanecer, justo con el primer rayo de luz del sol, nació el hijo legítimo de los jefes Astrid y Hiccup Haddock.

El pueblo reaccionó, aunque no estalló el grito, aún.

-Con parecido a sus abuelos, la sangre del jefe corre por las venas de este príncipe. El trono de Berk tiene un heredero, y todos lo llamaremos ERICK STOICK HADDOCK, La esperanza de Berk.

En esta ocasión, ahora sí, el pueblo gritó de felicidad.

 _¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick!_

Los gritos duraron casi una hora.

Los cuernos resonaron por toda la isla.

Todas las antorchas se encendieron.

Y cientos de regalos empezaron a llegar al Gran Salón, donde quedarían expuestas hasta el día de la presentación oficial del niño.

Mientras ocurría toda esa fiesta en las tierras de Berk, dentro del hogar Haddock había paz, quietud y amor, sobretodo amor por ver esa hermosa vida que comía del pecho de su madre mientras los orgullosos jefes abrazaban entre sí al pequeñín.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de la isla.

Lejos del santuario donde estaban resguardados algunos dragones liderados por el matrimonio Ingerman; la flota de cuatro señores de batalla resguardaban para abrir el paso a una ruta para atacar.

-¿Dónde está esa isla? ¿Dónde está el Alfa? –preguntó el más impaciente de todos.

Otro de ellos señaló el mapa. –Pasando el estrecho de Balder, con nuestras naves estaremos en esos territorios en un par de días.

-¿Y si son ciertos los rumores? ¿Si el Alfa ya no está con ellos? –preguntó Ragnar.

De las sombras apareció el cazador de dragones, único en fama y sin igual.

-Ataca el hogar y todos los dragones irán. Donde hay miel, se juntan las moscas. –expresó Grimmel, feliz de volver a jugar al gato y al ratón. –Los únicos Furias Nocturnas que hay se los presté a Drago para que los usara como carnada, pero él los perdió. Si es verdad que el Furia Nocturna es el Alfa, les prometo que yo acabaré lo que empecé, esa especie acabará de una vez por todas. –dijo convencido mientras veía la jaula "vacía", cuando en realidad había una Furia Nocturna "albino". –Preparense, ustedes irán primero a Berk.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias, gracias por leer, lamento si hay muchas fallas en la escritura, prometo editar más adelante los capís.

Ya nació bebé hiccstrid, tenía años pensando este capítulo y me alegra un montón poder escribirlo por fin.

Para quienes no sabían que se trataba de un varoncito según mis ideas, ya lo había decidido desde que escribí "Ella", y "Leyendas", así que ahora que saben la verdad pueden leer dichos fics si quieren para entender mejor mi universo dragoniano.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado:** 11 de abril de 2019


	10. Los señores de la guerra

**.**

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 10:** Los señores de la guerra.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

En la casa Haddock nunca se había respirado tanto amor como en ese instante. Todo parecía perfecto, y la suave respiración del pequeño recién nacido hacía que el momento pareciera etéreo.

Los orgullosos padres veían a su hijo mientras la abuela del infante lo mecía para provocarle un eructo, cuando éste se produjo lo regresó de nuevo a los brazos del padre.

-Ahora va a querer dormir de nuevo. –mencionó Valka.

-Es normal, los recién nacidos sólo comen y duermen. –agregó Gylda, quien había cuidado de la salud de Astrid y del bebito durante la recuperación.

La nueva mamá lo abrigó en sus brazos y lo empezó a mecer cuando Hiccup se lo pasó con sumo cuidado.

-¿Cómo va todo en Berk? –preguntó en voz bajita para no alterar a su hijo.

Hiccup prácticamente no la había dejado sola en los días posteriores a su recuperación, incluso había pausado sus diligencias de jefe; a pesar de que Astrid se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud y podía realizar todas sus actividades, decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerse en casa hasta la hora de la presentación del infante frente a todo Berk, la cual sería al día siguiente.

-Todos quieren conocer a Erick. –murmuró, viéndolos orgullosamente.

-Mañana será la presentación oficial de él. –agregó Astrid. -¿Está todo listo? –preguntó tratando de disminuir su emoción.

-Sí, hija. Todo listo para la presentación del primogénito de los jefes de Berk. –dijo Gylda mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. –Los carneros fueron cazados, las cocineras tienen indicaciones estrictas, el mejor Hidromiel, invitaciones a todas las islas y a cada hora llegan nuevos obsequios para mi sobrino.

Los padres sonrieron agradecidos por las atenciones de las familias, sin duda era un niño muy querido por todos.

La mujer de Hofferson siguió parloteando hasta que se sintió algo mareada, haciéndose notar por los presentes en la recamara.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Astrid, preocupada, pues no era normal verla así, ella siempre era enérgica y activa.

-Sí, sí, no es nada. –hizo un ademán con las manos para tranquilizarlos.

-¿Segura? Te ves algo pálida. –se acercó Valka para tocar la frente de ella.

-Sí, sólo estoy cansada. –musito pausadamente. –No he dormido bien.

Los jefes se miraron, preocupados de la mujer. –Ve a descansar entonces. –pidieron los dos al unísono.

-Has estado todo el tiempo aquí, prácticamente. –agregó la jefa.

Gylda sonrió, tratando de transmitir calma, pero ella era curandera, y sabía que no era normal su estado de salud y no deseaba pensar en algo malo de momento; especialmente ahora que se acababa de reencontrar con Finn. –Gracias, pero me siento bien, insisto.

Hiccup no se quedó conforme a ella y la acompañó para salir de la habitación, sin embargo cuando la rubia se volteó para decir algo más a Astrid, Gylda sintió un fuerte mareo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Tía! –exclamó Astrid, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, pero sin poder hacer gran cosa debido a que cargaba a su adormilado bebé. Hiccup alcanzó a sujetarla para que no se diera de lleno contra el piso.

La curandera seguía consiente pero asustada por el cambio repentino de salud y la inestabilidad que percibió. –Estoy bien, estoy bien. –repitió ya de pie y sin problema aparente.

La jefa dejó delicadamente a su bebé en la cuna y le pidió a su tía que se sentara.

-Háblenle a Gothi, por favor. –ordenó la jefa a Valka y a Hiccup.

-No es necesario. Sólo debo descansar. –trató de defenderse.

-Nos sentiríamos mejor si te revisa, además no tarda en venir en dejarme las hierbas para mi té, ¿sí? –pidió de nuevo la mujer.

Hofferson no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la revisión de la anciana, lo cual lo sentía como un insulto hacia ella, pues ella misma era una de las mejores curanderas de Berk.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser casi una experta en tratar a otros, no podía decir lo mismo cuando se trataba de sí, pues pasó desapercibido muchos síntomas importantes y necesarios para la detección de lo que le ocurría, lo cual fue confirmado para sorpresa y alegría de todos: estaba embarazada.

La noticia impactó a la mujer, a su amiga Valka, a su sobrina, al jefe y ni hablar de su marido.

 _No es posible_. –fue lo que ella alegó, pero los síntomas estaban allí e indicaban todo.

El la juventud de Gylda tuvo un problema que le impidió embarazarse, una trágica historia que acabó por destruir las esperanzas de tener una familia de sangre y que ahora, años después parecía volverse a vislumbrar.

Como era de esperarse, esa alegría colmó de más felicidad a todos, aunque por el momento no dirían nada.

.

.

.

.

 _Después de que Fishlegs y Heather comenzaron oficialmente su relación decidieron que era hora de volver a ejecutar el plan de ataque para acabar de una vez por todas las malas acciones de esos cazadores._

 _Por un momento, Heather propuso que regresaran a Berk para solicitar ayuda de los jinetes, pero esa idea fue desechada cuando se concluyó que se perdería tiempo valioso que podía ocuparse para atacar._

 _Un par de días vigilaron los movimientos del enemigo. Finn reconoció y advirtió que Grimel estaba entre ellos, que él se movía con ayuda de unos dragones llamados "Garras Mortales", por lo que dedujeron que si acababan con la flota, acabarían también con todo el núcleo del mal._

 _-¿Alguna duda con el plan? –preguntó Hiccup después de repetir las instrucciones a Heather y Fishlegs, quienes eran los únicos jinetes presentes._

 _Ambos negaron con seguridad._

 _-Bien, entonces… ¡andando!_

 _Con las plegarias de los burglars y del muy mejorado Finn, los muchachos alzaron vuelo para atacar al maleante cazador y al grupo llamado "los lords de la guerra"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El Gran Salón lucía impresionante. Tantos obsequios que los padres no sabrían qué hacer con ellos.

Astrid esperaba impaciente el llamado, mientras tanto estaba en su casa, terminando de arreglarse, pues los nueve días después del nacimiento del infante acababa de cumplirse y por fin ella podría salir y presentar a su amado hijo en la ceremonia oficial.

La mujer se terminaba de arreglar el cabello, el cual había trenzado en dos guedejas anchas que caían por toda su espalda, y su tradicional diadema que Hiccup le había regalado. Colocó su capa y la abrochó con un prendedor.

-¡Te vez hermosa! –susurró Hiccup entrando a la habitación.

La mujer le sonrió al voltearse.

-Tú también te ves muy bien. –reconoció Astrid.

El jefe le dio un beso en la frente, mientras su esposa terminaba de arropar al bebé.

-No hace tanto frío. Tal vez no deba estar tan arropado. –sugirió el castaño, pero se arrepintió cuando la rubia lo miró desconcertada.

-Valka, Gylda y Gothi dijeron que debe estar arropado, así que estará arropado. –tajantemente ordenó, el jefe no se atrevió a pensar nada más, prefirió deleitarse con la escena de ella mientras peinaba el casi nulo cabello del bebé que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

-Mi lady, es hora de irnos. –comenzó Hiccup. –El pueblo de Berk y algunos invitados esperan. –Astrid asintió y trató de cargar al bebé, sin embargo, el jefe la detuvo antes de hacerlo. –Primero quiero darle esto nuestro hijo. –mencionó, mostrando un medallón con la silueta de la cara de Toothless hecho de oro puro.

-¡Hiccup!, es un detalle muy bonito. –sinceró la rubia, admirada por tan delicado trabajo.

-Sé que es pronto para que lo use como collar. –mencionó con gracia. –Pero creo que le quedará como un buen ornamento de broche a la ropa que trae.

La rubia asintió emocionada, permitiendo que el padre colocara tal prendedor alrededor de la manta.

-¿Hablaste con Gobber? –le preguntó mientras cargaba al bebé.

-Sí, se siente honrado de ser el protector de Erick. –dijo el jefe mientras bajaban con cuidado por las escaleras. -¿Qué dijo mi mamá?

-Ella también se puso muy contenta. –simpatizó la rubia. –Me parece bien que nuestro hijo tenga de protectores a ellos dos. Le dije también a mi tía, pero ella dijo que se esperaría a que tengamos otro. –se rio, Hiccup pareció feliz con la idea de tener más hijos, aunque claro, esperarían más tiempo.

Valka ayudó en cargar con sumo cuidado al bebé, se dirigieron al Gran Salón, por el que entraron por una ruta secreta que tiempo atrás habían instalado como vía de escape, esperando su llamado. Allí esperaba el pueblo.

La anciana Gothi dio tres bastonazos contra el suelo y fueron suficiente para que la multitud guardara silencio y se pusiera de pie.

Gobber se colocó frente a todos mientras que Astrid e Hiccup entraban a la sala principal donde se encontraban los tronos de ellos.

-Los jefes, jarls, o reyes de Berk… como quieran llamarles. –agregó el herrero, causando un poco de gracia, ante lo que el pueblo de Berk aplaudió feliz y rebosante de alegría.

Hiccup lucía feliz y orgulloso. Con un ademán pidió la palabra.

-Nuestra isla se ha forjado gracias a la valentía, dedicación y bravura de vikingos y vikingas que protegen lo que más aman. –hizo un pausa para tomar de la mano a Astrid. –Cuando fue nombrado jefe hice. Juré seguir la ley de Luk Tuk, ser justo y compasivo en mis decisiones, procurar hacer tratados que beneficiaran a Berk entre otras cosas, pero hubo una que me costó entender, "ser un jefe primero y un hombre después". –repitió, cayendo en conciencia de lo que significaba. –Esa promesa la he seguido aunque el corazón se me ha roto varias veces, y lo seguiré haciendo como el líder que soy y que ustedes tienen a bien aceptarme. –Pero esta tarde, tengo que hacer una pausa en esa promesa. Sí, soy un jefe, incluso algunas islas me llaman rey. Pero hoy, soy el hombre más feliz que pueda existir. –expresó con una sonrisa y lleno de orgullo, provocando que el pueblo se emocionara también.

Astrid le dio ánimos, apretando el agarre con su mano.

El castaño tomó aire de nuevo. -Hace ocho lunas Berk recibió una gran noticia. Una llegada que habíamos esperado con ansias durante años, una que de manera personal me llena de felicidad. –tomó aire y aclaró las ideas en su mente. –Su reina, Astrid, mi esposa dio a luz un varón, mi hijo; EL HEREDERO DE BERK. –cuando dijo esas palabras, Gylda entró al Gran Salón presentando al pelirrojito bebé que jugueteaba con el broche que sus padres le habían puesto.

El pueblo enmudeció ante la presencia del heredero, pues aunque algunos habían visitado a la feliz familia, ese suceso por fin era público.

Gothi tomó al bebé y colocó una marca en su frente con restos de las cenizas del fuego que siempre estaba encendido en el recinto, al igual que a su padre cuando nació.

-Con esta marca de jefe se reconoce la herencia, linaje y derecho legítimo al trono. –expresó Gobber mientras la aldeana seguía con la tarea.

Después le removió un poco el brazo derecho para mostrar ante el público la marca de nacimiento que se le dibujó al día siguiente. –Este grabado en la piel del heredero es señal de ser un bebé reconocido por los jefes.

Valka sólo miraba feliz, recordando cuando eso mismo se realizó con su hijo.

Gylda y Finn se habían quedado detrás de ellos, ahora era su turno de hablar. –Cualquier bebé nacido en la isla goza de la protección de sus padres. En caso de que ellos no estén, se debe nombrar a los protectores que ayuden en la educación del niño. –dijo el tío de Astrid, quien ejerció mejor que nadie tal papel junto a su esposa al cuidado de su sobrina.

Gobber junto a Valka tomaron al bebé, aceptando con honor la misión y compromiso que habían aceptado como los protectores del infante.

-¿Prometen cuidar al heredero al trono de Berk? –preguntó Finn, siendo portavoz.

-Sí, lo prometemos. –expresaron emocionados.

Gobber alzó al pequeño, sujetándolo con mucho cuidado. –Les presento a ERICK STOICK HADDOCK, "La esperanza de Berk".

Todos querían gritar, pero ahora faltaba lo más importante, no el reconocimiento de heredero, sino la tradición que cada padre hacía frente a un público, acto que evidenciaba que su hijo era legítimo, aceptado y reconocido.

Astrid tomó de nuevo en brazos al bebé, quien empezó a inquietarse ante la falta del calor de su madre. Lo meció un poco y después Hiccup tomó asiento en su trono. El jefe ya había cargado a su hijo varias veces durante esos días, seguía con miedo a hacerlo ante el temor de no tratarlo bien, pero poco a poco ese miedo se iba disipando, poniendo en su lugar al amor que sentía por él.

Por lo tanto, en esa ceremonia de presentación, era importante seguir los protocolos que las tradiciones de la isla marcaban.

La jefa se colocó al lado del trono mientras Hiccup se sentaba, y cuando él terminó de hacerlo, ella le pasó al bebé para que lo colocara en sus rodillas, a medio sentar y con sumo cuidado, el jefe lo cargó y dejó reposando. –Yo, Hiccup Honrrendous Haddock III, jefe de Berk te reconozco a ti, Erick Stoick Haddock como mi legítimo hijo, heredero al trono de Bog Burglar y heredero al trono de Berk por igual.

El grito que siguió de esa frase no fue comparada ni con las victorias después de las batallas ni cuando Hiccup fue nombrado jefe. Ese grito de felicidad y triunfo no se controló con nada.

El pueblo estaba feliz.

 _¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick! ¡Larga vida a Erick!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Finn dio lujo de detalles donde estaban las naves, el material del que estaban hechas, sus puntos débiles y los puntos a evitar debido a la gran aglomeración de barcos y trampas que había._

 _El sigilo les ayudó a liberar a los dragones que estaban enjaulados._

 _Con el llamado del Alfa se facilitaba la obediencia hacia él, pero también la desconfianza por los humanos que los montaban._

 _-Hiccup, ese fue el último tiraje. –expresó Fishlegs, agotado._

 _-Bien chicos, quememos los barcos y busquemos a Grimmel. –ordenó, bajando su casco._

 _Incluso a ellos les parecía demasiado fácil, en especial porque no había ni vigilantes ni centinelas._

 _-¿No crees que sea una trampa, o sí? –preguntó Finn, pues conocía perfectamente a sus ex compañeros de redadas._

 _-Espero que no. –susurró Hiccup sin bajarse del lomo de Toothless, quien parecía inquieto por algo. -¿Qué sucede, amiguito?_

 _El dragón siguió olfateando por su rededor, hasta que llegó a lo que parecían ser unas jaulas tapadas con una gruesa tela, misma que el Alfa trataba de mover con ayuda de Stormfly._

 _Rápidamente los jinetes se percataron de unos movimientos y colaboraron en mover la capa._

 _Los de Berk se quedaron asombrados por reconocer a quienes estaban detrás de los barrotes oxidados._

 _-¿Athalí? –se cuestionaron quienes conocían a la mujer y al resto de las mujeres sometidas por cuerdas y trapos en sus cuerpos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cada una de las familias fue a felicitar a los jefes de la isla y ofrecer presentes al nuevo heredero.

Los invitados de las islas aliadas fueron los primeros, principalmente porque debían regresar a sus hogares, entre ellos, llegó Alberick y su esposa con su bebé Akito en brazos, aunque ya caminaba y hacía de las suyas.

-Felicidades por el bebé, lástima que no fue una niña, mi hijo y ella habrían sido una buena pareja.

A Hiccup pareció saltarle una vena en la frente.

-Tranquilo papá… -se mofó el burlón kogeorn.

-Tal vez en otro mundo. –se carcajeó Astrid al ver a su esposo celoso por una bebé inexistente aun.

Otro de los grandes amigos de ellos fueron los berserkers, quienes no pudieron asistir a la presentación porque estaban organizando la de su propio hijo, sin embargo mandaron un regalo con la dedicada Sotma.

-Los reyes de Berserk envían este regalo para su hijo. –entregó después de hacer una reverencia.

Astrid tomó el obsequio y lo mostró a Hiccup. Causando en ambos una alegría por saber que las tradiciones de sus padres seguían en generación.

-"Siempre habrá un berserker para un berkiano"… palabras de mi reina. –expresó Sotma, siendo la feliz mensajera, notando la alegría de los jefes al mostrar el cuerno vikingo con el sello berserker, una referencia clara al que Stoick le regaló a Heather.

-Dale las gracias a Karena y Eret, si tenemos oportunidad iremos a visitarlos cuanto antes. –agradeció Hiccup, colocando el especial cuerno al lado de la cuna donde estaba su recién nacido, aunque no duró mucho allí, pues su esposa lo tomó después para colgarlo de su cinturón.

De uno en uno pasaron a saludar y a desear las mejores bendiciones, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de los jinetes.

-Para haber sido amigos toda la vida esperaba cierto privilegio. No es justo hacer fila para ver a mi protegido. –se quejó Tuffnut acercándose al pequeño.

-Tú no eres el protector. –regañó Astrid.

-Lo sé, pero si Gobber muere necesitará de otro rubio que tome el lugar, por lo tanto sé que seré su tío favorito. –dijo mientras le hacía caras al bebé.

-Tú ya tienes un sobrino. –Ruffnut le pegó en la cabeza. –Así que ayuda a cargar a Snottnut. –le pasó a su hijo mientras iba con Astrid, que aunque ya la había visitado en la semana, quiso darle un abrazo nuevamente. –Felicidades a los dos por el bebé. Sé que serán grandes padres, y si tienen dudas les puedo dar unos truquitos.

Los jefes agradecieron la sinceridad del ofrecimiento.

-Es verdad. –comentó el gemelo. –Estoy pensando en una idea visionaria, haré un libro, un libro tan tonto que todo los padres primerizos querrán comprarlos, se llamará "Cómo ser un padres"

La idea no sonaba tan descabellada.

-Muévanse, muévanse todos, soy el tío de sangre. –se quejó el castaño Jorgenson, empujando a todos hasta llegar a ver la cuna del bebé. –Gracias Thor, se parece a Astrid. Berk no ocupaba a alguien más igual de pecoso y con cabeza grande como Hiccup.

El jefe pareció no mostrarse preocupado por los comentarios, ya se había hecho a la idea y acostumbrado a la extraña manera de mostrar cariño.

.

.

.

.

 _Con rapidez sacaron a las doncellas aladas de las jaulas. Hiccup y Toothless se encargaban de abrirlas mientras que Heather y Fishlegs ayudaban en quitarles las ataduras con las espinas de Windshear._

 _-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Hiccup una vez que no hubo más jaulas por abrir. –Las vimos hace unos días._

 _-Íbamos navegando y escuchamos llantos de dragón. Los quisimos ayudar, pero al acercarnos, una fragata salió de entre la niebla y atacaron. Nos quitaron el metal que llevamos en las armaduras y nos metieron en las jaulas. –expresó molesta la líder. –Dejaron el barco con los dragones porque alcancé a escuchar que irían a una junta con un tal Grinwel…_

 _-¿Grimmel? –pregunto Hiccup, acertando._

 _Las mujeres asintieron. Debían salir cuanto antes y poner a salvo a las mujeres._

 _-No hay suficientes dragones para evacuarlas. –opinó Heather al notar la cantidad._

 _Hiccup observó a su alrededor. Debía pensar rápido._

 _-Los dragones cargarán el barco. –ordenó mientras tomaban las cadenas de cabestrantes para jalar la fragata y salir de allí. –Después atacaremos a Grimmel y su séquito._

 _No muy lejos de allí, un canoso hombre observaba a través de su catalejo. –Muy interesante, prefirió liberar a esas mujeres que enfrentarme._

 _-¿Viste al Furia Nocturna? Ese es el Alfa del que se rumora en las islas. –explicó con voz ácida la mujer._

 _-Sí, claro que lo vi. Pero deja que esté con ellos un tiempo, que disfrute de los suyos, que se juegue a ser el héroe y después iré a destrozar cada ilusión tonta que él tenga._

 _Los lores de la guerra no estaban satisfechos, ese proceso de caza estaba tomando mucho más tiempo del que había esperado._

 _-Más te vale cumplir la promesa, queremos al Alfa. –se quejó la arisca mujer._

 _-Y lo tendrán. –se carcajeó de eso mientras golpeaba una jaula aparentemente vacía. –Lo tendrán y será un golpe de gracia para esa maldita especie._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La fiesta duró horas, el pueblo estaba feliz por la llegada del bebé, incluso Gothi compartió varios presagios diciendo que le esperaba un buen futuro al pequeñín.

Pasadas algunas horas el matrimonio Haddock, junto a Valka, fueron al bosque, adentrándose en la oscuridad para hacer algo de suma importancia.

-¡Cloudjumper! –expresó la jinete, feliz de ver a su dragón nuevamente, a pesar que días atrás Hiccup le dijo el dragón estaba allí y se escabullía de repente, era increíble verlo de nuevo.

El dragón se acercó de inmediato, igual que el Nadder de la rubia a los jefes.

-Hola, nena. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero no era seguro que saliera. –expresó mientras acariciaba su hocico.

Sin embargo, la dragona parecía no importarle nada de eso, pues su atención principal estaba puesta sólo en el bultito que Hiccup cargaba con devoción.

-Miren, es nuestro hijo, se llama Erick. –dijo feliz el jefe, acercándolo.

Los dragones se colocaron cada uno a su lado. El Cortatormentas extendió sus garras, recordando cuando vio a un bebé así de cerca, pero ahora tuvo cuidado de no cortarle la barbilla.

La más feliz parecía Stormfly, pues la esencia que percibía del vientre de Astrid ahora la tenía al frente.

-¿Ayudarás a cuidarlo? –preguntó Astrid, sintiendo el cariño de su compañera.

La Nadder se pavoneó, disfrutando del gozo de sus amigos.

A pesar de toda la felicidad, Hiccup no dejaba de ver el horizonte. Aunque había dejado a sus amigos al cargo de la misión, no dejaba de preocuparse por ellos. Su esposa notó ese cambio de semblante cuando le pasó el bebé a Valka.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su pecho, acción en la que él simpatizó y recargó su frente con la de ella, acariciándola por la nuca.

-Nada en especial. Es sólo que me gustaría ver la reacción de Toothless conociendo a nuestro hijo.

-Estaría de curioso.

-Sí, pero… no sólo es eso. –resopló, jugando con el cuerno que Eret y Karena mandaron, mismo que colgaba del cinturón de Astrid. Ahora tenemos una familia y me siento mal de que él no la tenga.

-¿De qué hablas? Recuerda que había más furias nocturnas. –la rubia se encogió de hombros, sin entender.

-Sí, pero descubrí que los Furias Nocturnas son monógamos. Sólo tienen una pajera en toda su vida. Y al parecer las parejas que había pues ya estaban formadas, creo que él aún no encuentra a su lady.

-Entiendo. –comprendió la jefa. –Pero creo que su _lady_ está por allí, sólo debe buscarla un poco más.

Hiccup le dio un beso en la frente.

-Se lo diré cuando vaya con él. –prometió con ternura, sin embargo no fue consiente que esa información retumbó en el corazón de la rubia, provocando incertidumbre.

-¿Te irás?

El castaño se mordió la lengua, aun no quería hablar de ese problema.

-Sí, eventualmente. No puedo dejar a Fishlegs y a Heather en una misión que me encomendaron. –se encogió de hombros.

-Que nos encomendaron a nosotros. –reclamó la rubia.

-Astrid, tengo que ir con Toothless, aún hay cazadores merodeando debo encontrar un lugar adecuado para él y los dragones. Ya te hablé de ese mundo oculto.

-¿Y después qué harás? ¿Te irás con él? La excusa perfecta para estar con él es que él no puede volar sin ti. –le reclamó.

Una fría, dolorosa y cierta acusación.

-Sabes que no es eso. Escucha, ahora estoy aquí, contigo, con Erick. Pero soy un jefe.

-¡No! –gritó molesta, separándose, y provocando que los dragones, Valka e incluso el pequeño se removiera con susto. –Eres un rey vikingo, pero también eres mi esposo, y padre. No puedes irte así, no me dejes otra vez. –pidió, a punto de llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no surgían tanto efecto como cuando estaba embarazada.

-No te estoy dejando, te estoy protegiendo, ¡A ti y a nuestro hijo!

-¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Necesito que cumplas con tu deber!

-¡Eso es lo que hago! Interrumpí ese deber para volver aquí. –alzó la voz para hacerle entender. -¡Por Thor! ¡Que terca eres!

-Lo soy cuando tengo razón, y los sabes.

La voz fuerte de ellos alteró más y más al bebé pelirrojo, empezando a sollozar y removerse en los brazos de su abuela, quien trataba vanamente de calmarlo, hasta que estalló en llanto. Un llanto que no había tenido a esa magnitud, al menos desde que nació.

El berrido del infante hizo reaccionar a los jefes, quienes fueron presurosos con la mujer.

Astrid lo tomó de inmediato en brazos y lo meció un poco, pero no daba resultado.

-Sh, sh. Calma, hijito. Aquí estoy. –trataba de decirle, pero ella estaba agitada e inconscientemente le transmitía todo al bebé también, a pesar de tener varios intentos el pequeño no se lograba calmar.

-Déjame intentarlo. –el jefe extendió los brazos, pero Astrid le dio la espalda. –No dejaré que Erick se encariñe contigo, después te va a extrañar y te va a buscar y… no vas a estar con nosotros.

-Astrid, aun no me voy, ni siquiera he pensado cuando. –se llevó una mano a la cabeza por o exagerada que era la rubia.

-¿Para eso trajiste dos dragones, no? –le reclamó alzando la voz. –Tenías tu plan bastante elaborado desde antes. Te irías en uno de ellos y dejas al otro de nuevo como red de seguridad en Berk.

Hiccup no supo que pensar, ella tenía razón, pero cualquier reclamo se vio interrumpido cuando el bebé empezó a lloriquear más.

-Astrid, hablemos de esto en otro momento, por favor. Estas asustando a NUESTRO hijo. –lo señaló, tratando de hacerla entender. –Es un día muy especial, no lo echemos a perder.

Pero la rubia siguió en su postura de estar molesta por el abandono anunciado de él.

Valka tocó el hombro de su hijo, para que le diera espacio a la mujer de procesar la información.

La rubia se apartó un poco y logró calmar al bebé al darle una ración de leche al amamantarlo. Hiccup, por su parte, se sintió que había echado todo a perder, y la verdad es que así parecía haberlo hecho.

-Una mujer, después del embarazo, queda muy sensible. –escuchó la apacible voz de su madre.

-¡No los voy a abandonar! –se quejó Hiccup, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza otra vez.

Valka se quedó callada.

-¿Piensas que sí? –preguntó ofendido.

-No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, hijo. Sé que una parte de ti desea quedarse con Astrid y tu bebé, pero otra quiere ir con Toothless.

-Los reyes nos pidieron eso, no es fácil decirle adiós a mi amigo. No fue fácil dejarlo. –recordó allá, lejos de mí.

-Lo sé, pero creo que te estás aferrando mucho a la idea de vivir en un mundo de dragones.

-Entendí que no se puede. –se resignó.

-Pero aún así lo intentas. Sé que es un mundo que tú quieres.

Hiccup prefirió hacerse a un lado y acariciar un poco a Stormfly.

La suegra, por su parte intentó ir con Astrid. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que significaba ser la esposa del jefe.

-¿Soy una tonta, verdad? –preguntó, compadecida de sí misma con voz culposa.

-Oh, hija, claro que no. Eres una mujer maravillosa, es sólo que a Hiccup…

-Es sólo que Hiccup piensa que no es nada sin Toothless. –exclamó frustrada. –Estoy cansada que él piense eso, cansada de competir con un dragón. Es cierto que ellos son un equipo, pero él y yo también lo somos. Es injusto que sólo recuerde eso cuando le conviene.

-Sabes que no es así. Es sólo que debes recordar que él es el jefe, y él debe tomar las decisiones más determinantes.

La rubia sólo miraba a su hijo, odiaba estar así de sentimental.

-Valka, sabes mejor que nadie lo difícil que fue sobrellevar mi embarazo, no quiero sentirme sola, menos ahora con el bebé y mucho menos que Erick crezca sin él a su lado.

-Mi niña, claro que eso no va a pasar. Estamos todos contigo, todo el pueblo, y mi hijo no va a estar tanto tiempo lejos. Sólo cumplirá su deber y te juro que volverá… sólo imagina si él no retoma su lugar allá, aún no ha cerrado esa etapa. Aún no puede decirle adiós a Toothless. No es tan fácil para él.

La fémina meditó las palabras de su suegra; sin embargo no terminaba de procesarlas, pero estaba segura de algo: el amor que ella y su esposo se tenían podía superar cualquier cosa y cualquier prueba, incluso la lejanía.

Respiró con profundidad, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos negativos y tornarlos en ayuda para Hiccup. Le entregó el bebé a Valka y se dirigió con su él.

-Hiccup, lamento haber actuado así, es sólo que perdí el control. Me asusta que algo te pase y… _maldición_ , estoy tan sensible. –quiso llorar, pero resistió el impulso. –Tú lo dijiste una vez, sólo podemos protegernos mutuamente hasta cierto punto, es sólo que ahora no dejo de pensar que esos cazadores tarde o temprano darán con Berk y pueden…

-Por eso mismo debemos llevar a los dragones al mundo oculto, debemos proteger Berk de los restos de los cazadores. –repitió Hiccup.

-Tú lo has dicho, "debemos", nosotros, los dos, juntos. –le tomó de las manos. –Los dos debemos hacer este trabajo porque ambos podremos con esto, ¿lo recuerdas? –hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales le transmitían el amor que le profesaba.

-¿Siempre? –Hiccup sonrió como de costumbre.

-Siempre. –correspondió Astrid, pegando su frente a la de él.

–Hablaremos con calma y tomaremos las decisiones pertinentes para Berk.

-Y para nuestra familia. –coincidió mientras observaban a Valka jugar con el bebé y los dragones.

Ambos iban a continuar con la plática pero el resueno del cuerno se escuchó por toda la isla.

Stormfly y Cloudjumper se prepararon para atacar, pues era su llamado de defensa en la isla, entrenamiento que aún recordaban.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Valka, nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su nieto.

-Es un cuerno de aviso, nos están buscando. –dedujo Astrid al identificar la .

-Tenemos que ir. –mencionó Hiccup, retomando camino hacia la plaza principal de Berk.

Las mujeres asintieron y emprendieron camino, pero no se percataron que los dragones empezaron a seguirlos.

-Eh… Hiccup. –señaló la rubia, a lo que el castaño reaccionó, deteniendo a los repites.

-Tranquilos chicos, de momento sólo podemos ir nosotros, recuerden que el pueblo no sabe nada de ustedes dos.

Los dragones se miraron, como si no quisieran entender nada.

-Nena, escucha. Si necesitamos de ustedes, sonaremos esto. –Astrid sacó el cuerno que Karena y Eret habían mandado al pequeño para que percibieran. –Si lo tocó significará que deben ir a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dragones no tuvieron de otra más que acatar las indicaciones de la jefa.

Hiccup se adelantó para ver qué ocurría en Berk mientras que Astrid entró a la cabaña con su suegra.

-¿Valka podrías quedarte con Erick? Iré con Hiccup.

La mujer que seguía con algo de cojera le asintió tranquila. –Claro, hija. Tengan cuidado.

La rubia le dio un besito en la frente a su bebé justo como lo hizo Hiccup antes de despedirse. -¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –preguntó, ante lo que la mujer asintió. –Eres la protectora de mi hijo, tu nieto. Te pido que lo cuides, ante cualquier amenaza, por favor, cuida a Erick, ¿sí?

A la castaña se le encogió el corazón, como si tuviera un recuerdo muy triste.

-Mi niña, todo va a estar bien. Pero claro que lo prometo, cuidaré de mi nieto.

Astrid sonrió, tomó el hacha y se dirigió con su esposo mientras que la mujer se quedó hablando con los dioses pidiendo protección.

-Por favor, que no caiga otra desgracia a Berk.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Snotlout! –gritó el jefe, llegando a la cima de la colina junto a su esposa. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién sonó el cuerno? –preguntó.

-Yo lo mandé tocar. ¡Mira! –mencionó mientras le daba el catalejo.

Hiccup lo enfocó, pese a la oscuridad que había se podía distinguir un cumulo de velas en las áreas de Berk.

-¿Recuerdas ese emblema? –preguntó Jorgenson.

El de una pierna bajó el catalejo. Claro que recordaba esas velas. Esos emblemas que años atrás fueron testigos de la muerte de su padre, que atacaron y esclavizaron a miembros de Berk, que secuestraron a los hijos de los jefes, que sitiaron su isla…

-Son la última fracción de la Armada de Drago. Se hacen llamar "los señores de la guerra".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Día 2 de maratón, no sé cuantos días sean jeje, pero al menos espero que lo disfruten.

Dando respuesta a las preguntas, sí, claro que haré fics de HTTYD3 pero no de momento, primero debo terminar las historias que inicié y después continuaré con las demás.

GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJAN REVIEWS

Me hacen muy feliz.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

-Escribe con el corazón-

 **Publicado:** 28 de mayo de 2019


	11. Por ti, mi vida lo que sea

**.**

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 11:** Por ti, mi vida... lo que sea.

.

.

.

 **Astrid despertó completamente asustada. El corazón le taladraba el pecho y ni qué decir del sudor que goteaba por su frente. La respiración se le dificultaba y la sensación de pesadez casi la colapsaba mentalmente.**

 **Miró hacia su lado esperando encontrar a su esposo, pero fue cuando se percató que él no estaba allí, que tampoco estaba en su recamara y ni decir nada de su casa, por el contrario, eso parecía ser una cueva. Usando su vaga memoria, identificó el lugar como la cueva en la que se resguardó cuando ella estaba embarazada de aquel bebé que perdió años atrás.**

 **Un vendaje manchado de sangre en su hombro, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la inquietud eran las únicas compañías del momento.**

–– **Me alegra ver que despertaste. –escuchó la voz de su tía, quien estaba sentada al lado de ella, amarrándose un lazo curativo a su brazo lastimado también.**

–– **¿Qué pasó? –trató de llevarse una mano a la frente, detectando que también tenía un vendaje cerca de su ceja donde regularmente usaba su fillet.**

 **Gylda tragó duro, buscando las palabras para informarle todo lo que había pasado. Se acercó a ella y se sentó con cuidado en el piso semiseco de la oscura cueva.**

 **Pero la jefa estaba mareada, hasta que recordó algo muy en específico. –Tía, ¿dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó, mirando a todos lados.**

 **Hofferson no supo cómo contestar, apartó su mirada.**

–– **¿Dónde está Erick? –preguntó exaltándose, furiosa. Se sentía como una dragona salvaje a la que le arrebataron su cría.**

–– **Hija, tranquila, por favor. –trató de calmarla con sus brazos.**

 **Pero era demasiado, Astrid sentía que una parte de su alma le había sido arrancada. ––¿Dónde está él? –preguntó de nuevo, mirando por todos lados, buscando algún indicio de su cunita, ropa, e incluso pañales.**

–– **Astrid… déjame explicarte lo que sucedió. –confesó con dolor.**

 **Esas palabras retumbaron en ella peor que todas las explosiones de las que alguna vez fue testigo.**

 **La respiración se aceleró. Su boca se secó. Empezó a temblar con cada extremidad.**

–– **¿Qué pasó? –preguntó desesperada, nuevamente; sólo ocupaba respuestas.**

 **Su fiel tía se llevó una mano a su abdomen, mientras buscaba apoyo para sentarse a su lado, tampoco la pasaba bien con su reciente embarazo.**

–– **¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó con cautela.**

 **La rubia cerró los ojos y recordó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, pero también, volvieron a su memoria el atraco de los responsables…**

 **Abrió los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido.**

–– **Los señores de la guerra.**

.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos semanas sin movimiento alguno.

Los vigías y centinelas no descansaron en esos días.

No había ningún rincón de la isla que no se hubiera mantenido vigilado.

Las flotas de los señores de la guerra llevaban quince días en los límites de Berk.

Hiccup no había querido dar el primer paso, sabía que era una técnica de ellos y que tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que moverse debido a la falta de suministros.

––¿Algo diferente a los otros días? –preguntó Astrid, a Snotlout, quien se encargaba de la vigilancia en la zona norte de la isla.

––Todo igual. Mantienen su distancia, ni siquiera alcanzo a verlos con el catalejo. –puntualizó, también molesto.

La rubia resopló frustrada. Estaban acorralados, sitiados, casi incomunicados, pero principalmente: pausados.

––Sigan con la guardia, y mantengan alistadas las catapultas. Mientras ellos no den el primer paso no nos expondremos a darles información de lo que tenemos en Berk. –ordenó, para después dar media vuelta y descender por el risco.

Snot hizo una seña de acatar las órdenes al igual que el resto de los hombres y mujeres que estaban en servicio.

Con el paso de los días su salud había mejorado, además de la estricta dieta que su tía y Gothi le habían proporcionado para recuperar sus fuerzas y alimentar a su bebito, a quien por cierto fue a ver en ese momento porque le tocaba su ración de leche.

Gyl y Valka lo cuidaban con esmero en la choza de ellos, y justo como cada día, cada tres horas, Astrid ingresó para calmar el llanto de su hijo que tan identificado lo tenía.

––Ya le toca comer. –comentó Valka mientras lo entregaba en sus brazos.

Con la mayor de las ternuras, Astrid cargó al bebé que buscaba alimento y lo llevó a su dormitorio, donde el pequeño Erick aprovechó para comer del pecho de su madre y dormir una vez que estuvo satisfecho.

––Duerme, mi chiquito. –susurró Astrid con cariño. –Tengo que ir a vigilar a unos tipos malos, esos de los que te hablé ya, pero después voy a regresar para seguir contigo, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

––¿Y si mejor te quedas con él? –interrumpió una ronca voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

La jefa se asombró un poco porque bajó la guardia, y no percibió cuando su esposo ingresó al cuarto. Se encontraba distraída y ya no tenía los mismos reflejos cautelosos de antes. Eso le empezaba a preocupar, ¿en qué momento había cambiado tanto?

––Babe, no te escuché.

Hiccup se adentró a la habitación. Besó a Astrid en la mejilla y después a su hijito en la frente. –No los había visto en todo el día.

La rubia le pasó el bebé a su esposo, quien siguió arrullándolo con devoción, viendo cómo empezaba a quedarse dormido poco a poco.

––Hablaba en serio cuando dije que te quedaras con él. –repitió, mirando a Astrid de frente mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama.

––Lo sé. Sé que quieres que me quede con él. Pero mi deber es mantener a esos tipos fuera de la isla. No quiero que le hagan daño a Erick ni a nadie en Berk, pero en especial a nuestro hijo. –le aterró sólo la idea.

El jefe resopló. –Si tuviéramos nuestro arsenal de dragones ya habría ido a quemar las flotas.

––Lo sé, a mí se me habría ocurrido. –bromó un poco, sacando las pocas risas del jefe en esos días. –Pero, creo que Valka y Gylda cuidan bien a nuestro hijo. –hizo una pausa después y confesó algo importante. ––Quiero liderar los ataques, Hiccup.

El castaño sabía que discutir con ella era perder. No contradijo nada. ––Sólo espero que no haya alguno.

El jefe sólo miraba a su primogénito. Era una maravilla cargarlo. Su cabello pelirrojo y medio ondulado que le recordaba a su padre. Las pecas que tenía en sus rozadas mejillas y su boquita… él podía pasar horas descubriendo detalles nuevos a cada segundo. Pero ahora ese pequeño ser era una debilidad, un punto que lo podría doblegar justo como Drago lo había conseguido con el resto de los demás gobernantes de Luk Tuk durante la última batalla.

Mataría por su hijo o por Astrid, por cualquiera que osara lastimar a quienes él amaba, es algo que él sabía y también sus enemigos.

––Como última línea de defensa tenemos a Stormfly y Cloudjumper. –recordó Astrid. –Nos ayudarán.

––Y también nos evidenciarán. –señaló. –La idea es mantener el argumento de no tener dragones. Si los mostramos, querrán más y pondría en peligro a todos… pondría en peligro a Erick.

De sólo escuchar dicha posibilidad la jefa sintió un escalofrío. Pidió de nuevo al bebé para cargarlo.

––No le harán daño a él. –sentenció decidida, mientras le acomodaba el gorrito tejido al pelirrojo chiquitín. –No lo voy a permitir.

––Por eso insisto en que tú debes cuidarlo. –repitió Hiccup, abrazando a Astrid y al pequeño ser en el proceso.

La rubia lo pensó. Claro que sabía y coincidía en que nadie cuidaría mejor a su hijo que ella misma, pero también tenía un deber con la isla, con su gente.

––Confío en Valka y mi tía. –repitió. –Yo me encargaré que ellos no lleguen a los refugios, que no lleguen a dónde está él.

Haddock resopló, era en vano competir contra la terquedad de ella, lo había pensado antes y lo volvía comprobar. –Como tú prefieras. Besó la frente de ella y tomó su espada de fuego después junto a su casco. –Haré guardia en el punto norte para relevar a Snotlout. Si ocupas algo, manda por mí.

.

.

.

.

Gustav ya no era un muchachito más. Era un joven fuerte y con un gran entrenamiento. Su característica era liderar a otros reclutas más jóvenes, puesto que la misma Astrid le otorgó. Era disciplinado, obediente, leal, pero sobretodo impulsivo. Esos impulsos no controlados ocasionalmente lo metían en problemas, otras más le daban buenos resultados, después de todo, sus corazonadas lo guiaban por buen camino.

Snotlout era su principal mentor, con el paso de los años casi se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, y vaya que era difícil de creer, pero la madurez llegó a ambos en un tiempo similar.

Gustav tenía que seguir aprendiendo, y Jorgenson tenía mucho que enseñar.

––¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó el Larson cuando notó que su compañero de guardia no dejaba de ver el catalejo.

––Hoy todos preguntan lo mismo. –Snot comentó fastidiado. –Respondiendo, creo que ahora sí hay una diferencia. ¿Puedes mandar por Finn Hofferson?

El jovencito asintió de inmediato y bajó la colina.

Jorgenson puso más atención a los detalles de la flota, durante las semanas anteriores no se habían movido, pero ese día notaba un lento pero persistente movimiento en el reajuste de las velas y de algunos barcos de suministros.

––¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la rasposa voz del tío de Astrid.

El castaño ajustó el catalejo de mayor dimensión, el cual estaba empotrado en el suelo. –Espero exagerar, pero observa. –se hizo a un lado para permitir que el rubio observara y notó lo que el de la guardia había detectado.

––¿Es malo? –preguntó Gustav, queriendo también ver.

Hofferson sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, de todas las jugadas que conocía de los cazadores esa era la peor y más temida. En sus días como cazador de dragones y de la pérdida de la memoria siguió las órdenes para esa estrategia de guerra.

––Gustav, quédate en la guardia. Cualquier cambio que notes házmelo saber. Jorgenson, acompañame, tenemos que ir con Hiccup y Astrid, ¡AHORA!

Los dos guardias obedecieron de inmediato y se dispusieron a realizar lo que se les pidió.

––¿Qué significó ese cambio de posición? ¿Y las velas? –preguntó el padre de Snottnut mientras corrían a la casa de los jefes.

––Espero equivocarme, pero esa estrategia la jugaban siempre para saquear islas. Le llaman: "Ingen skatt".

.

.

.

.

––¿Ingen skatt? –preguntaron los jefes al unísono.

Finn y Snot habían llegado a la casa de Hiccup y Astrid para hablar sobre las maniobras nuevas detectadas en la flota de barcos.

––Significa "amenaza del heredero". –explicó Hofferson a los oyentes, incluyendo Snotlout.

Con escuchar eso el corazón de Astrid salticó de preocupación.

––Hace algunos meses que dejé de estar con los cazadores, es seguro que hayan cambiado o mejorado algunas técnicas de ataque. –explicó Finn, señalando en el mapa de Berk las posiciones de las naves. –Esta es una de las más viles. Entran algunos espías, detectan dónde está el tesoro y los refugios. Después…

––Toman a los hijos del jefe, ¿no? –preguntó Hiccup, anticipando la respuesta. –Eso ya lo hicieron en el archipiélago cuando Drago intentó atacar la última vez.

Finn asintió con pesadez.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre todos hasta que Astrid decidió tomar la palabra. ––¿Cómo sabes que harán esa estrategia?

Finn resopló con rudeza. Indicó las posiciones y las señales que le dieron: colocar las velas a favor del viento, cambiarlas por unas más ligeras, dar vueltas alrededor de la isla… conocía muy bien sus jugadas. –Todo indica que esa es la estrategia. Los movimientos que empezaron hoy indican que sí. No estaría de más prevenir en cuidar a su hijo.

Jorgenson quien estaba por proponer algo, se contuvo porque la puerta comenzó a sonar con persistencia.

Los jefes se miraron consternados. –Adelante.

Taciturna entró la muchacha de berserk.

––¿Sotma, todo bien? –preguntó Astrid, al notar el semblante de la chica que ingresaba con agitación.

La burglar––berserker negó, extendiendo un mensaje. –Debido al sitio de los barcos no he podido salir de Berk. Hace dos semanas mandé un mensaje a Berserk. Pensé que habían interceptado el ave mensajera, pero acabo de recibir este memorando de Eret y Karena.

Hiccup lo leyó con rapidez, mientras los demás esperaban noticias.

––¿Qué dice? –preguntó Astrid, meciendo a Erick en la cuna, quien amenazaba con despertarse.

El rostro del castaño tomó otro matiz de preocupación.

––Dicen que ellos también han detectado flotas en los límites de su isla. Y que les llegó noticias de los Kulden… están en la misma posición. –arrugó su frente. –Sitiadas, incomunicadas y solitarias.

––Los tres blancos perfectos. –opinó la jefa. –Alejadas una de la otra, con pocos arrecifes para facilitar el escape.

––Y la entrada. –anticipó Snotlout.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, nuevamente. Todo empezaba a caer en su posición.

––Gracias por avisarnos, Sotma. Si sabes algo más, por favor, avísanos. –pidió Hiccup, acompañándola a la salida.

––Con gusto, y si les puedo ayudar en algo, también díganmelo, haré lo que sea. –se ofreció con la mejor y más sincera de las disposiciones.

Los jefes asintieron agradecidos por su lealtad mientras ella salía de la choza para dejarlos seguir en lo suyo.

El rubio Finn se rascó la barbilla. –La jugaron bien. Sitiaron a nuestros mejores aliados.

––Sí, pero… también a los que tienen herederos recién nacidos. –señaló Astrid, no había dejado de pensar en eso. –En Berserker, Karena y Eret acaban de tener a Norberto. Iván y Gala tuvieron a su niña hace un mes en Escalofrío, es parte de la familia real al fin y al cabo, aunque Fass y Janis se acaben de casar y den la promesa de un hijo; la pequeña es una heredera.

––Y en Berk, nació Snottnut, otro posible candidato al trono y nosotros acabamos de tener a Erick. –finalizó Hiccup, viendo cómo su esposa veía la cuna de su hijo y su primo se tensaba, todos temiendo lo que estaban por concluir.

––Nos amenazarán con él, con ellos. Harán lo mismo que hizo Drago meses atrás. –anticipó Astrid, enfureciéndose al grado de lastimarse los nudillos.

––Los secuestrarán, o algo peor. –gruño Snotlout, deseaba cuidar a su familia. ––¿Recuerdan lo que pasó con Akito? Casi matan al bebé de no ser porque ustedes le salvaron la vida… no quiero pasar por el dolor de Alberick y Mako.

Hiccup se reposó en el respaldo de una silla, ese fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de la guerra.

––Hay que avisarle a ellos. –pensó el jefe. –Y poner a salvo a Erick y a Snottnut. Corren peligro.

La rubia quiso llorar, no quería que nada le pasara a su hijo. Pero debían protegerlo. ––¿Qué propones? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, revelando a Gobber, quien llegó agitado.

––Lamento a tardanza, pero me llamaron de uno de los puntos de observación del este. Uno de los vigías detectó una pequeña balsa a unos minutos de aquí. –explicó mientras tomaba asiento.

––El siguiente paso será que mandaran unos espías para buscar el lugar donde estará la familia real

––Son los espías que Finn dijo. –obvió Jorgenson. ––¡Hay que detenerlos! –sacó su hacha, dispuesto a matarlos de ser necesario.

Los espías iban por información, no se irían hasta llevarla. ––¡No! –gritó la jefa antes de tomar otra decisión. –Déjenlos entrar, sólo hay que mantenerlos vigilados, y darles información falsa. Cuando ellos regresen los atraparemos en la carnada. –opinó Astrid.

No les pareció mal plan.

––¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó Gobber, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Los jefes se comunicaron con la mirada. Las decisiones debían hacerlas abruptamente, era necesario ignorar al corazón y obedecer a la mente por un rato.

––Snotlout. –lo llamó Hiccup. –Ve por Ruff y tu hijo, traigan los esencial para él, estará en protección. Ten cuidado de que nadie los vea venir y si preguntan por tu hijo di que… que está en la guardería.

Jorgenson asintió. –Gracias. –después siguió la encomienda.

––Gobber, manda por los demás. Mi madre, Gylda, los gemelos, Spileout y Gustav. Les comunicaremos los planes. –ordenó el jefe.

––Y también a Sotma. –pidió Astrid, tenía una misión y ocupaba a alguien leal.

El herrero hizo una reverencia y también acató las órdenes, ya habría oportunidad de hablar con más calma y que lo actualizaran de los planes y de la situación de Berk.

––Tío, manda vigilar a esos espías de cerca. Conoces sus movimientos, ten cuidado que no te sigan. –mandó la rubia, empezando a alterarse, pero manteniendo control sobre ella.

––Claro, hija. –respondió Hofferson. –No saquen a Erick de aquí, esos mercenarios son capaces de todo, cualquier ventana de posibilidad la aprovecharan.

Los jefes entendieron su intención, no fue necesario que siguieran dando explicaciones.

––No me moveré de su lado. –advirtió, preparando su hacha.

El castaño sólo resopló frustrado de nuevo. Esa decisión le carcomía, pero dada la situación era lo ideal.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Astrid protegía a su hijo, aprovechó para redactar los avisos a sus aliados. Las cartas fueron enviadas en un par de horas a Berserk y Escalofrío, que eran los blancos detectados hasta el momento. Las mejores aves mensajeras tenían la orden de volar lo más alto posible, y después tornar rumbo a los destinos.

El mensaje en clave fue vital en caso de que atraparan a las aves, lo único que podían esperar era que dichos memorandos llegaran sin contratiempos y poder ir un paso delante de los opresores.

" _Una tormenta peligrosa e imprevista se acerca desde el norte._

 _Ha llegado a Berk y estamos en alerta máxima._

 _Resguárdense, preparen suministros,_

 _pero sobretodo protejan al potro más joven y valioso de la manada._

 _El frío lo dañará"._

Sólo esperaban que el rejuego de palabras fuera comprendido y no les tomaran de sorpresa.

Por su parte, Sotma le agregó otra nota a su reina, mencionando que le era imposible tomar un barco rumbo a Berserk debido a la "tormenta".

––Sotma, la jefa quiere hablar contigo. –avisó Tuffnut a la burglar-berserk. Mientras ambos veían el acantilado principal de la isla desde el cual se divisaban las flotas de los barcos. ––¿Podrías ir a su casa?

––Claro. –se giró para obedecer.

El camino era bastante corto, pero se respiraba un ambiente tenso en la isla, justo como el de unos meses atrás cuando Drago atacó por última vez. Sin embargo, el gemelo Thorson no se sentía preocupado ni alarmado por la situación de la isla. Para él era una hermosa oportunidad de compartir un par de días más al lado de la bella dama Sotma.

Ingresaron a la casa principal y se encontraron con el grupo de más confianza del reino, Valka, Gylda, Finn, Snotlout, Ruffnut, el pequeño Aakon Snottnut, Spileout, el recién nacido Erick, Gobber, Gustav y por supuesto los jefes de Berk.

––Gracias por venir. –mencionó Hiccup, levantando la sesión. –Como saben dentro del perímetro de la isla tenemos flotas de barcos que decidieron acampar.

––Los hemos visto, me dan mala espina. –expresó Tuff, cruzándose de brazos. –Estamos listos para recibirlos con un buen golpe.

––Si su preocupación son las catapultas o el armamento, todo está en orden. –expresó Gustav, orgulloso.

––Sabemos todo eso, pero sospechamos algo más delicado que busca el enemigo. –anticipó Hiccup, cauteloso.

Los ex jinetes prestaron atención.

––Están en Escalofrío, Berserk y ahora en Berk. No sabemos qué otro territorio tienen en mente. Creemos que intentarán lo que Drago fracasó, amenazar a costa de los herederos del trono a las islas.

Valka frunció el ceño, no tocarían a su hermoso nieto.

––Entonces hay que hacer un plan para proteger a su hijo. –obvió Tuffnut, señalando al bebé en la cuna, vigilado por Gylda.

––Y también a Snottnut, él forma parte de la familia líder. –agregó Hiccup, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Snotlout.

Los padres del mencionado se alertaron. A Ruff le faltó un poco de aire, no quería volver a pasar la misma angustia que la llevó a adelantar su parto.

––¿Qué tienen en mente? –preguntó Snotlout, decidido a proteger a su familia.

Los jefes se miraron, observaron una vez más a su hijito quien se chupaba el dedito de la manera más inocente posible.

––Un refugio secreto para ellos. Tan secreto que nadie sepa donde estarán.

.

.

.

Como fue pronosticado, al cabo de unos días más la flota se empezó a acercar a las costas de Berk. No esperaron más avisos y algunas mujeres y niños fueron llevados a los refugios. Estaban distribuidos por toda la isla, y al igual que en Bog Burglar, aprovecharon los túneles para trasladarse.

––Síganme. –ordenó Astrid mientras señalaba con una antorcha un camino por debajo de la casa.

Ruffnut, quien cargaba a su bebé, Tuffnut, Sotma, Gylda y Valka, llevando a Erick, se dirigieron a dónde la jefa señalaba.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser una salida tapada por una roca que movieron. Esa salida los llevó detrás de unos arbustos que tapaban la entrada a una cueva.

––Valka ya has estado aquí, sabes cómo irte, ¿no?

La suegra asintió, tranquilizando a Astrid. –Estaremos a salvo aquí, en cuanto te retires taparemos la entrada.

––Quiero aclarar que no me gusta esconderme. –dijo Tuff.

––Recuerda que estás aquí en calidad de protector. –añadió la jefa. –En cuanto las dejemos en el refugio, regresarás conmigo. Si ves que los enemigos se acercan, vienes a por ellas y pones a salvo a mi hijo y a tu sobrino.

El gemelo asintió, con gusto cumpliría tal misión.

Siguieron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la cueva.

––No sabía de este lugar. –expresó Ruffnut, sentándose por fin y permitiendo que Gylda le ayudara con el bebé mientras preparaba una cuna improvisada con algunos materiales que llevaron con la intención de hacer más amena la estadía.

––Es un refugio para la familia real. –confesó Valka. –Sólo he estado aquí como tres veces.

––No tienen por qué decirnos nada, sabemos que ustedes merecen más protección. –aclaró Sotma, con su buena dosis de humildad.

Todos le agradecieron la comprensión.

Tras unos minutos más en los que Astrid y Tuffnut reconocieron la zona y aseguraron que la cueva era segura, la jefa volvió a tomar la palabra.

––De acuerdo, al fondo de lado derecho hay un túnel que lleva directo al centro de Berk, saldrían por un pozo de agua. El pozo está tapado, pero necesitarían mover unas piedras para salir por un costado. –confesó la rubia. -El túnel de la izquierda es resbaloso, tengan cuidado. Los llevaría a las antiguas cavernas de la isla y después a la salida por la playa sur. Ayer inspeccioné el lugar junto a Snotlout y hay botes de escape. En ese lado no hay flotas, así que tendrían ventaja en caso de que… ––la voz se le entrecortó. Tragó duro y carraspeó un poco para controlarse. –En caso de que la _ayuda_ no venga.

––¿Cuál ayuda? –preguntó Gylda.

Valka y Astrid se miraron, indecisas si era oportuno mencionar la verdad.

––¿Hablas de Stormfly y Cloudjumper? –preguntaron los gemelos.

La jefa abrió la boca, sorprendida. ––¿Qué, cómo lo saben?

Los rubios se encogieron de hombros.

––Cuando Hiccup regresó lo vimos llegar. Ese jefecito no es nada discreto a pesar de lo que él cree. Además Stormfly come pollo, no es normal que Hiccup se lleve varios costales a la cala. –opinó Ruff, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Astrid rio de ellos. Eran más inteligentes de lo que todos al rededor imaginaban.

––Así es, sólo ellos dos están aquí, pero son la última línea de seguridad. Sólo saldrán si Hiccup o yo les hablamos.

Todos asintieron obedientes.

Miró de nuevo a su suegra y después a su amiga berserker.

––Sotma, ¿puedo hablarte un momento a solas contigo?

La dama de Karena asintió, dejó de lado la fogata que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia Astrid, quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

––Dime.

––Te voy a pedir un favor. –inició susurrando.

––Claro, te escucho. –animó la muchacha.

La madre de Erick respiró profundamente, eso era de lo más difícil que iba a decir. –¿Ves esa antorcha en la casa de Gothi? –Astrid señaló con el catalejo desde la entrada de la cueva. –Es visible desde aquí, si la ven encendida, será la señal de que deben salir directo por las catacumbas. Si no alcanzan a escapar; si por algún motivo, los enemigos llegan a esta parte del refugio, quiero que toques este cuerno. –le entregó el cuerno que Karena y Eret habían enviado a su hijo. –Así sabremos que debemos venir, además vendrán los dragones al escucharlo.

––Astrid, claro que haré lo que me pides, pero descuida, todo estará bien. –prometió la rubia.

La jefa seguía observando a su bebé, esperando que descansara en brazos de su abuela.

––Eso no es todo, te traje a ti por otra razón. –confesó con pena.

––Te escucho.

La rubia suspiró fuerte, temiendo que fuera a ser necesario ese plan, pero rogando que no se llevara a cabo.

––Si algo llega a pasar, si _algo_ me pasa, a mí o a Hiccup, incluso a Valka o a mi tía, te pido por favor que protejas a mi hijo. –la voz de ella se entrecortó. –Sólo, no mires atrás, te llevas a mi hijo, a Snottnut… si puedes a Ruff y escapan de aquí. No importa lo que pase en la isla, lo que me pase a mí. Pero ellos tienen que estar a salvo.

La antigua esclava se asustó.

––¿Tan grave es la amenaza?

––Espero exagerar, pero no puedo dejar cabos sueltos en esto. Sé que te debo la vida por lo que casi vives con Dagur años atrás. –le recordó, mientras que Sotma sintió un escalofrío por tan horrible experiencia que nunca confesó abiertamente. –Pero como tu jefa legítima y amiga te pido que cuides a mi hijo, y al de Ruff en caso de ser necesario.

La otra rubia asintió. –Claro, claro que sí. Con gusto haría todo eso, pero… ¿por qué yo?

Astrid le sonrió agradecida.

––Mi rostro es conocido en el archipiélago, igual Hiccup, todos saben lo de la pierna y difícil ignorarlo. Lo mismo con Valka y mi tía va a tener a su bebé. De todos tú eres…

––Desapercibida. –concluyó con una sonrisa, sin ofenderse.

––Tú eres la ideal. –corrigió tocando su hombro. –Confío en ti.

Lingren sonrió y le prometió hacer lo que se le había solicitado.

Ruff escuchó todo lo que hablaron, prometiéndose a sí misma ayudar en la protección de su bebé y en el de sus amigos.

La jefa se despidió de todos, hasta que llegó el momento de dejar a su hijo.

Ella se apartó un poco, tomó en brazos a su bebé de nueva cuenta para darle una última ración de leche para que durmiera después. Tenía una terrible corazonada. Ese presentimiento que le gritaba que algo saldría mal.

––Erick Stoick Haddock. Sólo los dioses saben cuánto te esperé, cuánto pedí por ti, y cuánto te amo incluso desde antes de saber que nacerías. –le habló despacio mientras guardaba su seno nuevamente y lo preparaba para eructar. –Mami y papi se tienen que ir a pelear con unos tipos molestos, pero vamos a regresar para estar contigo. –le besó la frente. –Tú pórtate bien y hazle caso a tus tías y abuelas.

Al terminar de hablar lo entregó a Valka, recibiéndolo gustosa y con cuidado de no despertarlo.

––Tengan cuidado. –pidió la jefa, tomando su hacha de nuevo, seguida por Tuff que se despidió también.

––Igual tú. –dijo Ruff, chocando el puño con ella y el casco con su hermano.

Dicho lo anterior, salieron de la cueva por el mismo camino que recorrieron minutos atrás.

Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo estaba sensible y se sentía vulnerable. Había cambiado mucho, empezando por las lágrimas que no podía controlar al cien por ciento. Pensó ingenuamente que eso se detendría cuando su bebé naciera, pero se equivocó, ahora esos cambios estaban por los aires, la atiborraban de nuevas sensaciones y le asustaba no controlarse. Lloraba, reía, tenía insomnio, o a veces dormía mucho. Su bebé tenía casi un mes de nacido y de cierta forma ella había nacido de nuevo también.

––Oye, siempre te he visto hacer cosas valientes, Astrid. –le dijo Tuffnut mientras llegaban al sótano de la casa Haddock. -Pero esto es lo más valeroso que atestiguado de ti. –confesó abiertamente.

La rubia le agradeció con la mirada, le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados por separarse de su bebé.

-Mi hermana, Sotma, tu tía y Valka cuidarán de tu bebé.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de casa y se dirigieron a la explanada principal de la isla vieron movilidad por todo el pueblo.

––¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Astrid a Spitlout, quien se acomodaba su casco en medio de la explanada. –Tenías razón, hija. Las flotas avanzan al puerto y a las playas. –mientras hablaba se iba a su lugar de ataque.

Esos segundos fueron clave para Astrid. Su preocupación era que ninguna flecha pasara por el refugio donde estaba su hijo, pero también tenía un pueblo que proteger.

-Tuffnut, dirige a los arqueros, a mi señal. –ordenó.

El gemelo obedeció de inmediato y se fue por la tirolesa a su puesto en las cimas de Berk. Preparó su hacha y se dirigió hasta el mirador, donde Hiccup estaba.

-Astrid, ya volviste. Pensé que tardarían más. ¿Erick?

La rubia lo tranquilizó. –A salvo.

Hiccup le besó la frente. –Y así seguirá. –prometió mientras observaban cómo era que todos los aldeanos estaban en sus posiciones, a punto de dar señales para atacar y los barcos con sus falsas banderas blancas se acercaban a las costas.

.

.

.

.

-¿A qué han venido a mi isla? –preguntó Hiccup con voz de mando.

Por entre las costas, una fémina pisó tierra. –Jefe de Berk, pensé que tendría mejores modales. –uso un mal sarcasmo la mujer mientras se dirigía a los jefes. –Pero no se puede esperar mucho de unos babaros.

Astrid levantó la mano, abriendo la palma, clara señal de apuntar las flechas de los arcos y ballestas a los "visitantes", indicación que la armada de Berk acató a la perfección. En menos de un parpádeo todas las puntas tenían como blanco la cabeza de esa mujer.

-¡Cuánta agresividad! –se hizo la ofendida. –No es el recibimiento que esperaba.

-EL jefe de la isla hizo una pregunta. RESPONDELA. –exigió Astrid.

La mujer se mofó, sin importarle que tu pecho fuera una diana.

-Calma, calma mujer. Eres hermosa, estresarte hará que te salgan arrugas en tu bello rostro. –aconsejó vanamente.

La berkiana se desesperó.

-Los visitantes no llegan sin una invitación. –respaldó Snotlout. -¿A qué han venido?

La mujer de cabello negro y facciones duras sonrió triunfante. –Mi nombre es Griseld, vengo del sureste, muy sureste. Y contestando su duda, claro que tengo una invitación. –señaló el rollo de papel que tenía en su mano. Esta es la invitación a la presentación del "heredero de Berk"

Hiccup y Astrid reconocerían ese papel. Ellos mismos lo redactaron y enviaron junto a un presente de oro a todas las islas aliadas. Lo que desconocían era cómo es que había llegado esa invitación a ella.

La general de Berk bajó la mano, quitando la señal de apuntar. Los arqueros y balistas obedecieron de nuevo, su jefa mandaba.

Los esposos se miraron entre sí, tratando de idear un plan a ejecutar.

-Pues llegas tarde. Esa presentación fue hace casi tres semanas. –se adelantó Hiccup.

-¡Qué lástima! –se avergonzó falsamente la de los barcos. –Y nosotros que traíamos regalos. –señalóun barril lleno de oro. –No sólo al deseado heredero, también al hijo de unos tales Jorgenson.

Spitlout y Snot se alteraron.

-¿Dónde están los bellos bebés? –preguntó emocionada.

Los berkianos estaban al tanto de no decir nada sobre Erick, y también que tenían que obedecer, pero sus jefes aun no daban señales.

-Hiccup, sabe que tenemos un hijo. Sólo mira cómo observa alrededor, trata de buscarlo. –susurró Astrid, preocupada.

-Lo sé, da la señal a Tuff, que vaya con ellos.

La rubia asintió, miró despistadamente al gemelo, quien entendió la señal y sin llamar la más mínima atención se escabulló entre los arqueros para ir con los que se escondían en la cueva secreta.

Griseld sonrió. –Síganlo. –masculló a uno de sus soldados, quien aguardó unos momentos hasta que siguieran hablando los dirigentes para después realizar la orden.

-Berk agradece su asistencia, pero me temo que estar tres semanas en los límites de la isla no fue una buena señal. –jugó Hiccup. -¿A qué han venido en realidad?

La castaña sonrió de nuevo, esos serían unos jefes bastante difíciles de convencer.

-Es cierto, es verdad. Mi interés no sólo era darle un regalo al heredero, sino… conocer la popular y legendaria isla de Berk, la tierra de dragones.

Con escuchar esa palabra vikingos y mercenarios sacaron sus espadas, se prepararon para pelear.

-Como puede ver, Griseld, aquí no tenemos dragones. De lo contrario ya habrían hecho cenizas toda su flota barata de barcos. –azuzó Astrid.

-¿Dónde están? Porque hace unas semanas un grupo de dragones destruyó una de mis flotas y liberó algunos animales que tenía en las jaulas.

Hiccup sonrió orgulloso, habían sido ellos. –Me llamó la atención un Furia Nocturna que parecía liderar a todos, un "Alfa".

El jefe de la isla empezó a sudar. Los mercenarios no los habían visto en medio de la noche cuando atacaron, pero obviamente no había pasado desapercibido todo el escándalo.

-Pues no sé por qué están buscando aquí. –espetó Hiccup, empezando a perder el comportamiento.

Griseld sonrió burlona de nueva cuenta. –Yo tengo una explicación muy buena para eso. Cuando fue el ataque a mi flota, se quedó este bolsillo con la peculiar cimera. –sacó de entre su capa el morral. Astrid lo reconoció de inmediato, era el de Heather. El jefe también recordó que la noche del ataque, la berserker mencionó que uno de los soldados se había colgado de su morral y ella lo cortó para que él cayera. –No le presté atención, pero hace más o menos un mes nos encontramos este pedazo de papel enrollado a la pata de un ave que le disparamos.

Los ojos de Astrid e Hiccup se desbordaron.

-¿Y qué emblema estaba grabado en la invitación a la presentación del príncipe de Berk?

El pueblo estaba enmudecido, y los jefes más. Justo cuando la tal Griseld se dio la vuelta Astrid le habló a Gustav, quien estaba a su lado apuntando con la ballesta. No deseaba que se fueran con su hijo, pero ella lo tenía que proteger, de esa tipa que llegó a irrumpir su felicidad. Ya después lo buscaría y lo encontraría para ser esa familia que habían postergado por tanto tiempo.

-Gustav, lanza una flecha en llamas a la antorcha en la colina de Gothi. –susurró la rubia.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó curioso.

-¡HAZLO! –mascullaron los jefes sin que los demás escucharan.

El joven asintió, prendió fuego de una de las antorchas pequeñas y lanzó la saeta a la gran lumbrera que iluminaba la isla, como estaban de espaldas, pocos se dieron cuenta de eso.

La de lady de la guerra se giró de nuevo. –El emblema coincide en ambos objetos. –dijo con sorna. –Así que vine a buscar al famoso amo de dragones, él me quitó lo que más me quería… yo haré lo mismo.

Al decir eso, las catapultas de los barcos empezaron a mandar ataques a Berk, destruyendo unas cuantas cosntrucciones.

-¡ATAQUEN! –gritó la rubia a su ejército.

Las catapultas de Berk eran más grandes y tenían más fuerza al estar empotradas. Las flehcas se dispararon, hundiendo varias naves en el acto.

Muchos guerreros no llegaron ni al muelle porque los berkianos acabaron con ellos.

En cuanto a Hiccup, peleó junto a Astrid contra la capitana de la flota y su secuaz.

-Vete de la isla si quieres vivir. –amenazó la rubia, dando un hachazo que le rebanó la capa.

-Y tú trátame bien si quieres que tu hijo viva. –advirtió, provocando más enojo por parte de la jefa. -¿Dónde está tu bastardo?

La ojiazul no decidió a las provocaciones. –Nunca encontrarás a mi hijo. Ni yo sé dónde está. –confesó, abiertamente.

La mercenaria gruñó para sí, en especial porque veía que que sus barcos empezaban a hundirse alrededor de la isla.

-Para ser una navegante, deberías saber que la madera cuando se queda mucho tiempo inmóvil, en especial en el área de los manglares, tiende a dañarse. –Astrid le dio otro golpe con el hacha, lastimando su hombro. –Eso facilita que los hundamos.

La perfecta sincronía de los berkianos sorprendió a los cazadores, pensaban que la tendrían fácil porque ellos no contaban con los dragones.

.

.

.

.

Tuffnut entró corriendo a la cueva, Sotma traía el hacha que Astrid le había dado, apuntándola hacia él.

-¡Me asustaste! –gritó, pegándole de todos modos.

-No sabía que fueras ruda. –se quejó, sobándose en la pierna.

-Lo siento, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó, permitiendo el acceso.

El gemelo respiró, viendo a su hermana y al resto de las mujeres.

-Me dijo Astrid que viniera con ustedes.

-¿Ella está bien? –preguntó Gylda.

-Sí, pero… la tipa que lidera eso, está loca. Dijo que venía a la presentación de Erick. –señaló al bebé que mordía un pedazo de tela de su cobija. –Y a conocer al bebé Jorgenson.

Ruffnut se tensó de igual manera.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Gylda.

-Eh… chicos. –llamó Sotma. –Tenemos un problema.

Los presentes se voltearon a ver y encontraron que un gran hombre tenía acorralada a Sotma, con una espada rozándole el cuello.

-Más te vale soltarla, animal. Es mi novia. –amenazó con su mazo.

-¿Son novios? –preguntó Ruffnut. –No me dijiste, y se supone que somos hermanos.

Por su parte, la acorralada se emocionó. -¿Somos pareja? –preguntó.

-Te lo iba a preguntar después de matar a algunos mercenarios, incluso robaría flores otra vez, pero… puedo hacerlo ahora sin nada de eso. Sotma Lindgreen, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

A la rubia se le olvidó el filo en su cuello, frente a ella estaba un gran hombre que la quería por ser lo que ella era, ya después. –Claro que sí.

Valka y Gylda se voltearon a ver, molestas por la imprudencia, pero aprovecharon para tomar a los niños y escapar por las catacumbas mientras el soldado se distraía con los rubios.

-Ahora que quedó claro… ¡SUELTA A MI NOVIA! –demandó con la cara desfigurada.

Sotma volvió a forcejear, estar así no le traía gratos recuerdos de sus traumas.

-No la soltaré hasta que me digan dónde están los bebés. –exigió.

Ya no había tanto riesgo, así que intentó jugar una carta para dejar de ser la damisela en peligro. -¿Cuáles bebés? –preguntó la burglar. –Aquí no hay bebés. –confesó después de observar que Val y Gylda se habían ido por el paso a la playa.

El esbirro prestó atención. -¿Dónde están?

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Ruffnut ahora.

-¡Los malditos mocosos! –gritó, retumbando la voz hasta el fondo de la cueva. -¿Dónde los metieron? ¿Dónde están las otras?

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó ahora Tuffnut.

El cazador se desesperó, acción que aprovechó Sotma para zafarse y darle un buen golpe.

Entre los tres le doblaron las rodillas y después lo dejaron en el piso, amarrado.

-Te dije que soltaras a mi novia. –regañó Tuffnut. –Entiendo, eres rebelde, así pasé por una etapa, pero con el paso del tiempo entendí que cuando nos dan órdenes son para nuestro bienestar. –el gemelo apretó el puño contra su pecho, inspirado por las palabras que Hiccup le repitió cuando era regañado con más frecuencia.

Ruffnut le dio un golpe en la cabeza. –Eso es por intentar hacerle daño a mi hijo.

Sin decir más, Tuff lo cargó y lo llevó fuera de la cueva, no podían permitir que se quedara allí.

-Lo llevaré de regreso a Berk, hay una pelea que no me pienso perder. –dijo el gemelo. –Ustedes regresen con Gylda y Valka.

Asintieron las muchachas, pero en ese momento vieron cómo la gran antorcha empezaba a incendiarse. –La señal. –dijo Ruff.

-Hiccup y Astrid nos dicen que debemos marcharnos, los bebés corren peligro. –expresó Sotma, recordando la promesa a su amiga.

Ruff asintió, protegería a su bebé. –Dile a Snot que estaremos bien. Regresaremos. –dijo la Jorgenson de matrimonio, despidiéndose de su hermano que cargaba al mercenario.

-Ten cuidado, hermana. El mundo necesita su dosis de humor para sobrevivir. –le dio un cabezazo.

Se giró a Sotma. –Y usted bella dama, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –recordó el gemelo, dándole un beso en la mano.

La rubia se ruborizó por la atención, sin aguantarse las ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, hablaremos después.

Cambiaron de rumbos y se dirigieron a distintos destinos. Cuando las chicas dieron un par de pasos Ruffnut vio que el mazo de su hermano estaba en sus manos.

-El estúpido lo olvidó. –señaló, ambas se dieron la vuelta para entregarlo, pero al hacerlo vieron a Tuff en el suelo, inconsente.

-¡Hermano! –gritó la rubia, corriendo hasta él.

-¡Tuff! –Sotma lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron lo pusieron boca arriba, viendo que en su cuello tenía un pequeño dardo.

-Es una trampa. –susurró Sotma, detectando la punta con una fuerte droga. -¡Hay que…

Un dardo fue clavado en su cuello y otro más en el de la gemela. Las dos cayeron al lado. El truhan se levantó como si nada.

-Idiotas, se requiere más de un golpe para acabar conmigo. –dijo mientras tomaba los muchachos y los arrastraba. –Al menos con ustedes tendré una ventaja.

Al moverlos, se dio cuenta que una de las tres chicas (según él) tenía un cuerno. –Me facilitas que me localicen.

Lo tomó y lo sonó, cinco veces seguidas, con cierto stacatto, señal entre los cazadores, la cual fue de ayuda para que lo encontraran de inmediato. El plan seguía en marcha.

.

.

.

El sonido del cuerno proveniente en medio del bosque le causó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! –Astrid exclamó alterada mientras veía cómo algunos pájaros revoloteaban desde el lugar donde fue emitida la señal.

Con ese sonido, también se detuvieron los invasores. Dejando de pelear, colocándose detrás de su líder.

-¿Qué hacen cobardes? –gritó Snotlout.

Todos sólo sonreían.

-Vayanse de la isla, ahora mismo si no desean ser atravesados por las flechas más filosas que existen. –amenazó Astrid, dando la señal de preparación para los arqueros.

Griseld parecía divertirse, sólo sonreía, y sonrió más cuando cinco de sus soldados aparecieron con una carretilla con tres cuerpos en ella, volteándola frente a los hoolingans que reconocieron de inmediato de quienes se trataban.

-¡Qué hiciste! –gritó Jorgenson, acercándose a los heridos, especialmente a su esposa.

-No exageren, sólo están dormidos. –minimizó el espía.

La mujer se encaró con su seguidor. –Bjorn, dime qué descubriste.

Astrid estaba con el corazón latiendo demasiado. No dejaba de pensar en que algo le había pasado a su bebé. Su único consuelo era que Gylda y Valka no estaban allí, quizá sí habían alcanzado a escapar.

-Mis hombres encontraron los refugios. –señaló a los niños que iban en fila detrás de ellos, amarrados del cuello y de las manos.

Los hooligans dejaron de apuntar con sus armas. Los invasores aventaron a más mujeres que seguían drogadas al igual que Sotma, Tuff y Ruff, quienes empezaban a despertar.

-Tranquila, Astrid. Erick no está entre ellos. –observó Hiccup, quien no permitiría esa burla.

-Lo sé. –se confió. –Pero no deja de preocuparme.

Griseld vio la reacción de los jefes, aun no lucían desesperados.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos es su heredero? –preguntó a sabiendas que no era ninguno de los niños que lloraban asustados. Se acercó a algunos bebés y los inspeccionó, los padres se delataban al instante. -¿Quién es el bebé Haddock?

Los jefes seguían sin decir nada.

La sonrisa socarrona de Astrid se opacó cuando escucharon unos llantos de bebé. Reconocería ese sonido en medio de todo el bullicio del mundo.

-No. –susurró aterrada al ver que unos soldados traían acorraladas a Valka y a Gylda, con pañuelos en las bocas y amarradas, forcejeando. Ruffnut reaccionó un poco al igual que los otros dormidos, el efecto pasaba.

-Estaban tratando de escapar por unos túneles. –expresó el soldado, entregando los dos bebés a la mujer.

Todo el pueblo se asustó.

-Supongo que uno de estos dos bastardos es su hijo, y el otro es el de los Jorgenson. –jugó un poco mientras los mecía para que dejara de llorar, consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

Los padres de las dos criaturas no dijeron nada.

-¿Les comió la lengua el dragón? –Griseld se divertía. –Bueno, supongo que mataremos a los dos.

-¡NO! –gritaron todos los soldados y miembros del pueblo, incluidos los jefes.

-Vaya, me sorprende la lealtad. –le pasó el bebé mayor a uno de los piratas.

Los arqueros se prepararon.

-No, no, no. Jefecita, majestad… dígale a sus súbditos que bajen sus armas, de lo contrario, podrían lastimar a este bebé. –opinó mientras acercaba al pelirrojito, dándole un beso.

La rubia sintió su mundo dar vueltas. No quería doblegarse, pero de no hacerlo su hijo acabaría dañado. Seguía con su codo flexinado a su lado, hasta que sintió cuando Hiccup bajó su mano. –No es hora de ser orgulloso. –apoyó su esposo.

¿Por qué los habían encontrado? ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir a la isla?

-¡Déjenlos! –exigió Hiccup. –Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-Claro que sí tienen que ver. Tú hiciste lo mismo con mi flota, yo simplemente voy a regresarte la moneda. –mencionó juguetona. -¿Cómo empezaste? Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo. –abriste las jaulas de mis dragones. –le quitó la cobija al bebé, tirándola en el suelo. –Lastimaste a mis soldados, mataste a unos de ellos. –sacó una daga pasándola por el rostro del bebé.

Astrid se quiso desmayar. –Suéltalo, ya. –masculló, a punto de aventarse contra ella.

-Hundiste mis barcos. –presionó la punta de la daga en la barbilla del bebito, haciéndolo llorar, y penetrando el filo hasta el grado de sacarle sangre, ante lo que ella se rio a carcajadas.

Todo el pueblo se espantó.

La mirada de Astrid se endureció como nunca antes.  
Todos los presentes se asustaron, nunca la habían visto tan enfurecida.

La abuela del niño intentaba zafarse.

Los gemelos no podían acercarse porque tenía una red de cinco soldados a cada lado.

Los lloriqueos de los dos bebés empezaron a resonar más fuerte.

Erick lloraba por desconocer los brazos que lo cargaban, y se incrementó su llanto cuando sintió la herida en su rostro.

––Suelta a mi hijo ahora mismo. ––exigió Hiccup mientras blandía su espada de fuego. –No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo.

La mujer se rio a carcajadas, era hora de cambiar de bebé.

Grisel lo pasó a Bjorn, quien también se carcajeó mientras tomaba al bebé de una de sus piernas, colgando de ella mientras lloraba asustado por la ausencia de su madre.

––Juro que voy a rebanarte la garganta con mis propias uñas por haberlo tocado. ––amenazo Astrid al lado de Hiccup, con su hacha preparada.

Todos en el pueblo estaban expectantes por la escena en la que el heredero corría peligro inminente en manos de ese malhechor y de esa loca.

Las madres de las criaturas empezaron a acercarse lentamente.

-Podemos arreglar esto. Sólo danos a los bebés.

La atacante fingió considerar la oferta. Observó al bebé que ahora cargaba. Ese niño no le servía mucho, su plan era con el hijo del jefe.

-Me parece bien. –lo aventó a los brazos de Ruffnut, quien lo atrapó sin problemas, cayendo al piso por la falta de fuerzas. Snotlout la sostuvo, ambos abrazando al bebé, notando que estaba prácticamente ileso.

-Dame a mi hijo. –exigió Astrid, notando que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Eso es lo que Griseld quería ver, la desesperación por conseguir algo.

-Dámelo, por favor. –se mordió la lengua sólo de hablar así, pero no podía quitar la vista de él. Hiccup se acercó a ella.

-Te lo daré, pero lo voy a intercambiar por los dragones. –propuso.

-¡No hay dragones en Berk! –repitió Hiccup. –No hay, no sé quién te dijo lo contrario.

Por primera vez la mujer prestó atención. No había señales de dragones, eso era cierto, pero no les creía. El llanto del recién nacido empezaba a molestarlo.

-¡Haz que se calle! –demandó al Bjorn.

-Yo haré que deje de llorar, sólo damelo. Prometo no tomar represalias y olvidar esto. –dijo con desesperación.

-Es sólo un niño, puedes tener más. –se mofó.

-No sabes lo que significa para nosotros. –Hiccup apagó su espada, notó que no daba resultado.

-Se los daré cuando me expliques porqué les interesa tanto este bebé. –señaló a Erick, quien seguía llorando. -¿Porqué es especial?

-Es nuestro hijo. –masculló la rubia. –Es mi hijo. Yo… yo lo esperé, tanto. Fue concebido por amor y…

Griseld se carcajeó. –Qué más, qué más, habla por favor. Es la invasión más divertida que he tenido.

-No lo entenderías, no entenderías este lazo que tenemos y que nos une a Astrid y a mí a través de él. –explico el castaño. –Danos a nuestro hijo y podrás irte. No te detendremos. ¿Quieres oro? Lo tendrás. Ganado, yo mismo lo embarcaré a tus galeones. Pero dame al bebé.

Bjorn se estaba cansando de tener al bebé colgando de la piernita. Erick por su parte y por tanto llanto empezó a devolver la leche que horas atrás había degustado.

Astrid sintió temor a que se ahogara.

-¡Qué asco! –gritó el mercenario.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡DASELO GRISELD! –explotó Finn Hofferson.

La mujer reconoció al hombre, era uno de los cazadores de Grimmel.

Los ojos suplicantes de Astrid, la quijada dislocada de Hiccup. La desesperación de todos los demás… eran un agradable alimento para ella.

-Está bien. No tienen dragones. Ni nada de lo que yo deseo. –explicó. –Sólo déjenme ir y no volveré a esta fea isla.

Los jefes asintieron.

La malvada mujer dio la indicación a los soldados de retomar camino a los botes que quedaban. No tardaron nada.

Liberaron a Gylda y a Valka y el efecto de la droga pasó casi por completo. Todos empezaron a impacientarse.

-Sólo faltas tú. Dame a mi hijo. Cumpliré nuestra palabra y no te atacaremos mientras huyes. –Hiccup se acercó para tomar a su bebé.

Pero la mercenaria tenía una carta más por jugar.

-Me iré, pero… antes debo decir para qué vine. –confesó. –En cada isla debo dejar mi recordatorio de que todos son reemplazables. Incluyendo un príncipe. –expresó sin oposición. –Bjorn, arroja a ese bebé.

-¡NO! –gritaron con la cara desfigurada, fallaron como padres.

Pero fue muy tarde. El soldado aventó al pequeño hacia atrás, por el acantilado principal de la isla.

Hiccup y Astrid corrieron para alcanzarlo, pero fue muy tarde, el bebé cayó, ni siquiera alcanzaron a verlo.

Un grito ensordecedor aturdió a los soldados que quedaban, pero no eran competencia contra una multitud enfurecida que se acercaba a ellos. Desataron la peor de las guerras al acabar con su príncipe heredero.

-¡TE MATARE! –gritó Astrid, empezando a forcejear con el hombre que se atrevió matar a su bebé.

Hiccup le hizo segundas, lo tomó del cuello y le encajó una daga allí mismo a Bjorn, quien gritó del dolor.

-¡Te atreviste a lastimar a mi hermoso hijo! Yo tampoco tendré compasión. –le escupió en su oído.

El hombre ni se podía mover a pesar de ser fuerte, tampoco lo podían ayudar porque el resto del pueblo estaba encargándose de los soldados.

Astrid estuvo frente a él, su hacha la colocó en el pecho del cazador. –Tú rompiste mi corazón, yo destruiré el tuyo.

Con una fuerte estocada, encajó el hacha por todo su pecho. Cayó al instante, moribundo. Hiccup tomó el hacha y la encajó hasta el suelo, atravesando su pecho. No le importó que se viera sanguinario, nada remediaría lo que ese maldito acababa de hacer.

La rubia, aturdida y con salpicaduras de sangre caminó lentamente hasta la orilla del declive.

-No, no mi amor. –Hiccup la detuvo. –No lo veas, no lo veas. –pidió susurrando, él también quería llorar, pero intentó ser fuerte por ella.

-Mi bebé. –hipeó, viendo el barranco. –Está llorando, tengo que ir por él.

Hiccup la abrazó, apoyó su cabeza con la de ella. Un jefe protege a los suyos, había fallado. No protegió a su familia.

Valka vio la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, nada remediaría lo que acababa de pasar.

-Está llorando. –repitió Astrid, segura. Zafándose de los alentadores brazos de su esposo. –Está llorando.

Ella se volvería loca. Hiccup se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Él también se volvía loco porque escuchaba de igual manera el llanto de un bebé y no era el de Snottnut.

La jefa se acercó, pero antes de llegar, el llanto del Erick se hizo más evidente. En una fuerte embestida apareció Stormfly, quien en sus garras atrapó al bebé.

Reposó en tierra, mientras se acercaba a su jinete para darle a su cría.

Con la cara descompuesta y gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó a la dragona.

-Gracias, nena, gracias. –dijo mientras recibía a su bebé en brazos.

Valka y Gylda se alegraron, pero no dejaron de pelear, al igual que el resto de los hooligans.

Hiccup se acercó también y abrazó a su familia.

-Aquí esto, Erick, aquí estoy mi niño. –susurró con fuertes gimoteos, abrazando a su bebé, mientras éste encontró el calor que le había hecho falta.

Hiccup miró al cielo del atardecer. No olvidaría jamás ese milagro. Su reencuentro se vio alterado cuando escuchó una burlona voz detrás.

-¿No que no había dragones? –se mofó Griseld, mientras a su lado traía un ala cambiante.

Astrid ya no pelearía, iba a cuidar a su bebé, por lo mismo no se dio cuenta cuando un soldado intentó pegarle por detrás, Snotlout se atravesó.

-¡Vete! –aconsejó Hiccup a su lady.

La rubia asintió, con su bebé en brazos intentó montar a Stormfly, aunque varios dardos le fueron disparados al cuello, volviéndola inmóvil, aunque la dragona no se rindió.

Cloudjumper apareció también, lanzando ataques de fuego que les dieron una ventaja a los de Berk.

Sotma y Ruffnut se acercaron para socorrerla.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –dijo Sotma mientras arropaba al niño.

Las tres se montaron en Storm y Cloud jumper. Tuffnut llegó para ayudar.

Sin embargo, Griseld tomó entre sus manos una espina de Nadder y la apunto a Astrid, dándole en el brazo, haciendo que tambaleara y cayera justo después de entregarle su bebé a Sotma.

Hiccup fue a ayudarla, cuando vio los ojos de Astrid, descubrió su plan, ambos asintieron. La decisión más difícil debía ser tomada.

Volteó con sus amigos. -¡VAYANSE! –ordenó mientras algunos soldados se trepaban para hacer caer a los dragones.

Astrid fue testigo de cuando los dragones se marcharon siendo montados por sus amigos al cuidado de los bebés. Giró a ver a la culpable de todo, pero Snotlout, Finn y Spileout la tenían acorralada ya.

-Pagarás muy caro esto, Griseld. –amenazó Hiccup, encendiendo su espada de fuego nuevamente.

La mujer sonrió.

-No lo creo. Aún no ha terminado.

Tras decir eso, aparecieron dragones por encima de ella, quemando todo a su paso.

Astrid sólo alcanzó a pensar que había hecho lo correcto cuando permitió que sus amigos se llevaran a su hijo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo lo he pensado desde que se me ocurrió el nombre para el fic. Quedó muy largo, llegué a la idea de separarlo pero como no había actualizado en bastante tiempo se me ocurrió dejarlo así. Espero que hayan disfrutado.

Aquí acaba la temporada 1 del fic, comienza la segunda.

Mil gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

––Escribe con el corazón––

 **Publicado:** 9 de agosto de 2019


	12. A pesar de la distancia (I)

**.**

 **Una gran disculpa por la demora.**

 **No ha sido fácil sobrellevar dos trabajos.**

 **.**

.

.

 _INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA_

 **-OPCIONES-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 12:** A pesar de la distancia (Parte 1)

.

.

.

.

Llevaban horas sobrevolando el horizonte.

El aire fresco empezaba a rozar las mejillas de todos. Volver a volar no fue una experiencia agradable como hubiese sido imaginado dada las circunstancias.

Durante ese tiempo a penas y habían hablado.

El pequeño hijo de Hiccup y Astrid estaba dormido en los brazos de Sotma, quien lo cuidaba con esmero, atendió su herida en la barbilla y arrulló hasta que de cansancio se quedó profundamente dormido.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Ruffnut sin haber movido los brazos desde que recibió a su bebé.

Tuff y Sotma se miraron dudosos, ellos tampoco tenían idea.

-Los dragones están cansados. –comentó Sotma. –Y creo que nosotros debemos reagruparnos un momento… analizar _opciones._

La gemela asintió desde el dragón. –Cloudjumper, busca un lugar donde podamos descansar. –pidió amablemente al dragón, a pesar de nunca haberlo montado.

El cortatormentas gruñó, comunicándose con Stormfly, quien cautelosamente llevaba en sus espaldas a la protectora del hijo de su amiga Astrid, por lo que intentó olfatear un rastro seguro, encontrando uno peculiar en el momento.

Los dragones se agitaron, removiendo sus alas hasta que reorientaron la ruta por sí solos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó alterada Ruff, maniobrando en sujetarse del dragón de Valka, sin soltar a su bebé.

-Tal vez tomaron el rastro de algo.

Y así fue, ellos descendieron a una isla, nada olvidada, pero peligrosa.

-Bog Burglar. –susurró Sotma, pisando la tierra donde nació.

Un escalofrío se formó en todos, principalmente porque ninguno de ellos sabía en qué condiciones estaban ellos ni qué podían encontrar allí. Las últimas notificaciones de los jefes es que la ceniza seguía cubriendo la superficie de la isla.

-Al menos es tierra firme. Descansaremos y después haremos un plan de ataque. –ordenó el gemelo, tomando el liderazgo de dos dragones, las dos mujeres importantes en su vida y dos bebés.

Las chicas asintieron, estaban impactadas por todo lo que ocurría y la premura de las actividades tan desastrosas que habían asaltado a Berk.

En silencio, con los dragones resguardando su paso, caminaron por la orilla de la playa, la cual parecía ser una de las zonas más seguras.

Para la curandera era todo nuevo, y a la vez tan familiar.

A cada paso que daba, varios flechazos llegaban a ella como pesadillas o recuerdos, no estaba segura.

" _Por aquí, corran"_

" _Vayan por los túneles"_

" _Mis niños, cuídense y obedezcan a su abuela"_

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Tuff al notar que su novia estaba temblorosa y mareada.

La rubia asintió con lentitud, enfocando su vista en su pareja; olvidando sus momentos de ligeros recuerdos que empezarían a atormentarla.

-No te preocupes, es cansancio. –simplificó, arropando más al bebé.

Ninguno de los gemelos pareció convencerse.

-Pronto anochecerá, debemos construir un refugio, aún hace frío en esta temporada. –comentó Ruff, agotada de sus brazos y de todas las experiencias del día.

El varón observó su derredor. –Quizá podamos encontrar una cueva o algo.

Mientras tanto, Sotma trataba de reconocer el lugar donde estaban, hasta que recordó una parte importante de la isla; no estaba segura de que siguiera allí, pero al menos eran un vago refugio esperanzador.

-Me acuerdo de unas cuevas que usamos como refugios, tal vez siguen habitables. –opinó, sin dejar de mecer al pelirrojito que amenazaba con despertarse.

-Es la opción más válida. Si nos quedamos en la playa pescaremos un resfriado. –consideró la mamá, abrigando a su bebé, también.

Vagamente la rubia trató de recordar el comino o los atajos que los condujeran a una de las cuevas que eran los refugios.

La isla seguía dañada. A pesar de los viajes que Hiccup y Astrid hacían para evaluar los daños y la esperanza de repoblar la isla, la tierra se negaba a renacer, y se podía apreciar por el olor a quemado seguía impregnado en cada roca y árbol infértil.

Las cenizas seguían tapizando toda la superficie.

El volcán, el cual se había enfriado unos años atrás, tenía una apariencia escalofriante y devastadora.

Tras adentrarse en los profundo del bosque a medio renacer, finalmente dieron con la cueva que Sotma mencionaba.

-Era un refugio Burglar. –susurró con un dolor en el pecho, empezando a recordar las pocas vivencias que tuvo allí.

Los gemelos y la curandera prendieron una fogata en el centro de la cueva para poder visualizar lo que les esperaba.

-Hay artefactos recientes. No del saqueo. –dedujo Ruff al observar el derredor. –Hay telas, recipientes.

-Seguramente Miven vivió aquí, la mujer que Astrid llevó hace meses a Berk después del ataque de Drago. –mencionó Tuffnut, sorprendiendo a las chicas. –¿Qué? Pongo atención a lo que dicen mis jefes. –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pues gracias a Miven tenemos algunas comodidades. –opinó la gemela, sentándose en lo que parecía ser un cajón de madera.

Tuff estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando el pequeño Erick comenzó a llorar.

-Sh… sh… -la curandera intentó arrullarlo, pero nada causaba efecto, él seguía berreando con fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el gemelo, impacientándose.

-¡No lo sé! –Sotma se desesperó de igual forma.

Ruff le pasó a Snotnutt a su hermano mientras auxiliaba a la burglar, cuando notó que el pequeño sacaba mucho la lengua entre sus berridos.

-Tiene hambre. Un bebé come cada dos a tres horas. Además el pobrecito vomitó su última ración cuando el infeliz lo tomó de la pierna. –mencionó, siendo conocedora del tema.

-¿Ordeñamos a Stormfly? –Tuff señaló a la dragona quien empezaba a quedarse dormida después del día tan pesado.

-No seas bobo. Hay que conseguir un Yak. –opinó Sotma.

La gemela rodó los ojos, sin creer que era la más cuerda en ese momento. Sin duda ser madre le había abierto el panorama a ser más observadora. –Puedo amamantarlo. Ser una especie de… nodriza. -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Segura? –preguntó la curandera.

-Claro, tengo dos pechos. –argumentó sabiamente. –De ser lo contrario, Astrid haría lo mismo por mi hijo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mis amigos y jefes.

El hijo de la gemela estaba dormido. Se lo pasó a Tuffnut para que éste lo cuidara mientras atendía al pequeño heredero.

-Vamos Erick, es hora de que comas.

Se dio la vuelta, se recargó en la pared de la fría cueva y comenzó a alimentar al bebé. Al principio el pelirrojito rechazó debido a que no era una esencia a la que estuviera tan acostumbrado, pero tenía hambre, así que terminó aceptando.

Ruff removió al bebé para que éste estuviera más cómodo, lo palpó ligeramente y notó que la herida en su barbilla seguía abierta, quizá Sotma debería suturarlo para que sanara pronto, pero lo que le llamaba la atención fue su pierna, la cual estaba algo hinchada.

Recordó la crueldad del maldito cazador que lo sujetó con tanta violencia, tal vez lo había fracturado. El pequeño estaba enganchado a su seno, ignorando el peligro al que había sobrevivido. Ruff también estaba absorta en él, empatizó con Astrid, pobre de ella al no saber qué pasaba con su hijo.

Meses atrás su amiga le había hecho una promesa, cuidar de ella y de su bebé… ahora Ruff cambiaría los papeles y cuidaría del pequeño heredero.

-Tranquilo, Erick. Estás a salvo. –le susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla. El pequeño se removió para acomodarse mejor, sin embargo al mover la cobijita cayó un artefacto que rebotó en el piso.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestionó sin moverse para no molestar al bebé.

La rubia burglar se acercó e identificó el objeto.

-Creo que es el medallón de Astrid. –dijo, conocedora de dicho emblema.

Quizá se había caído con tanto jaloneo por parte de ella, o tal vez lo dejó a propósito; fuera como fuera, el pequeño tendría un recuerdo de su madre hasta que ambos pudieran volver a encontrarse.

.

.

.

.

Recordar lo que le hicieron a su bebé le causó un dolor en el corazón.

Si cerraba los ojos vería a ese desgraciado arrojando a su indefenso hijito por el acantilado nuevamente. Esa memoria sería la peor de sus pesadillas por el resto de la vida.

Lo extrañaba tanto. No sabía si corría en peligro o dónde estaba. Necesitaba cuidarlo.

Había esperado tanto por él, no iba a perderlo por culpa de una loca. Movería cada piedra del mundo hasta encontrarlo. Pero en definitiva la mejor decisión había sido dejar que se lo llevaran. Allí en Berk corría peligro.

Pensar en eso sólo le atormentó más, incrementando el dolor de cabeza. Intentó cambiar de posición, pero cuando se puso de pie sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? –preguntó Gylda, acercándose a ella con lo que parecía ser un té.

Fue cuando recordó que un cazador le dio un buen golpe en esa parte de su cuerpo para evitar que matara a la maldita de Griseld y después sintió otro en la cabeza. Lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar allí.

-El cazador te dio muy fuerte. Como acabas de dar a luz puede ser peligroso. –informó mientras ayudaba a que se recostara nuevamente. –Debes descansar. Según mis cálculos, si no sangras este día significa que no hay hemorragia interna, así que no hagas esfuerzos.

La rubia trataba de contener sus emociones. Pero era demasiada la cantidad de noticias nuevas que le atiborraban de preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no pudo posponer la incógnita inevitable.

-¿Qué hay de Hiccup? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

Su tía guardó silencio, desviando la mirada.

-Tía, me estás matando. Dime por favor. –suplicó desesperada. No soportaba la idea de estar alejada de su bebé, pero tampoco lidiar con la ausencia de Hiccup.

La embarazada resopló. –No lo sé, hija. Cuando te pegaron en la cabeza y desmayaste, peleó con el cazador, le dio la orden a Finn y a mí de ponerte a salvo. Yo pensé en este lugar, ingenuamente pensé que Ruffnut y tu bebé podían estar aquí.

Su corazón se sintió orgulloso por saber que él la cuidó de todo, pero también se preocupó por no tener información actualizada. Intentó buscar calma llevándose una mano a su pecho, buscando su medallón, pero se dio cuenta que no lo llevaba, seguramente se le había caído en la pelea.

-¿Y mi tío? –preguntó para desviar su atención.

Gyla suspiró, derrotada.

-Sale a inspeccionar, en estos días no han dado con el escondite. –informó. –Pero dice que a su manera los mantiene alejados.

La rubia se quedó conforme de momento. En cuanto se recuperara ella también iría a ayudar a su tío.

Inspeccionó alrededor.

-No entiendo cómo dieron con los refugios. –comentó Gylda.

-Nos observaron durante semanas, tía. Conocían nuestros movimientos. –mencionó molesta.

- _Pero no han dado con éste._ –se escuchó una voz dentro del túnel que llevaba al centro de la aldea.

Astrid volteó emocionada al reconocer a su tío.

-Me alegra verte, pequeña. –el rubio le dio un beso en la frente. –Vengo de inspeccionar. –se sentó a su lado, mostrando un mapa del centro de la isla. –Tienen a todos en el Gran Salón. Hiccup está vivo. –informó antes de que la jefa lo preguntara. -Valka, Gobber y Snotlout también.

La burglar respiró esperanzada. –Pero no tienen víveres, ni se protegen del frío. Si no los sacamos de allí, agonizarán.

-Es la misma táctica que iniciaron hace meses en Bog Burglar. –opinó Gylda, conocedora de la historia.

-¿Qué han hecho los mercenarios? –indagó Astrid, tratando de encontrar cierta lógica en la sucesión de hechos.

Erick resoplo molesto. –Saquearon las bodegas de almacenamiento, lo que quedaba de resguardo después del invierno. Liberaron al ganado y lo cazan por deporte en los bosques.

Astrid torció la boca, molesta. Profanaban su isla.

-No puede ser. –refunfuñó molesta.

-Y aprovechan para recolectar leña. –agregó.

-¿Leña?

-Sí talaron varios árboles de las orillas. Aún no llegan a esta parte, ni al refugio secundario, por lo que logro entender algunos lograron escapar, entre ellos Gothi, varios niños y mujeres. No creo que lleguen, pero seguiré alerta.

Una punzada en su interior comenzó a cobrar fuerza.

-¿Cuánta leña llevaban? –preguntó con una fría corazonada.

-Eran varios árboles. Tal vez pretenden construir algo especificó. –opinó Finn, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O acabar con algo. –susurró Astrid, recordando cómo actuó Drago. –Va a quemar el Gran Salón, lo mismo hizo en mi isla, el mismo modus operandi. Quemará a todos dentro. –se alarmó. –Hay que sacarlos. –determinó la rubia, acercando el mapa para determinar las áreas por las que podrían entrar.

Observó el plano del Gran Salón, recordando algo de vital importancia. –La única salida es la vía de escape. –señaló Astrid. -Stoick había tenido esa idea hace años. La instalamos después del último ataque de Drago como alternativa de evacuación. Se abre desde dentro, pero creo que no podrán llegar hasta ella si los tienen encadenados.

La jefa meditó de nuevo. –Hay que entrar por allí. Desde afuera abriremos la ruta, los sacaremos. –determinó. –Y después mataré a esa mujer.

.

.

.

Dentro del Gran Salón estaban casi todos los miembros de Berk.

Amarrados a las columnas, a las sillas… Berk había estado en varios momentos de ataque, todos sabían que pronto acabaría el problema.

Valka, con su agilidad logró zafarse de las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Poco a poco ayudaba a su allegados, éstos, repetían la labor, bajo la máxima de las discreciones para evitar sospechas. Sólo esperaban la oportunidad para salir, aunque esas ideas no podían compartirlas abiertamente debido a la vigilancia.

Hiccup le hizo una seña, el plan improvisado empezaba.

Todos los soldados fueros despojados de sus armas y escudos, recibiendo tratos más crueles, encadenados con metal a diferencia del resto.

Habían sido golpeados y dañados.

El labio de Hiccup había chorreado sangre casi un día entero, la cabeza le dolía horrores y ni qué decir de las heridas en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está tu mujercita? –le preguntó Griseld, pateándolo.

Hiccup sonrió de lado, aun no daban con Astrid.

-¿Para qué la quieres? –preguntó con osadía.

-Cosas de mujeres. –bramó burlona. –Quiero que vea cómo muere su amado.

-Ah, descuida. Ella vendrá. –confirmó seguro. –Y juntos te mataremos por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hijo.

La lady de la guerra se burló.

-Al parecer decían la verdad. Ya no hay más dragones en Berk. Mis tropas se empezarán a retirar, pero me temo que ustedes morirán esta noche. Tu mujer encontrará la isla desierta, sin ningún tipo de vida… se volverá loca sin su pueblo, sin su esposo, sin su bastardo.

Hiccup no iba a ceder a las provocaciones, pero le carcomía esa vieja.

Con una sonrisa socarrona la azuzó. –Ya lo veremos.

Griseld dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Gobber, quien fingía estar dormido al lado de él, estiró su pierna y provocó la caída de ella al tropezarse.

-¡Ahora!- gritó el jefe, poniéndose de pie, a tientas.

Valka lideró a los pocos hombres que había alcanzado a liberar, logrando el propósito de la misión: salir por la vía de escape, dejándola entreabierta, pasando inadvertida mientras que los hombres de la mujer loca ingresaban.

Hiccup notó que su madre había alcanzado a llegar por la vía de escape entre unas gruesas columnas justo en la entrada del salón. Respiró, ahora podrían salir en cuanto dejaran de estar vigilados.

Había pocos soldados dentro del Gran Salón, pero forcejearon con ellos.

Como era de esperarse, llegaron más mercenarios que prontamente acabaron con los vanos intentos de ellos.

-Estúpidos. –bramó Griseld. –Son tan patéticos. –se burló mientras cerraba el Gran Salón. –Morirán.

Las puertas se cerraron por completo, trabándolas para que no pudieran ser abiertas desde dentro.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Snotlout, limpiándose la sangre del labio que quedó como resultado de la pelea que tuvo con uno de los soldados.

El castaño se percató que no había guardias de los mercenarios. Hiccup sonrió, caminando hasta el lugar por donde estaba la vía de escape.

-Hay que salir ya. –ordenó mientras levantaba uno de los tapetes decorativos, mostrando la entrada que Valka había logrado abrir, esperaba tener tiempo antes de que quemaran el Gran Salón.

.

.

.

Gylda, Finn y Astrid se percataron de lo que había ocurrido en una movilización afueras del recinto.

-¿Por dónde está la salida? –preguntó Finn desde el pozo del agua donde terminaba el pasadizo desde la cueva.

-Hay dos salidas. –comentó Astrid. –Una por el sótano de mi casa. Y la otra en la bodega de la herrería. La más cercana es la de la mi casa, pero sólo caben unos cuantos por allí, la pensamos específicamente para un número pequeño. Supongo que Hiccup querrá usar la de la herrería, es más grande y fluida, además es más fácil escapar por ese lado. –dedujo, viendo con el catalejo.

" _Hiccup, espero que estés bien"._

.

.

.

Valka abrió la puertecita de nuevo. Los más jóvenes y ancianos fueron los primeros en avanzar.

-Mamá, guíalos por el túnel que da hacia la herrería, seré de los últimos en pasar. –indicó el jefe, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para avanzar.

La viuda de Stoick asintió con entendimiento.

-Ten cuidado, hijo.

Gobber se quedó sujetando la otra compuerta, esperando que pasaran. Pero el humo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su respiración.

-Hay que salir de aquí. –mencionó Gobber, tosiendo.

Hiccup también estaba batallando en respirar.

-Sí, andando.

Cuando el último de los hooligans logró pasar, el jefe y el herrero prosiguieron, sellando la compuerta, esperando que las fuertes brazas no atravesaran el límite del Gran Salón.

Mientras tanto, más adelante en los túneles Valka guiaba el rumbo seguir gracias a la antorcha.

-Por aquí, sigan.

Los berkianos avanzaron por donde la reina madre señalaba, pronto, Hiccup llegó al frente.

-¿Todos cruzaron? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, todos. –mencionó cojeando, su prótesis se había dañado. –Iremos a la herrería, allí buscaremos la manera de llegar a los refugios del bosque.

.

.

.

.

.

Lejos del archipiélago, el recién casado Fishlegs hacía un par de anotaciones en el mapa que colgaba de la pared.

-¿Sigues buscando el mundo oculto? –preguntó Heather mientras afilaba su daga.

Ingerman resopló cansado.

-Tengo la impresión que sólo un dragón puede llegar, algo así como el nido del que hablamos hace años, o Vahaheim. –se rascó la barbilla con incipiente barba.

La castaña comprendió su punto de vista.

Windshar por su parte empezó a movilizarse, llamando la atención de los conyugues, para que éstos salieran de la tienda de campaña.

-¿Qué sucede nena? –preguntó la jinete, saliendo del lugar.

De repente vieron a varios dragones jugando con una paloma indefensa.

No les pareció nada raro, hasta que notaron un mensaje. La pareja se dio cuenta y de inmediato pusieron la mano para que la paloma aterrizara con ellos, y fue lo que pasó.

-Es un mensaje de Berk. –informó Fishlegs, abriendo el mensaje.

-¿Qué dice?

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

" **Hay problemas en Berk.**

 **Deben regresar y traer a todos los dragones.**

 **Mi hijo murió.**

 **Mi esposa también.**

 **Cobremos venganza.**

 **Vuelvan a la isla cuanto antes.**

 **-Hiccup Haddock, Jefe de Berk".**

El matrimonio quedó absorto en cuanto leyeron.

-No, Astrid no. –se negó Heather, tratando de identificar alguna respuesta clave, hasta que empezó a recordar las indicaciones de Hiccup, poco antes de que se fuera y claro, también la grafía.

-Debe ser falso. –musitaron los dos al unísono, cayendo en una inexplicable serenidad.

Toothless se acercó a la pareja, olfateando el papel, gruñendo después.

-¿Qué pasa Tooth?

El Furia Nocturna gruñó, empezando a salticar.

El matrimonio se miró. Ese mensaje era falso. Lo presentían, pero lo que no sabían era el nivel de peligro o de problemas que sí estaban en la isla.

-Debemos ir. –se adelantó Heather.

-Sí, claro, pero no así, no sin un plan.

La castaña entendió el punto de vista de su esposo. Tenía razón. Lo peor de todo es que si Berk estaba en ese peligro, también lo estarían su isla natal: Berserk.

Un retumbe en el pecho se aceleró por pensar en su hermana. Lo más probable es que ella ya hubiera dado a luz e incluso Astrid. Se preocupó mucho por ellas, debía protegerlas, las amaba por igual. Tenía que ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Cariño, creo que ya sé a dónde debemos ir. –expresó Heather, arrugando ese papel, decidida por ayudar a la familia que tenía.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco las llamas atravesaron las puertas del Gran Salón, consumiendo todo.

Grisel sonrió complacida.

-Y Grimmel dijo que no era buena idea venir y dar el primer golpe. –murmuró con altivez.

-¿Por qué siempre quema el lugar al que va? –preguntó uno de sus más fieles mercenarios.

La mujer torció su boca, molesta.

-Tengo que hacer lo mismo que me hicieron mí. No tiene caso que te explique, no entenderías nada. –musitó con odio y también con rencor.

Ella sólo recordaba el dolor que hombres y dragones le causaron.

Trémulamente su mente viajó al otro lado del archipiélago, el día en que su corazón se rompió tan fuerte que nunca tuvo las fuerzas para volver a latir igual.

Su único consuelo era la efímera satisfacción que le daba acabar con las esperanzas, amor y felicidad de aquellos a quienes ella consideraba inferiores, justo como ella fue considerada.

-Arrojen el aceite y préndales fuego. Usen a los dragones que trajimos para incrementarlo. –demandó.

Los mercenarios acataron las indicaciones. Al terminar recibieron otra peor:

-Manda un mensaje a los espías que fueron tras los jinetes que se llevaron al hijo del jefe. Quiero que los traigan, encontraré a Astrid y mataré a ese bebé frente a ella, sufrirá lo que yo padecí.

Si ella había perdido su hogar, su felicidad y a su hijo… no dejaría que nadie tuviera lo que ella no pudo.

.

.

.

.

 _Hace muchos años atrás, en tierras del Norte, justo al igual que en el Archipiélago barbárico, era un lugar de mata, muere o sufre._

 _El lugar de mala muerte intensificaba a cada día. El gobierno egoísta no beneficiaba a la gente humilde._

 _Los más acomodados eran los líderes, quienes gozaban de ciertos privilegios, mientras que el resto sólo aspiraba a formar parte de la guardia real para alcanzar la miseria que sus jefes despreciaban._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de la desdicha de existencia, aún había cierta esperanza en los cambios que pronosticaba la vida._

 _Y el cambio más significativo que tuvo la joven Griseld fue el nacimiento de ese bebé._

 _Debía ser sincera, ella no deseaba a ese bastardo._

 _Concebido bajo una noche que pasó con el hijo ilegítimo y no reconocido del jefe, no era la resolución de vida acomodada que esperaba._

 _Ella quería más, quería poder, quería dejar de ser la simple sirvienta de los establos para poder ser más de lo que se esperaba de ella._

 _Pero ese bebé de apenas unas horas de nacido ya le daba problemas. Quizá lo mejor sería abandonarlo en el bosque y que los lobos se encargaran de él._

 _Sin embargo… era parte de ella también; esa parte que le incitaba a mostrar algo que no había tenido en todo ese tiempo: amor._

 _-Escuché que había nacido. –la rasposa voz de un hombre apareció en el umbral de la humilde choza._

 _Griseld asintió. –Hace unas horas._

 _El hombre ni se inmutó._

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿Él está bien? –preguntó por cortesía, con notoria incomodidad._

 _La madre asintió, fatigosa._

 _-Griseld, sé que no estaba en los planes y que…_

 _-Por favor, cállate. No tienes nada qué hacer aquí. Tú y yo tuvimos una aventura, sí, y éste es el resultado de ella. –espetó, poniendo al lado al bebé que estaba dormido._

 _El varón se llevó una mano a la cabeza._

 _Ambos de entre dieciséis y diecisiete años, sin un futuro fijo y nada que ofrecer no era una buena combinación._

 _-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó el bastardo._

 _Ese cuestionamiento descolocó a Griseld._

 _-¿Haremos? –musitó sin creer en su preocupación._

 _Se encogió de hombros. –Es mi hijo a fin de cuentas. –mencionó, no muy convencido._

 _-Es un bastardo. –escupió ácidamente. –Un bastardo como tú._

 _El hombre no contradijo nada, siguió sin mantener contacto visual con ella, pero sin dejar de ver el bulto con respiración pausada, envuelto en un pedazo sucio y maloliente de tela vieja._

 _-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó, señalándolo._

 _Grisel se mofó mientras tomaba un poco de agua._

 _-No pienso ponerle nombre. ¿Lo quieres? ¡Llévatelo!_

 _El muchacho comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, empezando a crear los pensamientos alocados que definirían el rumbo de su vida._

 _-No puedo creer que seas así. –reclamó. –Es tu hijo._

 _-Yo no quería tenerlo. No sabes todo lo que hice en el embarazo para no tenerlo. –reclamó. –Traté de abortar pero nada funcionó._

 _La poca humanidad que le quedaba, estaba desapareciendo._

 _Pero como era de esperarse, el bebito empezó a llorar, desesperando a los dos adolescentes._

 _-¡Haz que se calle! –gritó._

 _-¡No sé qué hacer! –gritó desconsolada, empezando a llorar ella también._

 _Fue cuando el joven entendió que debía ayudarla._

 _Se acercó y cargó al bebé, para mecerlo un poco._

 _No tenía idea de qué hacer. Él no era más que un simple aprendiz de escudero. Era un bastardo del jefe. Su madre a penas y podía trabajar en la cocina. No era capaz de sacar adelante a una familia, pero tampoco era capaz de dejar a ese bebé a su propia suerte._

 _-Oh, pequeño. El mundo es cruel. Yo lo soy. Pero no seré injusto contigo, como la vida lo ha sido conmigo._

 _Griseld no dejaba de llorar, no deseaba emocionarse por ninguna vaga esperanza a ser feliz. Aun así, e sintió flaquear cuando el varón le acarició la espalda, sentándose a su lado._

 _-Ni tampoco te dejaré a tu suerte. Sé que no nos amamos, pero podemos hacer que algo funcione. ¿No crees?_

 _La castaña tembló por dentro y por fuera._

 _-¿Es en serio? –sollozó, aceptando por primera vez en brazos a su hijo._

 _-Eso creo. No estoy seguro. Veremos qué pasa. –trató de medio sonreír._

 _La muchacha también se relajó un poco._

 _-¿Cómo lo llamaremos? –preguntó ahora, ella._

 _El padre se quedó pensativo, tratando de encontrar un nombre que fuera digno de su hijo._

 _-Dragen. –se adelantó la mujer, con emoción perfectamente disimulada, sorprendiendo también al muchacho. –Que sea imparable como un dragón, y como tú… Drago Bludvist._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Finn y Astrid ingresaron a la herrería,

La rubia pasó rápidamente a la compuerta del sótano, para liberar la zona de obstrucciones.

-Asaltaron la herrería. –mencionó Finn, molesto al ver que sólo quedaban dagas y una que otra hacha descompuestas y oxidadas.

La rubia siguió quitando las cosas, hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Consideró que provenían del túnel, tanto ella como su tío despejaron el área oculta, que a pesar de haber previsto eso ese aspecto desde antes del ataque, con el asalto de los mercenarios, dejaron el lugar boca arriba.

Astrid abrió la compuerta y por el pequeño pasadizo logró visualizar a su suegra.

-¡Valka! –exclamó la lady, feliz de verla sana y salva.

-Mi niña, que gusto verte. –soltó, ingresando a la herrería, seguida de unos cuantos soldados que rindieron honor en cuanto vieron a su jefa.

Finn abrió paso para que ellos, pero eran demasiados, tantos que obviamente no iban a caber dentro del lugar.

En unos cuantos movimientos más, Hiccup apareció frente a ella. Tras días de no verse lograron entablar un acercamiento entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –ambos se preguntaron a la vez. Sólo se abrazaron rápidamente, sabían que había prioridades, por lo que sólo se comunicaron con la mirada, asintiendo ligeramente. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y consuelos.

-¿Cuál es el reporte? –preguntó Hiccup, ajustando su pierna.

-Esta zona, despejada. La vía más rápida es llegar hasta el pozo de agua y de allí caminar por las cavernas hasta la playa de Thor o bien, hasta el bosque. –señaló la rubia, indicando el camino que había seguido hasta el pozo.

Hiccup compartió su plan.

-Andando entonces. –aceptó el jefe. –Pasen la voz a los que siguen en los pasadizos. Pronto anochecerá, será nuestra mejor oportunidad para resguardarnos, allí… comenzaremos el plan.

Tanto Hiccup como su esposa estuvieron juntos, entrelazaron sus manos. Se dieron el lujo de respirar tranquilos, pero también de reprimir un llanto que provenía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Apretaron fuertemente sus manos.

Un lazo inquebrantable entre ellos los unía, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia: su amor y claro, su bebé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al menos los bebés habían descansado gracias a los cuidados de los protectores. Fue una noche difícil, en especial por la angustia a imaginar lo que estaba pasando en Berk y la incertidumbre de lo que debían hacer.

-Iré a buscar provisiones. Nos falta agua y quizá encuentre algo de frutos. –mencionó Tuffnut, alistándose.

-Lleva a uno de los dragones. –opinó su hermana, entregándole un hacha que llevaba en la alforja de Stormfly.

El gemelo asintió, montando a Cloudjumper.

-Tengan cuidado, si ocupan ayuda tocan el cuerno, por favor. –pidió el varón. –Vendré de inmediato.

Las chicas asintieron, enternecidas por la preocupación genuina del chico.

Cuando el muchacho se fue, Sotma se levantó, buscando en las pocas pertenencias que habían llevado consigo, especialmente en la alforja de Stormfly.

Sacó los víveres y se sorprendió de lo bien empacado y optimizado que estaban todo. Había sido pensado con cautela.

-Hay manzanas, frascos, telas, material de curación, ropita para los bebés. –numeró la burglar, con ternura y empatía, sin duda debió ser un gran reto para Astrid el pensar en separarse de su bebé.

-Hiccup y Astrid empacaron lo que creían que iban a utilizar, o al menos lo necesario para que no batallaran en cuidarlo. –opinó Ruff, sin quitar la vista de los bebés que protegía.

-Pues todo esto será de mucha ayuda. –agregó, preparando un poco de fruta para comer.

Ruff suspiró mientras degustaba un poco de agua. La verdad es que sí se sentía bastante cansada, pero debía mantenerse firme principalmente porque ella era el único sustento de los bebés al alimentarlos.

El resto de ese primer día se pasó en administrar las provisiones recolectadas. Las pequeñas heridas de los bebés fueron sanadas, y al parecer la piernita de Erick no tendría secuelas.

Sin embargo, al paso de un par de días sabían que no podrían quedarse allí para siempre, por lo que optaron en que Tuff regresara a Berk para echar un vistazo y visualizar en qué condiciones estaba la isla. Aunque lo pensaron bien después y la decisión fue avanzar para buscar a Fishlegs y Heather… pedir refuerzos.

-Avanzaremos al norte, es lo último que Hiccup dijo. –opinó Tuffnut, montando en la silla de Cloudjumper junto a su hermana, previamente había ayudado a Sotma a subir Stormfly, quien seguía protegiendo a Erick.

Antes de retirarse de la isla en la que se alojaron, recolectaron provisiones para el camino y también elaboraron un mapa que los ayudó a ubicarse y trazar rutas específicas.

Cuando trazaron un plan más elaborado emprendieron vuelo en búsqueda de sus amigos, no obstante fueron sorprendidos en las nubes.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvieron de ver quiénes habían atacado.

-¡Dispérsense! –ordenó Tuffnut, tratando de soportar los dardos, aunque ya le habían dado en el brazo.

Ruff protegió con todo su cuerpo a su hijo quien con tanto movimiento no hacía más que llorar desconsolado.

Por su parte, Stormfly volaba lo más alto para evitar que le dieran a ella, al bebé o a Sotma, sin embargo, ella fue herida por la espalda al mismo tiempo de que Ruffnut.

Desde uno de los barcos lanzaron un arpón que rozó el brazo de Sotma, hiriéndola de gravedad, aunque casi lastimaba al pequeñín.

-¡Sot! –exclamó Tuff, tratando de ayudarla, pero él también estaba adolorido.

El pobre bebito ni cuenta se dio debido a que estaba dormido.

Respecto a los dragones, ellos se dedicaron a volar, tratando de perder a los invasores, no sin antes lanzarles varios ataques a los galeones que quedaron fuertemente dañados.

-¡Llévenos lejos! –alcanzó a pedir Sotma, perdiendo visibilidad, fuerzas y sangre después de las heridas causadas por las flechas.

.

.

.

Un par de horas atrás había llegado el mensaje falso, así que el matrimonio Ingerman se preparó para partir con lo mejor del arsenal.

-Entonces haremos una parada en Berserk, de allí en delante procuraremos llegar a Berk para ver la situación de la isla. –retomó Fishlegs.

-Así es. –corroboró mientras ajustaba la alforja con provisiones.

Sin embargo, Toothless empezó a angustiarse mucho, percibió un fuerte olor familiar. Gruñó y alzó vuelo, pidiendo que Heather lo montara.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, amigo. –pidió la muchacha, pero al alzar el vuelo se dio cuenta a qué se refería. –Eh, cariño… tal vez quieras ver esto.

El mencionado alzó vuelo con Meatlug y visualizó a dos dragones sumamente conocidos por ellos.

-Stormfly. –reconoció Heather.

Los dragones pasaron de largo, estrellándose de lleno contra la tierra.

La pareja bajó y después visualizó a los jinetes que venían con ellos.

-¡Son los gemelos! –expresó Fishlegs, asustado de verlos inconscientes.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó Heather, asustada por ver un charco de sangre que empezaba a formarse debajo de ella, sin embargo al quitar los mechones de su rostro se dio cuenta que se trataba de alguien más. -¡Sotma!

Los colocaron boca arriba de inmediato, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que las mujeres tenían en brazos a los pequeños.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Fishlegs.

-Es el hijo de Snot y Ruff. -reconoció la castaña.

Heather tomó en brazos al bebé que protegía Sotma.

-¿Y él? –preguntó de nuevo el varón.

La berserker examinó al bebé, era pelirrojo y aunque estaba dormido, ausente de cobijas pero con un medallón sobre su pecho, junto a un cinturón que tenía en su abdomen. Eran símbolos muy conocidos.

-Es el hijo de nuestros amigos. Es el hijo de Hiccup y Astrid.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Parece que mis actualizaciones son como el día de hoy, cada cuatro años =P

Se esperaban eso de Griseld?

La verdad es que eso fue un sueño, y después de platicarlo con mi gran amiga KatnissSakura, me animó a incluirlo en el fic, me empezará a gustar ahondar en la vida de Drago.

Mil gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, gracias por la paciencia también.

Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido Hiccup.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

––Escribe con el corazón––

 **Publicado:** 29 de febrero de 2020


	13. A pesar de la distancia (II)

**.**

 **¿Adivinen a quien despidieron?**

 **A** _ **moi**_

 **En fin, ahora tengo más tiempo, el lado bueno de la vida.**

 **Pero en este momento la vida de todos pasar por una racha de vivencias complicadas, por favor, absténganse de salir si no es EXTREMADAMENTE necesario, esta pandemia pasará, sólo si nosotros cooperamos.**

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 13:** A pesar de la distancia (Parte 2)

.

.

La fachada del Gran Salón aún no se quemaba. Años de historia, leyendas y experiencias estaban siendo reducidas a una venganza sin sentido.

Hiccup y Astrid observaban esa situación desde el bosque, junto a los demás ex prisioneros que hábilmente habían escapado.

-Esperaremos un poco más hasta que anochezca, iremos a los muelles por las catacumbas y empezaremos el contraataque. –explicó Astrid.

-¿Cuál es la estrategia? –preguntó Spitleout, interesado.

Los jefes se miraron entre sí, después a Gobber y finalmente a Valka.

-Verán, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer… -mencionó Hiccup, hablando con los líderes del escuadrón que lideraba Astrid.

Todos atendieron las indicaciones de sus jefes, se prepararon y en definitiva idearon el mejor plan de todos: atacar desde dentro.

.

.

.

.

 _La gente corría asustada por toda la isla en busca de un refugio seguro debido al ataque de dragones en la isla._

 _Cerca de los riscos, Griseld corría con su bebé en brazos, buscando un refugio, pero había perdido la energía, los dragones volaban casi encima de ella._

 _-¡No! –esquivaba los ataques._

" _De no ser por ti, habría corrido más rápido, ya estaría a salvo." –pensó con crueldad en su corazón._

 _Sin darse cuenta, tropezó son una filosa piedra, provocando que se falseara el tobillo de una manera rápida._

 _-¡Maldición! –gritó, dejando al bebé lloroso en la tierra húmeda del lugar. –Mi tobillo._

 _Un dragón de colores vistosos, aturdido por los llantos del bebé, aunados a los ataques que los mismos vikingos habían propiciado; se acercó cautelosamente._

 _La muchacha se dio cuenta de eso, vio cómo el dragón se acercaba al indefenso bebé._

 _Un instinto en ella le hizo acercarse y protegerlo, pero reprimió esa tendencia, no era tan fuerte a fin de cuentas; por el contrario, en ese momento vio su oportunidad, era la historia perfecta para ella, que el bebé muriera en garras de los terribles dragones, poniendo fin su desdicha de ser madre, alejando al torpe de Drago y permitiendo que ella buscara la vida que creía merecer._

 _Sólo un poco y su vida cambiaría. Sonrió malévolamente. Pero lo que vio fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, el dragón con sus mismas garras se acercó al bebé, haciendo que éste se calmara._

 _La mirada absorta de Griseld era contradictoria debido a todo el proceso de emociones que acontecían en ella._

 _¿Acaso los dragones no eran bestias? ¿Por qué no se comían a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué sus problemas no se acababan de una vez por todas?_

 _El bebé dejó de llorar con los arrullos inaudibles que el dragón le dio, ahora ella debía correr, pero su falseado pie le impedía moverse a menos que se arrastrara._

 _Sin que ella lo deseara, el dragón tomó al bebé y lo llevó hasta ella, mientras que él simplemente se echaba a volar._

 _Volvió a mirar al bebé que ahora estaba dormido en su regazo._

 _-¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi vida? –masculló, con odio, viéndolo con desprecio en esa pobre e inocente criatura._

 _Movió a un lado al bebé, y observó cómo los dragones sobrevolaban la zona, dándole una frívola y horrible idea._

 _-Muy bien. –dedujo con cinismo._

 _Ella no quería batallar, si los dragones querían al bebé, ella misma se los entregaría. Daría fin a ese episodio de su vida que no deseaba._

 _Acabaría con su esclavitud hacia ese bebé._

 _Terminaría con Drago y sus desplantes._

 _Sería una mujer independiente que podría gobernar el mundo si así lo deseara._

 _Podría con todo._

 _Pero debía deshacerse de todo también._

 _No debía tener debilidades ni responsabilidades para poder seguir conquistar lo que ella quisiera._

 _-Lo siento, bebé. Pero tú no mereces vivir así. –dijo sin hipocresía; recordando la pobreza en la que nació y en la pobreza que le esperaba. -Y yo tampoco. –confesó su más oscuro secreto: Odiaba ser madre._

 _Con la delicadeza que aún le quedaba tomó al bebé, de dio un último beso en la mejilla, intentó reprimir un llanto, el cual no entendió el porqué de esa emoción._

 _-Eres tú o yo; y lo siento, Draguen,_ _ **siempre**_ _seré yo._

 _Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, hizo lo que su oscuro corazón le dictaba, dejó al bebito allí, llorando, asustado, alejándose lo más rápido que su cojera le permitía hasta que poco a poco ese llanto fue disminuyendo en la distancia._

 _Ni siquiera volteó para verlo, no le hizo falta. Mordió su labio casi al grado de hacerlo sangrar._

 _Ese día aprendió una gran lección: así como había conseguido conquistar sus emociones y su presente, podría conquistar el mundo._

 _Ni una lágrima soltó. Y si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido de alivio y felicidad._

 _Ya no tenía esa pesada ancla colgando de su cuello, ahora era libre, y usaría su libertad para conseguir todo aquello que le fue negado desde antes de nacer._

 _-Yo voy a conquistar al mundo._

 _Fue sencillo para el resto de pueblo explicar que su bebé había muerto._

 _Drago ni se inmutó, la poca bondad que empezaba a crecer en él terminó ese mismo día junto a su brazo izquierdo, el cual un feroz dragón le arrancó cuando éste intentaba defenderse de los crueles cazadores._

 _Allí terminó su breve historia, aunque años después compartirían otro propósito: conquistar al mundo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, veía cómo el Gran Salón se había consumido por dentro, lo único que faltaba eran las puertas.

-Felicidades, mi lady. Una isla más que cae a sus pies, con ésta avanzamos más hacia el sur. –reconoció el soldado.

-¿Encontraron a ese bebé? –preguntó con frialdad mientras las llamas se veían reflejadas en sus pupilas.

-Me temo que aún no, señora.

-Entonces muevan esos traseros que ni para dar placer sirven y traigan a ese bebé vivo. –habló con autoridad. –Y encuentren a la esposa del jefe. Tenemos una pelea pendiente.

Al notar que no tenía respuesta, le dio algo más para alegrarla.

–Mandamos el mensaje que ordenó, dándole al ave el rastro de las escamas de los dragones que nos quedaron en las jaulas, los mismos que liberó el jefe antes de aprisionarlo.

-Menos mal pudieron con una simple avecilla. –manifestó, orgullosa.

Tras decir eso último la noche empezó a ganar espacio en el cielo.

A varios pies de distancia, el bosque de Punta Cuervo estaba habitado por algunos. El plan de ataque estaba en marcha.

Hiccup, con un par de señas indicó a los vikingos que iniciaran con los primeros pasos del plan, llegar hasta los dragones para permitirles que quemaran los barcos, aun con las personas dentro de ellos.

No les importaba, esos mercenarios no sólo habían maltratado dragones, los habían maltratado a ellos como pueblo, pero sobretodo, habían intentado matar a su heredero, ninguno de los berkianos olvidaría esa ofensa contra el trono de Berk.

Con sigilo lanzaron flechas hacia la flota. Una puntería perfecta desde el bosque logró la distracción.

Otros vikingos liberaron a los dragones ala cambiante, quienes en venganza por el maltrato, incineraron los botes antes de volar.

Mientras tanto, Griseld terminaba de tomar un té, en plan comodidad, sin embargo, el alboroto le hizo cuestionar lo que ocurría.

-¿Quién los dejó escapar? –preguntó furiosa, viendo por la ventana de la cabaña que había asaltado para su bienestar, intentó retirarse pero una daga clavada en la puerta la detuvo.

-¿En serio pensaste que no iba a cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido? –preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad.

Grisel reconoció el tono, era la jefa.

Sonrió de medio lado, esa era la confrontación que ella esperaba.

-Claro que no, querida, era más que obvio que vendrías. –afrontó. –Incluso te preparé un té, ¿gustas? –ofreció uno de los dos tarros con té frío.

-Es mi hogar. Deja eso y ven a pelear. –exclamó la rubia, mostrando su hacha.

-Deja que me termine esto. –ironizó. –Me quedó muy bueno, en realidad.

La mirada rabiosa de Astrid hacía juego con la quijada descolocada.

-Dime antes, ¿qué se siente estar libre de un bastardo? –provocó Grisled, limpiando sus labios.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo de esa manera. –había puesto el dedo en la llaga dolida de ella.

-¿Por qué no? Es un simple bebé, tú eres joven, bella y claramente inteligente, aunque impulsiva, y no mi reina, nada funciona si no eres capaz de controlar tus impulsos, después te arrepientes de lo que haces, allí sí, es tarde y no tiene remedio. –aconsejó hipócritamente.

La capa de la mujer reposaba sobre la mesa, no tenía armadura, era el momento ideal para que Hiccup, quien estaba detrás del umbral de la puerta, le rebanara el cuello; pero Astrid debía dar el golpe final.

La jefa de Berk seguía observando sus movimientos, prestaba atención en el cuello de ella, lo único que quería era encajar una daga en él y matarla, pero en medio de esa observación notó algo importante en su cuello, que bajaba discretamente, perdiéndose debajo de sus prendas.

Una marca.

Una marca irrepetible, algo que sólo las mujeres que habían sido madres la tenían.

 _Estrías._

La rubia recordó que su tía Gylda le dijo acerca de ellas: _saldrán después de que alimentes a tu bebé._

Eso significaba que Griseld no sólo había tenido un hijo, sino que lo había alimentado, quizá era la distracción que necesitaba.

-Debemos apoyarnos entre mujeres, ¿no crees? –le guiñó el ojo. – Podríamos hacer un buen equipo. Este mundo está dominado por hombres. Si no quieres, empieza por apoyarte a ti. Es mejor que no tengas una debilidad de la que tus enemigos, justo como yo, se puedan aprovechar

Ese era el momento para Astrid.

-¿Debilidad? ¿Así le dices a la lealtad de un pueblo? ¿Al amor hacia mi hijo y esposo?

La lady de la guerra reprimió una risa burlona, pero no se esperaba el siguiente ataque la muchacha.

-¿Eso fue para ti tu hijo? ¿Una debilidad? –preguntó la jefa.

Griseld se detuvo en seco. Su mente le trajo dolorosos recuerdos de la decisión más cruel que había cometido, dejó el tarro en la mesa.

-¿Tu hijo fue una debilidad para ti?

-No sé de qué hablas. –se desentendió. Su debilidad no era su hijo, sino la crueldad que le había cometido.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes. –azuzó Hofferson, acercándose a ella. –Sabes que me refiero a tu bebé, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con él? –preguntó interesada. -¿Tiene que ver con que quisieras matar al mío?

Griseld mordió su labio, angustiada a pesar de no expresarlo.

-Murió, los dragones lo mataron; en realidad, yo permití que lo mataran. –confesó abiertamente. –Y ese día descubrí que el amor es una debilidad. Una mujer con el corazón roto es capaz de lograr lo que quiera.

Eso era, ella estaba dolida, enojada con la vida.

-Si eso hace una mujer con el corazón roto, imagínate lo que puede lograr una mujer que sabe escucharlo y que lo sigue. –masculló, decidida, mientras lanzaba un hachazo directo a su cuello.

Sin embargo, la mercenaria tenía agilidad y esquivó el arranque la rubia.

-Pensé que tenían más trucos. –se burló, pero en eso sintió una navaja en su cuello, detrás de ella.

-Los tiene, pero no los necesita. –la sujetó Hiccup, dando la orden para que también entraran Valka y Gobber.

-Perdón por interrumpir. –ironizó el herrero, mostrando su hacha en alto.

-¿Tú crees que puedes venir a mi isla, atacar a mi gente, profanar mi casa? ¿Intentar matar a mi hijo? ¿Obligarnos a alejarlo de nosotros?–le farfulló el jefe en su oído.

-¿Y piensas que no haremos nada al respecto? –finalizó Astrid, disfrutando anticipadamente la sangre en sus manos.

Griseld estaba asombrada por el rejuego de ellos. –Claro, ustedes no me harán nada. –confesó la mujer. –No harán nada, porque de eso depende que a su hijo no le pase nada.

Los jefes se miraron, tratando de entender lo que la loca quería decir.

-Nuestro hijo está a salvo.

-¿Eso crees? –preguntó la mujer, sacando una cobijita manchada de sangre. –Eso me lo trajeron mis más leales espías, ya encontraron a su querido y apreciado bastardo.

No iban a caer.

Valka tomó la cobijita, reconociéndola. Miró a Astrid, quien seguía amenazante con el hacha. –Es la de mi nieto. –susurró.

La jefa lo sabía, ella misma envolvió a su bebé para que no tuviera frío durante las noches, pero no recordaba si esa cobija la había puesto en el equipaje de Stormfly o si la había llevado puesta. De repente los recuerdos llegaron a ella, reconociendo que efectivamente, su bebé se había marchado con esa prenda.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó con furia, esa angustia le carcomía.

-Creo que lo hirieron. –dijo sin importancia. -Pero tienen órdenes de traerlo con vida, no te preocupes. Él tiene que estar bien para cumplir su propósito: volverte fuerte. Cuando veas morir a tu hijo, tu corazón se romperá como el mío, y ahora sí, serás la contrincante que necesito, y podré vencerte, no antes. De lo contrario no serías un reto ni un trofeo para mí.

Astrid, con el dolor de su corazón, arriesgándose a que perdiera quizá la única pista de su hijo, debía acabar con ella, no se seguiría burlando en su cara.

-Yo no estoy para cumplir tus retos. –bramó la rubia, iniciando un duelo entre ellas.

Hiccup se metió a la pelea, eran cuatro contra una, sin embargo, escabulléndose, la cazadora logró salir de la choza.

La rubia fue la primera en perseguirla y consiguió retarla.

Grisel sacó de su espalda una espada muy filosa que llegó a herir a Astrid en el brazo, abriendo de nuevo la cortada que había empezado a cicatrizar.

-¡ERES TAN PREDECIBLE! –le gritó mientras esquivaba un ataque frontal.

Con esa información la jefa se descolocó un poco, pero no permitió que Griseld tomara ventaja.

Le dio otra estocada, mientras que Hiccup se colocaba detrás de ella para acorralarla.

-Más te vale rendirte. –amenazó la madre del bebé Erick. –Ya no tienes flota te quedas aquí y mueres, no hay opción.

Llegaron más soldados mientras peleaban, de los cuales se dividieron para derrotarlos a la brevedad.

-Déjamela a mí, por favor. –pidió Astrid, mientras su esposo, Gobber y Valka peleaban con los guardias de la mercenaria.

El jefe le permitió, haciendo frente a los adversarios, dispersándose por la explanada.

Grisled intentó escapar, pero la rubia la acorraló por el otro extremo, metiéndose por unos recovecos que conocía a la perfección.

-Debo admitir que me recuerdas a una mujer de hace tiempo. –se escuchó la voz de la mercenaria, retumbando entre las conexiones de las cabañas. Astrid la detectó de inmediato.

-Qué raro, no hay mujer como yo. –preguntó molesta, tratando de interceptarla.

La risa burlona de la mercenaria se escuchó detrás de ella, la rubia se percató que la mujer estaba a sus espaldas.

-Me recuerdas a Bertha Essen. –se burló de nuevo. –Querida, ¿de quién crees que era la flota que acabó con tu isla? ¿Quieres saber de tu mami? –preguntó socarrona mientras esquivaba los ataques de Astrid.

La rubia no le prestó atención a la desviación de pensamientos que ella proponía.

Siguieron así por poca distancia, hasta que llegaron al risco, el mismo que protagonizaría las pesadillas más temibles de la jefa.

.

.

.

.

 _-¡Papá! –gritó la rubita mientras era jalada por el brazo, sólo alcanzó a ver que la su padre seguían peleando entre unos invasores._

 _Su abuela la cargaba a ella mientras que su hermano les seguía el paso._

 _Algunos alcanzaban a resguardarse en los pocos refugios, mientras que los más afortunados se embargaron en las fragatas burglars._

 _-Suban al barco de Norberto. –señaló la mujer mientras ayudaba a los demás._

 _-¡Faltan la princesa y Bertha! –exclamó Mivven, la vidente, una vez que estaba dentro de la embarcación._

 _Entre el ajetreo por toda la conmoción provocada por el volcán y por los asaltantes se les había perdido la pista a las monarcas._

 _-¡Iré por ellas! Creo que se fueron al refugio, vi a la jefa Camicazi con la bebé. –exclamó Ivette, dejando a sus hijos al cargo de su abuela_

 _-No vayas. –pidió su madre._

 _La castaña se aguantó un nudo en la garganta. –Es mi jefa, y mi mejor amiga. Voy a cumplir la promesa de lealtad que he jurado. No nos esperen, tomaremos otra embarcación._

 _-¡Hija ten cuidado! –pidió la angustiada Gyselle._

 _La curandera asintió, mordiéndose el labio._

 _La pequeña rubia que apenas y entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, alzó la brazos pidiendo que su madre la cargara, pero en respuesta sólo recibió un beso en la frente al igual que su hermano, Norberto. –Sean buenos niños. Los amo._

 _Esa fue la última vez que vieron a su amada madre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Con ese recuerdo Sotma abrió los ojos, asustada. Pero no le prestó más atención a los parangones de su mente. Su preocupación era seguir cuidando la máxima responsabilidad que su amiga le había pedido, pero conforme recobraba la conciencia y palpaba sus brazos vacíos se daba cuenta que el bebé no estaba.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? –balbuceó asustada mientras se daba cuenta que ya no estaba en Stormfly, y lo más alarmante de todo: no tenía al bebé de sus amigos.

Se dio cuenta que tenía varios vendajes y a decir verdad sintió algunas suturas en la parte superior de su hombro.

Miró a su alrededor y había un fuego cálido, mientras que a unos pasos de ella había otros vendajes en dos lechos vacíos, por los cascos en los extremos suponía que se trataban de los gemelos.

-Veo que también despertaste. –musitó la castaña ojiverde.

-Heather. –reconoció Sotma. -¿Dónde está…?

-¿El bebé de Hiccup y Astrid? –preguntó, anticipando la pregunta. –Allí. –señaló un pequeño espacio donde habían puesto a los dos bebés.

La rubia respiró tranquila. –Gracias. –sólo le echó un vistazo rápido para corroborar que el pequeñín seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

-¿Los gemelos? –preguntó temerosa.

-Se despertaron hace unos cinco minutos antes que tú. Anda, te ayudo a levantarte si quieres.

Sotma asintió. –Es bueno que hayamos llegado con ustedes, gracias. Por cierto, te ves bien, señora Ingerman.

La castaña le sonrió, es verdad que esa chica no la tenía fácil y que en cierto momento le molestó por que consideró que Fishlegs podría haber tenido algun interés en ella, pero no era así, ya no era así.

-También es bueno verte. Perdiste mucha sangre, suturamos tus heridas, estarás mejor.

Tras caminar llegaron afuera de la cueva donde se resguardaban.

Una vez afuera, los chicos explicaron la situación en Berk, o lo último que supieron al menos, porque era considerado que le faltaba información.

-Como les dijimos, montamos en los dragones y antes de que Astrid se montrara en Stormfly nuevamente nos dieron la indicación de irnos.

-¡Esa loca en serio le hizo eso al bebé! –el matrimonio no podía creer lo que había ocurrido.

-Fue espantoso cuando lo arrojaron y… -Ruff notó que su voz empezaba a entrecortarse, por lo que dejó de hablar.

-Volamos por horas hasta que llegamos a Bob Burglar. Allí nos reabastecimos y al paso de dos días decidimos movilizarnos.

-Pero la flota de esa loca ya nos había empezado a seguir, nos atacaron, a penas y logramos salir. –finalizó la gemela.

El matrimonio se miró confundido.

-Supusimos que algo estaba mal después del mensaje que recibimos. –explicó Fishlegs.

-¿Hiccup y Astrid mandaron un mensaje? –preguntó Tuff.

-Es un mensaje de Berk, pero no de nuestros amigos. –explicó Fishlegs, mostrando el papel.

Los tres atacados lo leyeron y coincidieron en algo.

-Es falso, es decir, de seguro lo mandó Griseld, pero, ¿qué quería? –cuestionó Sotma.

-Es obvio, quiere que movilicemos a los dragones para que ella pueda atrapar a los dragones.

-La pregunta en realidad es cómo vamos a proceder. –indagó Tuffnut. –Allá están nuestros amigos. Hiccup y Astrid querrán saber de su bebé, y no podemos dejar a Berk indefenso.

-Pero tampoco podemos exponer a los bebés, ni a los dragones. –opinó Ruff mientras mecía a su bebé después de haberle dado de comer.

-Y ustedes no están en condiciones de pelear, están muy lastimados, e incluso perdieron mucha sangre. –mencionó Fishlegs.

Se quedaron callados un momento, mientras que Toothless se acercó a Sotma para volver a deleitarse con el pequeño ser que ella cargaba.

La esencia de su jinete y el de su amada estaba emanada por completo en esa cría humana.

Los muchachos miraron ese gesto tan lleno de ternura que el dragón Alfa compartía con todos.

-¿Cómo se llama? Por cierto. –preguntó Heather,con delicadeza.

Tuffnut se adelantó. –Le presento a Erick Stoick Haddock, la esperanza y heredero de Berk. –expresó con orgullo.

Fishlegs y Heather suspiraron con admiración.

-Muy bien, Erick. –te llevaremos con tus papis. –expresó la castaña con dulzura.

El pelirrojito sólo se removió un poco, extrañando esos brazos cálidos y llenos de amor con los que fue abrazado desde el momento en que nació.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco los hombres de Berk acabaron con los soldados, quedando solamente la lady de Berk y la lady de la guerra.

La pelea entre las mujeres seguía. Cerca de ese risco todo parecía que llegaba a su fin.

Finalmente, en la cumbre bélica entre ellas, Astrid dio un hachazo y se colocó encima de ella.

-Muy bien, jefa de Berk. –alardeó la mujer. –Excelente. Acabas de parir y peleas como una valquiria.

Astrid sólo le dio una bofetada más y un golpe en el pecho, sacándole el aire.

-No vas a volver a amenazarme a mí ni a mi familia. –advirtió. Sin embargo Griseld logró colocarse encima de la jefa, pero la rubia era más ágil, logró removerla con velocidad.

Astrid, con falta de aire en sus pulmones, logró enderezarse hasta que la mujer se le encimó, estrujándola por su cuello.

-Suel…tá…me. –exclamo con dificultad, sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, Astrid le dobló el brazo con tanta fuerza que hasta lo dislocó.

-Estúpida. –exclamó con dolor, soltándola breves segundos, los mismos que Astrid, estando de espaldas, usó sus codos y cabeza para empujarla hasta atrás.

Griseld perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó. Astrid aprovechó y le sacó la daga hasta herirla por el cuello.

La mujer se removió del dolor y asustada, al notar que iba a perder; caminando hacia atrás.

-No volverás a ver a tu hijo. –y con esas palabras, la mujer se fue hacia atrás, sin percatarse que caminaba directo a su fin.

-Los dos lo encontraremos. –expresó Hiccup, mostrando su espada de fuego, colocándose detrás de su esposa para darle apoyo, mientras que los demás, Gobber, Valka, Snotlout y Finn también se posicionaban frente a ella.

Griseld frunció el ceño y se molestó por verse rodeada, trató de buscar salida, sin querer la encontró, al pisar de más (o de menos) detrás de ella cayó por el risco.

-¡NO! –gritó la maldita al sentir que su vida terminaba.

Los vikingos ni siquiera se preocuparon o conmovieron por ella.

-Esa es por mi hijo. –escupió Snotlout, arrojando su espada por el risco, para que le cayera a la maldita también.

-Y por el nuestro. –agregó Hiccup, tomando la mano de su esposa, quien se mostraba claramente afligida.

La rubia caminó hasta la orilla del risco, sólo para asegurarse que la mujer estuviera completamente muerta.

Su soberbia acabó con ella.

Hiccup miró a su alrededor, los berkianos habían dado suficiente guerra, acorralando a los mercenarios apresándolos, liberando a los dragones que traían y rescatando de nuevo a su hogar.

-Lo encontraremos. –expresó Hiccup, prometiéndolo a su amada esposa.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible, y por favor, tengan cuidado en sus casas y trabajos por el Coronavirus.**

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

––Escribe con el corazón––

 **Publicado:** 27 de marzo de 2020


End file.
